Caroline Malfoy
by Bergere
Summary: Combien ont rêvé d'avoir Draco Malfoy pour elles ? De le voir entrer dans leur vie et... Et bien voilà un souhait réalisé !
1. 1 Les débuts

**Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy**

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pour en revenir à ce gros OS. Il s'agit d'un **cadeau d'anniversaire pour Rin Uzumaki ! **Je vous invite donc à le lui souhaiter, en review par exemple :D Et oui... notre chère Rin (il y a un lien vers son profil dans mon profil) a toujours rêvé d'avoir un Malfoy pour elle. Alors voilà pour elle : comment mettre une moldue avec notre cher Draco ? Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai tâché de faire :D _

_Quelques petites précisions avant de vous laisser lire : _

_- Rin est Caroline et je suis Morgane (la frisée) ! _

_- Un grand nombre de personnage sont inspirés de la réalité, mais je n'ai utilisé aucun nom de famille, je n'ai pas raconter leur véritable vie, et la grande majorité sont au courant qu'ils apparaisent ici ! Et donc rien ne m'appartient : certains sont à J-K. R., d'autres à la réalité !_

_- Les persos d'Harry Potter (Draco en particulier !) sont tous plus ou moins dans le canons : ils ne sont pas vraiment OOC, mais j'ai eu tendance à accentuer leurs caractéristiques respectives, ou à m'en éloigner ! Sachez qu'à mon sens, le personnage qui réagirait le moins ainsi dans la réalité, c'est moi ^^_

_- C'est surtout une blague, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout mon genre d'habitude, mais finalement je m'y suis bien amusée !_

_- **IMPORTANT **: les dialogues sont parfois (assez souvent) en anglais : j'ai respecté l'antagonisme Sorcier/moldu, mais aussi le problème de langue ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit inaccessible, mais je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés. Si vous voulez une traduction, je peux le faire, mais faudra me convaincre à coup de reviews :p **LES CHAPITRES 3 et 4 SONT UNE VERSION ENTIEREMENT FRANCAISE, POUR CEUX QUI PREFERENT.**_

_- Cette histoire sera suivie d'un petit bonus vraiment délirant appelé **Grudfred l'Irritable **: une histoire de gobelin à la mode médiévale ! _

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu finir avec Blaise... Caro (Rin ^^) voulait que je finisse avec quelqu'un. Elle disait Théo... bah j'suis avec Blaise, mais c'pareil !_

_- Un **SECOND CHAPITRE**, vient d'être ajouté, car 2 ans plus tard, c'était... à nouveau son anniversaire !  
_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

**_Chapitre 1 : Les Débuts._  
**

Je suis jeune, beau, grand, plein de classe, riche et adulé. Blond et au top de la mode, personne n'égale ma démarche, personne ne surpasse ma beauté, personne ne me défie. Non, je ne suis pas Claude François, je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis arrogant, sûr de moi, cruel quant il le faut… mais si j'ai conservé tous ces traits de caractère, je suis désormais libéré de la tutelle de mon père. Et cela, mes amis, ça se fête ! Aujourd'hui, en plus d'avoir dix-sept ans (ce qui dans la circonstance actuelle ne m'apportait guère), je n'ai plus à suivre les traces de mon père ou sa loi stricte, et je puis faire ce qu'il me chante de faire. Un procès l'a déshérité, et en prouvant mon innocence, m'a fait dépositaire d'une immense fortune dont je dispose entièrement, à l'exception d'une maigre rente (enfin, une rente dont je choisis le montant) pour ma mère. Bien sûr, reste le contrat de mariage déjà signé qui officialise mes fiançailles avec Astoria… mais j'ai encore beaucoup de temps avant de me préoccuper de l'épouser, et encore davantage avant de cesser d'aller voir ailleurs.

N'en doutez pas, je conserve certains des grands principes de ma famille, et avant tout ma supériorité : après tout, qui oserait en douter ? Mais, pour fêter cette liberté, j'ai choisi de frapper fort, et de me laisser aller totalement dans ce que mon père m'aurait toujours interdit de faire. Vivre dangereusement, d'accord… mais à l'époque, c'était vraiment trop dangereux : là, je vais juste me payer le plaisir de passer la soirée en boite. Mais bon… je sais que certains sang-purs n'apprécieraient pas, alors mon courage légendaire m'a fait choisir de faire ça à Paris. J'y vais avec quelques amis : Vincent, Gregory, Théodore, Blaise. Et puis l'autre pimbêche de Pansy qui espère vraisemblablement que je vais succomber soudain à son charme parce que je suis chez les moldus ! Enfin… elle n'aura qu'à supporter de voir toutes ces jeunes femmes m'aduler, c'est son problème après tout.

Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je n'ai pas daigné m'occuper personnellement de faire des recherches et choisir une boite de nuit convenable : Blaise l'a fait juste comme il le fallait, et à grand renfort de galions changés en 'euros' (non, ne me demandez pas en quoi ça peut être de l'argent, ce nom bizarre !), nous avons désormais pour nous les portes grandes ouvertes d'une des boites les plus en vues et les mieux fréquentées de Paris.

Un Malfoy est toujours beau et est toujours parfait, et un Malfoy transpire toujours la classe… surtout Draco Malfoy. Mais il faut avouer que là, je me suis donné au maximum. Etre habillé à la moldu aurait pu être un problème, mais je suis assez génial pour que tout vêtement se fasse parfait pour moi, s'il est à ma mesure. Voyez-vous, s'il y a une chose qu'il faut accepter que les moldus fassent bien, ce sont les fringues ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'à pu dire Coco Chanel (une femme pleine d'intuition, je dois l'avouer) sur le fait qu'un beau vêtement ne devait pas faire voir le vêtement, mais le Malfoy qui le porte. Pas de doute, aujourd'hui, je suis parfaitement dans les normes, encore plus que d'habitude.

J'ai sorti les habits genre 'smart-casual', vous voyez ? Cet espèce de semi-costume, mais assez détendu, juste classe comme il faut. Noir et la chemise blanche, juste comme il faut. Je sais que je serais adulé toute la soirée, comme d'habitude… mais là il faut avouer que personne ne peut me résister.

Lorsque j'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous que nous nous sommes fixé, je constate que mes quatre amis sont là, tous habillés pour paraître moldu, mais il faut avouer qu'aucun n'est aussi bien mis en valeur que moi ! Pansy en retard, comme d'habitude –d'ailleurs, qui songerait encore à s'en étonner ?-, finit par apparaître et là… horreur. Imaginez le summum du mauvais goût, aux antipodes de la discrétion : je ne peux pas amener _ça_ avec moi en boite, c'est inadmissible, elle va tout me détruire rien qu'à son apparence. Et le pire, à son regard, c'est qu'elle est persuadée que ses fanfreluches roses vont me séduire : elle ferait peut être mieux d'aller créer un groupe avec Ombrage plutôt que de venir à cette soirée avec nous ! Lui lançant un regard assassin, j'agitais négligemment ma baguette, et elle se retrouva en jean et top court. Pas de quoi séduire le monde entier, mais je lui en demande pas tant : juste être présentable.

Ce premier problème réglé, nous transplanons là où Blaise a indiqué que nous devions le faire, puis marchons quelques instants pour quitter la rue sombre où nous nous trouvions et atteindre l'entrée scintillante d'un lieu en vogue. Vous voyez, cette chose apparemment habituelle chez les moldus, avec les lettres qui clignotent en vous détruisant les yeux, sur un fond bariolé. De chaque côté d'une énorme double porte, deux types baraqués en costards noirs impeccables : le cliché parfait qui vous donne l'impression (même si dans mon cas c'est la plus pure vérité) que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Il faut avouer que comme ça, ça ressemble beaucoup à un lieu de luxure, ou du moins de débauche : bon, ce n'est pas non plus totalement pour me déplaire !

Entrée grandiose, sans même montrer nos passes VIP (Blaise est vraiment bon en organisation), et l'on débouche dans une énorme pièce obscure, ou des projecteurs de toutes les couleurs tournent, et dedans deux ou trois coins avec des tables ou les gens se prélassent devant des boissons chères, ainsi qu'une grande piste de danse. Et, en plus, même pas la peine d'aller à la recherche d'une nana : j'ai à peine fait un pas qu'une fille aux formes juste bien (je ne doute pas que vous me compreniez) et habillée juste comme je les aime (pas trop habillée, pour tout vous dire) vient carrément me chercher. Pas de doute, cette soirée commence bien.

Inutile de vous dire qu'après cette pulpeuse blonde, il y en a une autre, puis une troisième, et entre chaque un bon cocktail et des embrassades plus qu'amicales. Ce petite jeu m'a mené jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, où le 7ème Martini me fait perdre en partie mes moyens, et je m'affale sur une moelleuse banquette, un verre renversé dans la main, avec allongée sur moi une autre de ses poupées maquillée qui avait elle aussi succombé à la fatigue et à l'alcool. A ma droite, Blaise semble encore capable de tenir une conversation civilisée (chose admirable) : il faut dire que lui, c'est un intellectuel, et qu'il a passé sa soirée à ne danser qu'un peu, et surtout à absorber des coupes de champagnes haute-gamme. Il semble en grande discussion avec une fille, un peu moins bête que la moyenne, d'une quelconque nouveauté moldue, mais je vois bien dans son regard et son attitude qu'il conserve à son égard le plus profond dédain. On était là pour s'amuser, par pour se lier : on ne se lie de toutes manières pas avec des gens dépourvus de don… De l'autre côté, Pansy a heureusement constaté que j'étais inatteignable, et se fait un devoir de couvrir Vincent de baiser langoureux : moi, s'il est heureux avec la sang-su, ça ne me fait rien. Quand à Gregory, il doit encore arriver à se trémousser sur la piste. Theodore git comme inanimé à mes côtés.

Je tente de lancer un regard suggestif à la créature lascive qui s'appuie sur moi, et n'obtient que ce qui, sans doute, est assez lubrique pour m'attirer ses attention : je me retrouve à embrasser une parfaite inconnue. D'accord, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais là où c'est drôle, c'est que j'embrasse allégrement une moldue pour la première fois : par le passé, mon père ne m'avait jamais laissé la possibilité de le tenter. Cela a ce petit goût d'interdit qui est si enivrant (quoique cela je le suis déjà), et le fait que ces lèvres me soient inférieures en terme de rang leur donne un attrait étrange. Décidément, et de manière générale, s'il y a une chose que les moldus français font bien, c'est les femmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, et un peu dessoulé, le grand Draco Malfoy que je suis sort de la boite à danse et à roulage de pelles et marche en titubant dans la rue. A côté de moi, Pansy est pendue au bras de Vincent, et je dois avoir encore un minimum de bon sens, parce que franchement j'arrive encore à me demander comment il fait pour la supporter. Gregory a décidé de transplaner chez lui avec Théodore, parce qu'ils ne tiennent plus debout (ce que je peux concevoir) et Blaise, quant à lui, marche à côté de moi d'une démarche qui s'efforce d'être noble. Mais bon, même lui qui y est allé avec modération, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas totalement dans son état naturel. Et le problème avec Blaise, c'est qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool : on a l'impression qu'il ne ressent rien, jusqu'au moment où il s'étale par terre. Or là, j'aimerais autant éviter ça, parce que je ne suis pas en état de vérifier s'il y a des moldus autour, ni même de transplaner avec quelqu'un. Autrement dit, il a intérêt à tenir le coup le Blaise, sinon moi, je campe ici cette nuit. Enfin, le temps qu'il décuve quoi… parce qu'on ne peut plus vraiment parler de nuit. La vérité est qu'il est 7 heures… ou 8. Non, 7. C'est que j'ai quelques difficultés à identifier le nombre de coups de la cloche. Mais là je suis sûr, c'est 7 heures du matin qu'il est. Enfin bon : je pense que je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet.

En marchant de notre pas assuré, on arrive devant des escaliers sous-terrain. Un truc pas net, à mon goût… mais en même temps, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal parce qu'il faut que ce soit moi l'imbécile qui lance :

'- Do we go in? Let's live dangerously...'

'- Draco, you are awfully drunk,' arrive à balbutier Vincent qui tangue entre les bras inutiles de Pansy.

- I am drunk, yes I am!' que je lui réponds fièrement. 'We are a funny group, aren't we?' Que j'ajoute à voix basse. 'But we could try out, still.'

'- Maybe it's dangerous', me fait la trouillarde à côté qui n'arrive pas à se tenir non plus. 'I don't think that…'

'- And?' fais-je convaincu.

'- But we don't even know what it is!'

'- I do know', sommes-nous interrompu par un docte Blaise dont seule la voix sérieusement éraillée montre l'état anormal (enfin, avec sa démarche et son regard quoi…). 'It's named a _metro_, it's written on it!'

Il pointe d'un doigt qui ne tremble même pas (et là, si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, je l'admirerais) un panneau en vert étrange. On se met donc tous en devoir de plisser difficilement les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer…

'- _Métropolitain_, it means nothing', fait Vincent avant d'éclater d'un rire gras.

'- Yes it does ! It's a muggle way to travel underground', tente d'expliquer Blaise qui a manifestement lui-aussi des problèmes avec les mots.

'- So, do we go in?'

De toutes façons, je ne leur laisse pas le choix : je commence à dévaler les escaliers, manquant une ou deux fois de m'écraser par terre et de rouler jusqu'en bas : le gardien des Malfoy doit veiller sur moi. Et puis, je suis satisfait de voir que les autres me suivent : c'est ça aussi de représenter ce que je suis… On arrive, on passe impunément par-dessus des barrières bizarres etc. tout en se marrant comme des tarés. De toutes façons, on s'en fiche il y a personne. Et s'il y avait, ils nous trouveraient trop avinés pour s'en préoccuper. On débouche devant un truc qui a une vague ressemblance avec un train, et je décide de m'y engouffrer, suivit de près par les autres. On s'affale en constatant avec plaisir que le wagon est vide.

Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident vienne me percer les tympans et réveiller un immonde mal de tête. Et là on démarre. Le truc va vite, ensuite doucement, on s'arrête plusieurs fois. Je vois Pansy morte de trouille (ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude) et complètement accrochée à un Vincent nauséeux. Mais jusque là tout va bien… ou c'est en tout cas ce que je constate lorsque Blaise, le si droit, vomit à littéralement deux centimètres de mes chaussures (encore que dans cette état j'ai du mal à discerner les distances correctement). Et merde… je fais quoi là ? Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce type il fonctionnait bizarrement. Enfin bon… Comme on est seuls dans le wagon, je demande à Pansy de surveiller que personne n'entre (qu'est-ce que je sais moi ? Ce serait plausible…) pendant que je nettoie. J'avoue, oui, j'ai quelques difficultés à me souvenir du sort à faire, mais finalement c'est bon : je lance un sort un peu mou, mais ça fera l'affaire, et je fais de même sur Blaise qui apparait moins sale, mais le visage décomposé. Quelle horreur. Moi, j'ai le mal de tête qui redescend doucement, et ça fait du bien ! Quand le truc étrange dans lequel nous sommes s'arrête, on décide de sortir pour changer de wagon, mais le truc ne bouge plus. Enfin… plus du tout : au bout de 10 minutes, on est toujours statique. Il y avait eu un message oral, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse moi, dans l'état où je suis ? Je parle même pas français.

Et là, Blaise nous fait :

'- We must be at the end…'

C'est qu'il est insupportable ce mec… même au bord du coma éthylique il faut qu'il sache tout ! Et puis mince alors… il n'devrait même pas être en état de parler. Pas croyable. Mais bon, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a raison, le bougre. Donc on sort, d'une démarche aussi assurée que nous sommes sobres, et on débouche en plein trafic moldu (parce que ça, quand même, je reconnais !), paumés. Je me mets à marcher au hasard, et au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que nous sommes sur un pont.

'- Hey, look! It's a bridge…'

'- Is it?' demande Pansy en se précipitant pour s'appuyer contre la barrière et regarder d'un air vide l'eau qui coule.

'- Yeah, it is…' renchéri la voix avinée de Vincent qui ne tient que par la clémence de Merlin.

'- I, I may say it's a big river, because there's a lot of water…'

Après cette remarque hautement intellectuelle, et intéressante, vous en conviendrez, de ma part, on se met à rire comme les derniers de cons. Heureusement qu'eux aussi sont faits, parce que je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un se souvienne de Draco Malfoy dans cet état lamentable d'ébriété.

Puis, on reprend notre marche laborieuse, et laborieuse est un bien faible mot. Sincèrement, je n'sais pas du combien de mètres à l'heure on fait, mais c'n'est pas glorieux. Et surtout, par je ne sais quelle impulsion, on décide de monter les escaliers. Un truc, on aurait dit Poudlard, mais en plus vieux et encore moins praticable. Franchement, je sais pas quelle est la hauteur de ce truc, mais c'est impressionnant. La première marche est impressionnante, déjà, alors imaginez les 157 autres… Enfin, ça c'est d'après moi, parce que maintenant qu'on est en haut, on confronte nos comptes, et j'avoue qu'il y a divergence. Mais quelque part, on n'est pas en état de faire des calculs arithmétiques. Ca varie de 157 à 133. Moi, je vous dis 157, et comme je suis un Malfoy, ils finissent par se ranger à mon avis. Normal, dans le fond… Bon, déjà, la première étape à constitué en l'atteinte d'un banc au milieu. On s'est affalé dessus. Et puis on a regardé les gens passer. Parce qu'il faut pas croire : cet endroit incroyablement resserré est super fréquenté, et une horde de moldus nous passe devant. Ils nous regardent bizarrement, et je pense que c'est à cause de l'alcool : on soit sentir de très loin. Et j'avoue que l'alcool moldu, on peut tous se porter caution, c'est tout aussi efficace qu'autre chose.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, on a du reprendre notre escalade ardue et je sais même pas comment on est arrivés en haut. Parce que là, franchement, c'était une épreuve de force. Mais nous voilà, à regarder passer encore quelques personnes. Ils vont tous au même endroit : je me demande ce que c'est ce truc. Certes, ils ont tous l'âge d'être en lycée, mais là où ils vont ressemble davantage à une carcasse de bâtiment qu'à autre chose. Enfin, je cite Blaise. Moi, je ne suis pas en état de fournir d'aussi belles phrases. Enfin, bon. On en est là, quoi. Et là on est vraiment sur le point de s'ennuyer plus que fort. Sur le point, parce qu'elle apparait. Sérieusement, j'avais jamais vu ça.

D'abord, c'est pas mon type. J'aime les nanas plantureuses, vous voyez le genre… Et bah, elle c'est l'opposé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy. Bon, j'avoue, mon vocabulaire est limité, je suis bourré. Mais avec les rares mots dont je dispose, je vais vous faire quelque chose d'aussi clair que possible. Elle est de taille moyenne, fine, les cheveux courts au carré, et… euh… elle est belle. Oh, et puis allez vous faire voir ! Je ne peux pas faire mieux ! C'est pas possible ça. Elle me plait quoi. Faut que je l'ajoute à mon tableau de chasse, c'est obligatoire. Je fais un signe à la bande à côté de moi de pas bouger (donc c'est peine perdue) et je m'approche de cette fille qui marche à toute vitesse. C'est pas vrai… c'est pas permis de marcher si vite ! Faudrait que je la rattrape, déjà, pour la faire succomber à mon charme.

Je cours à moitié dans sa direction, passe à travers une grille bleue particulièrement immonde, et constatant qu'elle ne m'a même pas remarqué (alors que les quelques autres spécimens autour de moi oui !), je prends ma décision :

'- Hi !'

Pas de réponse… Enfin, elle tourne la tête et me lance un regard étonné. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Vraiment. Il n'faudrait pas qu'elle m'échappe, celle-là. Sauf que bien sûr, elle se retourne avec un simple hochement d'épaule, et accélère même le pas après avoir jeté un œil à son poignet. Pourquoi son poignet ? J'en sais rien, et honnêtement, là, je m'en fiche. Alors je me mets à courir un peu plus vite (enfin, je fais ce que je peux !) et je réitère mon appel.

'- Hey, you !

- Pardon ? me demande-t-elle en se retournant.'

Bon, au moins, elle a compris que je lui parle. Mais… Merlin ! J'avais oublié que je suis en France ici. Je parle pas un mot de français moi, et hors de question d'appeler Blaise qui ne sais dire que trois mots et qui n'est vraiment pas présentable. Non, merci. Ils me suivent s'ils veulent (c'est ce qu'ils font !) mais alors non, ils ne vont pas me déranger dans ma drague imparable. Je la rattrape. Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle me comprenne.

'- You understand me ?'

Elle s'est arrêtée maintenant, et elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle semble hésiter. Je lui fais mon sourire-spécial de chez Malfoy-production, un peu altéré par l'alcool je l'avoue, et apparemment ça la décide.

'- Yes, me dit-elle.' ça c'est une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, entamer la conversation avec les compliments qui font rougir les filles. Ca ne rate jamais.

'- Where are you going, dear beauty?

- Who are you?' demande-t-elle. Elle ne m'a pas l'air séduite, juste un peu agacée. Faut que j'y aille à fond. Le problème, c'est que là, en la circonstance actuelle, mon nom ne va pas suffire à faire tomber dans mes bras une moldue.

'- I'm Draco Malfoy, to serve you, Princess.' Je lui offre le plus beau sourire que je puis. Le truc du prince charmant, ça marche toujours. Mais bon, elle ne réagit pas. Je vais devoir en rajouter une couche. 'Can I go with you?' dis-je en lui offrant mon bras.

Elle se met à rire. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais elle a un rire à la fois si joli et drôle que je l'imite. Et puis, normalement, les faire rire ça marche toujours. Finalement, elle acquiesce mais refuse mon bras, et je lui fais une courbette en l'invitant à passer devant.

'- It's up to you,' dit-elle, 'but I can't swear you'll be well received. It could be funny though.'

Je hoche la tête, mais si je n'ai sincèrement pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Règle numéro une, ne jamais les contredire. Je continue à marcher, pas très droit, et finalement on commence à descendre.

'- Were do you go?'

'- I have maths class… But, who are they?' me demande-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Blaise, Pansy et Vincent qui se tiennent debout et immobiles un peu plus loin.

'- Oh, they are just friends, I'll tell them to wait for me here. It's okay, isn't it?'

Elle hoche la tête pour me signifier que c'est bon, et je reviens vers mes débris d'amis pour le leur dire. Ils ne protestent même pas : de toutes manières, entre nous, c'est moi le chef. Blaise se fiche un peu de ma tête, en me disant que je ferais bien d'éviter de lui vomir dessus si je veux qu'elle finisse dans mon lit. Je l'envoie voir ses propres hippogriffes, mais il faut avouer qu'il a raison, le bougre.

Je reviens vers elle en tentant de paraître plus assuré que je ne le suis, et m'approchant d'elle je reprends tout de suite la conversation. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a une voix vraiment jolie. Et puis, elle parle bien anglais mais elle a ce petit accent français si mignon. Plus je lui parle plus j'adore. Cette nana, il faut vraiment qu'elle finisse dans mon tableau de chasse.

'- Where are we?'

'- At the lycée de S.' me dit-elle sérieuse. Je me mets à rire. Décidément, le français à des consonances très étranges.

'- Can you say that again?' Elle me regarde comme si j'étais totalement fou. Je dois avoir un rire ridicule. C'est souvent comme ça quand j'ai trop bu.

'- What do you mean? Lycée de S.?'

Non, décidément, cette langue est hilarante et elle, elle est super mignonne. On débouche devant un grand bâtiment, excessivement laid. A croire que ça va tomber en morceaux. On dévale quelques marches, je manque de m'affaler à terre et elle se met à rire à nouveau. Je l'entends marmonner du français, 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce type ?' mais je ne comprends pas, et je ne suis pas en état de lui demander. Je me mets à rire de plus en plus fort et m'apprête à entamer une descente encore plus laborieuse de l'escalier suivant lorsque je constate qu'elle s'est arrêtée. Ne pas perdre l'objectif de vue : mon tableau de chasse. Draco Malfoy, cesse de rire comme un imbécile et pense à ton tableau de chasse auquel tu dois impérativement ajouter cette moldue.

Je me redresse avec autant de classe que possible et lâche même la rampe pour me diriger hésitant vers elle. Elle s'est arrêtée et parle en français avec des amis. Un type à l'allure plutôt sympa, le genre qui supporterait Pansy, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée. Encore qu'à ce niveau, il y a vraiment que Vincent ! Et puis, à côté, une nana qui ne s'arrête pas de parler, je n'sais pas comment elle fait. Moi qui dois me concentrer pour faire des phrases sensées et séduire ma belle ! Elle à une coupe de cheveux étonnamment similaire à celle du chanteur des Bizarr'sisters, et de l'autre imbécile de Granger : le genre que vous vous demandez comment elle fait pour retrouver les différentes parties de son visage. Ils parlent, et je les vois me jeter des regards.

'- C'est qui ce type ?' demande la frisée, un sourcil levé. D'accord, je ne comprends pas le français, mais il y a qu'à voir le sourcil de cette moldue : elle me dédaigne. Je hais l'alcool, au final.

'- Un type bourré et manifestement anglais qui veut venir en cour et…'

Ma future dulcinée (dans le fond, je sais que je l'aurais !) continue à s'expliquer un peu et à parler, mais je ne comprends rien. Alors je décroche, qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Je vais finir par me demander ce que je viens faire là. Mais, idée soudaine : je ne connais pas son nom. Incontinent, je m'approche, lui frôle le bras, et m'affalant sur son amie parce que je n'arrive pas à tenir droit, je lui demande.

'- What's your name, creature of my heart?' L'autre nana se met à rire : je sens qu'on ne va pas s'apprécier. Elle me repousse un peu violemment et s'époussette avant de me dire.

'- I doubt that you are a real English visitor, but please, don't give me this horrible alcoholic smell to… smell. And… she's named Caroline.'

Mais elle m'énerve déjà. Enfin, il me reste un point résolument positif, je connais le nom de cette fille si jolie ! Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et tente d'amorcer une conversation avec Caroline. Un joli nom. Enfin, j'en sais rien, c'est peut être l'alcool qui me prend la tête. Malheureusement, un homme, grand et… grand arrive et ouvre la porte d'une pièce en me lançant un regard bizarre. Les gens qui étaient ici entrent, et l'autre insupportable moldue me fait :

'- Try not to show you are completely drunk, and say you are a pen pall if you want a chance to stay. Which I would rather not see happen actually.'

Je rêve, ou elle se fout de moi ? Mais, je vais la tuer sérieusement ! De quel droit est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? J'entre, l'air digne, trébuche sur une chaise : ils ne savent pas ranger les chaises ici ? Je m'assois, et le prof (oui, c'est manifestement le prof) m'interpelle en français. Ils ne pourraient pas être compréhensibles aussi ? Pff.

Sans rire, j'ai pas tenu plus de 2 minutes. Je me suis fait virer par l'autre type. Incompréhensible en plus. Non, mais, vraiment ! comment voulez-vous que je comprenne que 'plize, go aout' signifie 'Please go out!' Bah j'ai rien compris ! Et puis Merlin, je suis bourré moi. D'ailleurs, je commence à sérieusement plus tenir debout. Levé depuis… hier matin ! Quelle connerie… Vaillamment, je suis le chemin que j'ai pris à l'aller, je me paume dix fois, et je retrouve mes trois amis (enfin, mes deux amis et la pimbêche) qui m'attendent. Et bien sûr, Blaise commence par se foutre de ma gueule.

'- You already lost?'

'- Ho, please, do shut up…' lui dis-je avant de tituber avec difficulté. 'I'm tired.'

'- And so do I', fait Pansy.

Je lui lance un regard tout sauf compatissant, et prends une décision. Je lui dis, incluant Vincent dans mon assertion, qu'elle peut y aller si elle veut. Mais que je veux que Blaise reste.

'- You want me to help you seducing her?' me demande-t-il en se moquant plus que visiblement de moi.

Bien sûr, je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu… mais avouez que c'est pas facile. Pansy et Vincent ne demandent pas leur reste, et partent en faisant de grands moulinets de bras vers un endroit où on ne les verra pas transplaner. Blaise et moi, on s'assoit sur une espèce de rebord en pierre, et je lui explique en me répétant un peu que je veux absolument l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, qu'elle est superbe, et que j'aurais besoin qu'il fasse taire sa pote insupportable, lui qui parle tout le temps, aussi. Mais, surtout, je veux absolument l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, elle est superbe, et j'aurais besoin qu'il fasse taire son amie insupportable, lui qui parle tout le temps, aussi. Blaise m'écoute, ou dort debout –assit !-, je ne sais pas. Mais bon, moi je continue jusqu'à ce que :

'- It's all right Draco. I think I've got it. Don't say it another time or I'll drive mad.'

Franchement, ce mec n'est pas drôle pour une noise ! Mais bon, je me résous à me taire pour être certain qu'il fera ce que je lui ai demandé sans bouder… et je pense que je me suis endormi. Je dis ça parce qu'une espèce d'alarme suraigüe m'a fait sursauté tellement soudainement que je pense que je dormais. Je jette des regards autour de moi, et je vois des moldus partout sortir du bâtiment. Je secoue Blaise.

'- Be ready! I think she'll come now!'

Il me lance un regard profondément désabusé, ou peut être est-ce simplement que lui n'est pas sorti de sa léthargie, et il hoche la tête comme il peut. Attente de quelques minutes, et je la vois arriver. Pliée de rire, manifestement, à échanger à toute vitesse avec les deux autres de toute à l'heure. Franchement, faut vraiment qu'elle me plaise, parce que moldue et avec des amis comme ça…! Je m'avance et pris d'une idée qui me semble très intelligente, j'arrache une pâquerette et la lui tends fièrement. Elle me regarde, immobile, tandis que son amie imbécile se met à rire et lance en français :

'- Il est fêlé, l'amour de ta vie…'

Moi, personnellement, je n'ai rien compris, mais je vois Blaise ouvrir grand les yeux, et je lui lance un regard qui se veut plein de sens. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vu 'aide-moi-tout-de-suite-sinon-je-te-tue', ou la version plus avinée qui fait 'SOS-paumé-help', mais il s'est approché. Moi, je continue à brandir ma fleur assez abimée pour tout dire, et elle finit par la prendre. Elle me fait :

'- Thank you very much! But, what is it for?'

'- Well, it's a present!'

'- Is it?' arrive à dire son amie toujours hilare, parce que Blaise n'a manifestement pas encore réussi à accaparer son attention. Elle, je ne peux pas la voir en… rien du tout !

Finalement, Blaise lui dit quelque chose en français. Un français maladroit parce qu'elle lui répond que s'il veut, ils peuvent parler en anglais. Blaise, que sa fierté Serpentarde soutient heureusement, refuse d'un signe de tête, et commence une discussion mémorable. Tellement drôle que l'on arrête de parler avec ma Caroline. Enfin, moi je ne comprenais pas tout, mais à côté ma dulcinée est tordue de rire, et les expressions de Blaise et madame je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu'est-une-brosse valent le détour.

'- Vous êtes ?' demande-t-elle.

'- Blaise.'

'- Alcooliques anonymes ?' demande-t-elle particulièrement moqueuse sous l'air d'incompréhension de Blaise. 'You drank too, no?'

'- Well, yes.'

'- You are friend to _le Dom Juan de ces dames_?' fait-elle. Je n'ai pas compris, mais le regard de Blaise s'illumine, et je crains soudain qu'ils n'aient trouvé un sujet de conversation.

'- Draco est plutôt… Casanova. A mon avis…'

Il a apparemment un accent extrêmement ridicule, parce qu'elle se met à rire. Ou c'est juste l'alcool. Ou ce qu'il a dit… qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi.

'- Casanova amoureux de Caroline ? Ca promet…'

Elle a dut dire quelque chose de pas sympathique, parce que celle que je convoite la menace du doigt en prononçant : 'Toi et Monsieur T. !' Puis elle se met à rire, et tandis que l'autre prend un air renfrogné, elle semble avoir besoin de me prendre pour confident. J'avoue, ça m'arrange bien. Il faut juste avoir l'air d'être d'accord.

'- It's that she's got some illicit love affairs she won't recognize!' Je hoche la tête, me promettant de m'en souvenir pour une conversation ultérieure. Puis, comme la conversation semble plus virulente à côté, je me retourne vers les deux autres : s'ils peuvent me servir de sujet de conversation, parfait !

'- Pas pire que M. de Valmont ?' dit-elle à mon ami visiblement déboussolé.

'- Qui dis-vous ?' Blaise à vraiment l'air paumé, et Caroline à côté de moi rigole comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si drôle. Elle me regarde et me dit :

'- I'm sorry, I have a rather ridiculous laugh.'

Je lui dis que non, mais pas très convaincu… je suis vraiment trop fatigué, et j'ai comme l'impression que Blaise aussi faiblit sensiblement.

'- Et bien, le personnage des_ Liaisons dangereuses_, le livre de Laclos. C'est français, mais quand même…'

Blais soupire, et il lui répond :

'- Oh, un _muggle_ livre ?'

Moment de pause : on se regarde tous les deux : il vient de faire une grosse bêtise. Enorme ! Une immense bêtise… Pendant un instant, j'ai l'espoir qu'elles n'aient remarqué, mais ça s'envole vite.

'- A _what_?' demande l'autre frisée. Non mais franchement, c'est pas possible. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter les questions. Blaise reste silencieux, comme paralysé.

'- Nothing, nothing!' dis-je. 'It's just alcohol, I think…'

'- No, you seem to be hiding something!' s'exclame Caroline. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, vient nous en aide. Il faut… partir. Je reviendrais une autre fois, il faut que je la mette sur mon tableau de chasse ! Mais là, on va juste continuer à laisser échapper des bêtises. Il ne faut surtout pas. J'attrape Blaise par la manche et tente de le tirer. Forcément, nous sommes tous les deux instables, et on faillit s'écraser à terre.

On commence à monter laborieusement vers les grilles si laides de l'entrée, et je me retourne et lance :

'- I'll come back, for you, my dear…'

'-Both of you will be back?' demande Caroline tandis que son amie lance : 'Drunk ? Or maybe sober, this time!' Ah ! S'il y a une chose que les amies moldues françaises de jolies filles sont particulièrement, c'est insupportables !

On s'enfuit rapidement, en courant comme on peut, et puis après avoir encore marché un peu en titubant, plus de fatigue qu'à cause de l'alcool, on transplane ensemble devant chez moi. Le manoir Malfoy va accueillir deux saouls en mal de repos !

* * *

Je déteste le matin. Il fait toujours trop jour, trop tout… c'est insupportable. Mais en plus, ce matin, j'ai un mal de tête affreux. Affreux, et encore, c'est peu. J'ai la tête qui éclate, j'voudrais seulement dormir… Et je viens de dormir.

Je m'appuis sur un coude, me relève comme je peux, et vois Blaise qui dors encore, affalé à même le sol. Moi, j'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Je veux dormir… et… et je veux une potion contre les mal des têtes. J'appelle de toutes mes forces un elfe de maison, ce qui a pour premier effet de réveiller Blaise.

'- Would you please shut up, Draco…'

'- No,' lui dis-je, puis j'ajoute pour l'elfe. 'Bring me something for the headache… and… Well, you see!'

Il hoche la tête, revient avec deux fioles, et m'en tend une. Je l'absorbe avidement tandis que Blaise fait un effort surhumain pour se mettre dans une position qui lui permette de boire. Finalement, il s'en sort comme il peut et au bout de 5 minutes, on est à nouveau dans un état normal. Je me lève, encore fatigué malgré le départ de la gueule de bois et du mal de tête. Je dis à Blaise qu'il peut aller dans la chambre d'amis la plus proche s'il veut prendre une douche, et me dirige vers mes propres appartements. J'ouvre l'eau chaude au maximum, entre dans ma chambre pour prendre de quoi trainer à la maison (autrement dit, de la marque, mais confortable), et rentre à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard je quitte la salle de bain, les cheveux relativement en désordre, je tombe sur un Blaise assit sur mon lit qui s'impatiente manifestement. Bah quoi, je peux encore me détendre, non ? Et puis, déjà, il a de la chance que je n'ai pas pris la peine et le temps de me coiffer : je pense que Blaise est le seul qui m'ait vu dans mon état véritable au lendemain d'une soirée. Bien à mes dépends d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, il ne m'embête pas trop, alors…

'- Oh, little Draco Malfoy didn't take one more hour to brush his hair!'

Oui, bon… j'ai dis pas trop, il ne faut pas s'imaginer qu'il me fiche totalement la paix. Je lui envois un regard assassin, aussi noir que tout autre Malfoy l'aurait fait, et je passe devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là pour aller dans la salle à manger, avec la ferme intention de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il me suit et, alors que je m'apprête à appeler l'elfe, il m'apprend avec un sourire moqueur qu'il est 4 heures de l'après-midi. Je pense n'avoir jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant d'incrédulité. Pas que ce soit si terrible, s'entend ! Non, c'est simplement que mon esprit n'est pas encore totalement clair. Je change donc mes plans, et demande une collation hybride, avec du pain, des gâteaux, du thé, et un sandwich poulet-mayonnaise. Et non, vous ne vous moquez pas… j'ai toujours aimé les sandwichs comme ça, même si je ne le montre jamais, bien sûr !

Tout cela pour vous dire que nous nous installons dans deux fauteuils, devant une table basse, et je me mets à dévorer mon sandwich pendant que Blaise se sert négligemment une tasse de thé. Très sincèrement, je n'ai pas encore repensé à la soirée (et surtout la matinée) d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, et c'est Blaise qui relance la conversation en se servant largement en muffins.

'- Why did you suddenly had the wish to seduce that girl?'

'- Well…' commençais-je. Puis je me tus, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait ce matin même, repassant les événements en boucles dans mon cerveau. Comment avais-je pu être aussi peu digne de moi-même ?

Déjà, j'avais titubé tout du long de ma conversation. Et puis ma pâquerette sans pétale si ridicule, les conneries que j'avais sorties… Comment j'allais faire, maintenant, pour séduire cette fille. Je veux dire… je serais parti sur le bon pied, comme je le fais toujours, ça aurait roulé tout seul ! Mais là, elle conserverait très certainement l'impression que j'avais donné : un type bourré et sans manières. Un con. Mais je suis le digne et dernier représentant des Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'autorise des petites frasques que je ne suis pas quelqu'un plein de classe et de superbe. C'est ce que je vous disais au début… Tout ça pour dire que j'étais dans la merde.

'- Merlin, Blaise, do something for me… Tell me why I acted like a stupid… like a stupid muggle and not the noble Malfoy I am!'

'- Does the fact that you were completely drunk remind you of something?' se moqua-t-il. Je vous jure qu'il va se faire étriper avant d'avoir eu le temps de me refaire une remarque comme ça !

Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Franchement, qui ne s'en souviendrait pas ? Mais il faut avouer que même saoul, j'y suis allé fort. Jusqu'ici, le pire que j'avais fait en ayant trop bu, s'était me montrer entreprenant avec Pansy : avouez que c'est quand même pas mal… Cette fois-ci, je me suis ridiculisé devant des moldus ! J'ai réussi à en arriver à un tel degré que l'autre malotrue là c'est payé ma tête tout du long. Oh… et bah voilà, je suis vraiment mal. Je ne peux et ne veux pas lâcher le morceau : cette fille me plait décidément trop. Je ne suis juste pas au bout de mes nombreuses peines. Foi de Malfoy, il faut que je reprenne les choses en main et en un rien de temps elle me tombera littéralement et symboliquement dans les bras. Malheureusement (ou peut être heureusement…) mes réflexions sont arrêtées dans leur cours par la voix de Blaise.

'- That's just one less Draco, don't get yourself sick about that girl…'

Je le regarde comme s'il avait totalement perdu la tête… Celui que je pourrais considérer comme mon meilleur ami a-t-il perdu la tête ? Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas une question de choix : je me dois de remettre mon honneur en bonne place. Il est absolument hors de question qu'une moldue conserve une opinion si dédaigneuse à mon égard.

'- Of course not, Blaise, I have to come back and seduce her. It's my whole reputation you're insulting now!'

'- Is it? Well, it just depends on you, but let me tell you're going to have a hard time doing this.'

'- Please tell me why?' Je demande cela à Blaise avec un air tellement outré qu'il éclate de rire en se payant carrément ma tête. Comme je ne peux pas le laisser une fois de plus se payer ma tête, je sors ma baguette que je brandis fièrement, et je le mets au défi de continuer à se rire de moi aussi ouvertement. Il arrête, reprends assez difficilement sa respiration, et me réponds plus sérieusement :

'- Because all she'll remember of you is a drunk guy. You don't have a chance, I think.'

Je me mets à bouder mon ami, prenant un air dédaigneux et plissant le nez comme le fait si bien ma mère. Ca me laisse suffisamment de temps de battement pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire, et comme un éclair de génie traverse mon esprit parfait, je me retourne vers lui et lui dis d'un air condescendant :

'- I hope you don't expect you'll be able to seduce her friend. Let me tell you looked as drunk as me… And this _loving_ creature seems to love mocking people. I'm so sorry for you…'

Blaise me regarde, complètement incrédule, comme si je venais de lui sortir la plus grosse énormité qui soit, et esquisse un sourire. Parce que lui, avec ses sourires moqueurs et faussement moralisateurs, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué son manège. Oui, oui, j'avais légèrement trop bu et je n'avais pas les idées claires, et je ne suis pas certain de tous mes souvenirs… mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il flirtait ouvertement.

'- You really thought I wanted to go out with this unbearable talkative girl? No, Draco, not her! She's too much of a crazy muggle for me!'

Nous nous mettons à rire… ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'ai cru. Non, non. Pas du tout. Je ne l'ai pas cru du tout. Je vais même le piéger le bougre. Parce qu'il va y revenir avec moi et si, foi de Malfoy, il ne finit pas par faire de cette folle sa nouvelle conquête, je sors avec une moldue… Non, non. Vous oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous… je n'ai rien dit. Et puis, d'abord, je veux juste l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était mon objectif. Je commence à hocher la tête dans le vide, et Blaise me fait.

'- I never thought I would see this, and even more knowing who she is!'

'- Hum… what?'

'- Ladies and gentlemen,' fait-il avec un large sourire, 'the great Draco Malfoy is in love with a muggle named Caroline.'

Très drôle. Je pousse un soupir et secoue la tête d'un air désespéré. Ce type est franchement grave. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux ! Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. Je suis un homme à plaisir, comme mes prédécesseurs. Oui, les plaisirs. Le plaisir personnel. Les femmes, je m'en fiche éperdument lorsqu'elles ne sont pas dans mon lit. Enfin…

Je me lève d'un coup, et Blaise, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute. Il est temps de me préparer à repartir demain matin à la chasse. J'attrape un dernier muffin avant de quitter la pièce, suivit de mon ami. Nous nous installons dans ce qui fut un jour le bureau de mon père et que j'adore utiliser pour faire des choses futiles. Qu'y puis-je ? Je reste un adolescent qui tente de faire une crise qu'il a du cacher comme il le pouvait… et puis, je me venge un peu. C'est sans doute puéril, mais comme personne (et j'insiste sur le fait que même Blaise n'a pas percé ce point à jour) ne connait mes motivations, je peux me faire ce plaisir… Tout cela pour dire que je m'assois à la place de mon père avec un sourire ironique, sors ma baguette, et lance un _'accio « Les moldues »'_ sous le regard incrédule de mon ami. J'avoue que moi-même, la première fois que j'ai trouvé cet ouvrage posé dans le bureau de mon père, j'ai cru que c'était une erreur. Mais non, même mon père a eu des conquêtes de ce côté-là. Ou peut être était-ce pour les torturer mieux… qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

J'invite Blaise à s'assoir, sort une feuille, ouvre la livre au chapitre qui m'intéresse, et commence à faire une liste avec une certaine excitation. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, et ça me donne une sensation très étrange. Excessivement étrange pour tout dire. C'est à la fois interdit et possible. Il n'y a plus d'amende si j'enfreins ce règlement implicite.

Blaise semble interloqué, puis se met à lire à l'envers, manifestement assez intéressé. Finalement, je ferme le livre et regarde mon parchemin. Dans le fond, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup : on séduit les femmes moldues comme on en séduirait de sorcières, mais en évitant toute allusion à la magie, et en essayant de paraître naturel. Pas de problème.

Voilà. Je suis près. Je porte un énorme bouquet de fleur et je m'apprête à transplaner. Il est presque 9 heures, parce que Blaise m'a dit qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain : ça ferait suspect d'arriver le jour même, totalement dessaoulés et frais comme des roses printanières (roses joliment blanches et roses comme celles de mon large arrangement floral). J'ai pris soin de me munir d'argent moldu, et cela fait 5 minutes que je me remémore l'endroit qu'elle m'a nommé, afin de ne pas me tromper. Je me concentre fort sur le 'lycée de S.' en repensant aux immondes grilles bleues. Blaise me tient le bras : il préfère qu'on atterrisse ensemble, puisqu'il n'est là que pour m'accompagner, me dit-il.

Nous apparaissons dans un lieu public ! Mais à quoi je pensais… A mon grand soulagement, personne n'a rien vu (ce qui se repère en général par l'abondance de cris effarés), et je me dépêche de me poster là où il me semble qu'elle devrait apparaître, et…

Et là, j'attends pendant presque une heure. Non, mais, sérieusement ! Je pense que dans cet espace temps j'ai lancé au moins 10 sortilèges de rafraichissement à mes fleurs qui donnaient des signes de faiblesse. C'est qu'il fait chaud, et ce n'est pas particulièrement indiqué pour des fleurs que la magie n'a pas raffermies. Or ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Cette attente devient vite lourde, et soudain je demande à Blaise de m'apprendre le français. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, se met à rire tout seul, et me dit que je suis un cas désespéré. Non mais franchement, vous parlez d'un ami… C'est à en pleurer.

A un autre moment, une nana s'est approché et nous a demandé quelque chose. Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui dire qu'elle polluait mon air (ce n'est pas parce que je fais une exception de j'en fais mille !), Blaise avait fait un signe négatif de la tête en disant non, et elle est partie en hochant les épaules.

'- She asked for fire… I don't know what it can be for!' Je hoche la tête et reprends ma réflexion ; et lorsqu'après un bruit strident j'aperçois des hordes de moldus sortir du bâtiment et j'ai une lueur d'espoir.

La voilà. Si belle, si jeune, si inhabituellement séduisante. Décidément, je ne m'étais pas trompé, même le jugement gâté par les vapeurs de l'alcool, et je suis certain que mes roses sont nécessaires, comme la séduction de cette beauté l'est. Il reste de la malchance dans mon bonheur, puisqu'elle est visiblement avec madame-touffe-de-cheveux (qui, en plus, ne sait pas s'habiller). Il faudra faire avec. De l'autre côté de ma princesse, et visiblement en train de se chamailler avec elle, une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci est vraiment jolie. C'est exactement le type que j'aime d'habitude. Mais, aujourd'hui, il y a la plus belle jeune fille du monde à ses côtés… tant pis !... Attendez, je ne viens pas de dire que je n'avais jamais vue de femme plus belle que cette moldue. Enfin, oui. Mais non. Vous m'avez compris… et sinon, vous allez effacer mes paroles de votre mémoire, merci d'avance.

Elles sont maintenant très proches de moi, et je me lève. Je me dirige vers elles avec davantage de dignité que la dernière fois, et je mets tous mes gènes de belles manières à mon service. Arrivé à leur niveau, je prends la main de Caroline et y dépose un baiser. Madame parlotte reprend la parole.

'- Tiens, c'était lui dont je parlais. Il a quand même l'air moins con quand il n'est pas bourré.' C'est dit à l'adresse de l'inconnue, puis elle se tourne vers Blaise (je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux). 'Already? And not even drunk…'

Il se renfrogne légèrement, et l'inconnue prend la parole. Elle a un accent bizarre, sûrement américain. Pas mon style ça par contre, mais bon…

'- You are Caroline's new lover, aren't you?'

Je hoche la tête, et lui réponds que c'est ce que j'espère. L'autre imbécile se met encore à rire, et je me retourne vers ma beauté pour lui donner le bouquet. Elle ouvre grands les yeux et me fixe étonnée. Je lui fais un sublime sourire et je la vois me répondre : je semble plutôt bien parti, au final. Elle se tourne vers ses amies puis dans ma direction.

'- You know I have class, and I have flowers now!'

'- Well, I didn't know that…'

Elle se met à rire. Un rire plus doux que d'habitude, moins étrange que celui que je lui avais entendu jusqu'ici. Ca lui va à ravir. Je prends une décision sur un coup de tête. Et j'inclus avec moi Blaise qui se met à bouder ouvertement. C'est que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'il aille avec cette autre moldue folle. Et puis, avec ses amies, elle acceptera peut être de venir.

'- Please accept to have lunch with us!'

'- Well…' fait Caroline.

Elle regarde ses amies, puis elles se mettent à discuter en français, quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. La brune, plus sympathique que l'autre folle (tiens, j'ai compris à qui elle me faisait penser… à Trelawney ! Merlin, sauvez-moi… et Blaise !), semble en désaccord avec les deux autres. Ma jeune future-amante est tellement naturelle et mignonne. Agréable à regarder dans sa querelle. Finalement, elles semblent tomber d'accord.

'- A McDonald would be alright. Are you okay?'

Je lance un regard profondément désespéré à Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'un 'McDonald'. Blaise, le pauvre, ne semble pas plus au courant. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait pris étude des moldus ! Un Serpentard, même curieux, s'abstient de s'informer des mœurs moldus : ce serait indécent. Tout cela pour dire que nous ne comprenons pas. Je vois Blaise esquisser un mouvement et ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce que c'est. Je le coupe précipitamment, et leur fait un sublimissime sourire.

'- That's perfect! Let's meet here at 12?'

'- Hum. It'd be better if we could meet here in an hour and a half.'

J'acquiesce toujours rayonnant, faisant volontairement fi du regard désapprobateur de Blaise. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. D'accord, je ne sais pas où on va… mais il est hors de question de montrer que l'on ignore de quoi elles parlent. Ca ferait ridicule ; or un Malfoy ne se ridiculise jamais.

Elles s'éloignent avec un signe de main, se remettant à discuter. Qu'elle est belle, ma future proie. Je pense que je suis resté absorbé dans mes réflexion pendant un certain temps parce qu'en reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je me suis retrouvé face à un Blaise qui m'observait avec un sourire en coin, mais l'air manifestement ennuyé. Je lui lance un regard incendiaire, et il réagit au quart de tour.

'- You couldn't, at once, accept you were unaware of what a McDonald is, could you?' Je ne peux pas le laisser ma dire ça. Non mais franchement… Alors, je lui renvois à la figure :

'- Blaise, don't attack me because you don't know how to seduce the portrait of Trelawney!'

'- What?' Ah… si vous saviez comme c'est satisfaisant de constater que Blaise Zabini, lui aussi, perd parfois la face.

Je me suis donc occupé pendant le temps de notre attente à insupporter Blaise par des remarques de ce type, jusqu'à lui faire semi-avouer qu'il pourrait peut être considérer la possibilité que… Quel que soit son degré de sincérité, il n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler ! Vous savez ce qui l'a trahi ? C'est quand il s'est exclamé que de toutes manières elle ne ressemblait pas à la folle du Troisième œil. Avec la ressemblance flagrante qu'il y a, si ça ne fait pas une preuve irréfutable, je demande à voir !

Enfin bon, tout cela pour vous dire que nous attendons, qu'elles finissent par revenir (et il faut avouer qu'à un moment j'ai perdu espoir), et qu'elles prennent une direction en se mettant à discuter. Inutile de préciser que Blaise et moi nous suivons sagement, ne sachant pas où nous allons. Elles parlent en français entre elles, et Blaise place parfois un mot ou deux. Je me sens bête, il faut l'avouer : c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment participer à la conversation. Caroline tient toujours son bouquet, et je décide de commencer à tenter ma manœuvre d'approche : si les choses se déroulent comme prévu (c'est-à-dire comme dans la majorité des cas), je devrais passer à la phase supérieure juste après le repas. Je m'approche d'elle, et pose ma main sur son épaule : un regard et un demi-sourire gêné. Et bien… cela me semble décidément prendre une bonne tournure.

Nous arrivons devant une sorte d'enseigne colorée, et me voilà forcé de pénétrer dans une enceinte bourrée de moldus, à en devenir fou. Je préfère vous épargner le récit : commander de quoi manger ne m'a jamais paru si difficile. Déjà, il a fallu faire comme si je comprenais alors que je ne comprenais rien. Puis, commander et payer ce que je n'aurais jamais réussi sans l'assistance de Caroline, je l'avoue. Je n'avais jamais mangé de tels aliments, et dois reconnaître à mon grand dam avoir trouvé à ce plat étrange des saveurs agréables et un goût plus que bon. Autrement dit, j'en mangerais volontiers à nouveau. A part ce genre d'informations parfaitement mineures, les grandes lignes du repas sont à mon sens les suivantes : celle que je convoite m'apprécie de plus en plus. Vous pouvez vous dire que c'est l'ego démesuré des Malfoy qui me fait dire ça. Détrompez-vous ! Enfin… je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aurais été enclin à avoir cette opinion même sans confirmation ! Mais il se trouve que Blaise m'en a apporté la confirmation. Alors qu'elles croyaient sans doute que Blaise (le seul propre à comprendre leur conversation) tout comme moi ne prêtions pas attention à leur conversation, elles se dirent :

'- Alors Caro, tu fais la conquête de l'homme de ta vie ?' demande la brune.

'- Avouer que ce mec est beau !' c'est alors exclamé mon amour. Et là, j'ai reçu de Blaise un signe d'intelligence qui signifiait que j'étais clairement dans la bonne voie.

Parmi les autres informations que je peux retirer de ce repas, se trouve aussi le fait que les deux amies de Caroline s'appellent de même : Morgane. A croire, franchement, qu'elle ne fait tout que dans la symétrie. Leur nom, d'ailleurs, est assez imprononçable à mon sens… mais il a au moins le bon goût d'exister dans notre histoire… La deuxième Morgane, d'ailleurs, me parait du même avis que moi quant à Blaise. Et vu l'air conspirateur qu'elle a affiché toute la durée du repas, il y a espoir qu'elle agisse dans ce sens qui m'intéresse.

Lorsque finalement nous sortons du restaurant bondé, je ne peux cacher que je ressens une certaine satisfaction. Les deux Morgane nous quittent, en disant qu'elles doivent y aller, et Blaise se propose de les raccompagner. Je sais pertinemment que c'est pour me faciliter la tâche : il a toujours fait comme ça, pour m'aider. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, et je reste en tête à tête avec Caroline. Merlin, qu'elle est belle : je n'en peux croire mes yeux, et il me parait incroyable que ce soit elle qui me parait sous ses traits si parfaits. Je la vois qui me regarde, et j'ai tout de même assez d'esprit pour savoir reconnaître dans son regard qu'elle me trouve beau. Etrangement, j'en tire encore davantage de satisfaction qu'en d'autres occasions (et Merlin sait que c'est loin d'être la première fois que je lis l'admiration dans les yeux d'une jeune femme !).

Elle semble attendre quelque chose… et moi aussi. Ce qui fait que nous restons immobile et muet l'un face à l'autre. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'il faudrait que j'agisse : merci, je connais les techniques de flirts. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai de cesse de la regarder, de la dévorer des yeux. Et voilà. Dans le fond, je voudrais que cela dure longtemps encore. Des heures et des années. Pourtant, elle se détourne soudain, et me dis d'une voix manifestement contrariée, en esquissant déjà un pas :

'- I have to go…'

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'avancer davantage, je me précipite, me saisit de sa main et la retournant vers moi l'embrasse. Très cliché… oui, je sais. Mais qu'y puis-je, si cela fait très cliché, déjà vu. J'ai juste un parfait bonheur en perceptive. Et j'en suis certain, parce que jamais baiser ne m'a paru si doux. Puis, je la regarde, et après avoir décidé que je la verrais à nouveau le lendemain, je m'éloigne. Voilà une chose de bien faite, comme les Malfoy le font si bien ! En souriant tout seul (et c'est bien parce que je suis avec des moldus et que même sans montrer ma dignité et mon dédain il est clair que je les surpasse), je rejoins un Blaise un peu fatigué, qui m'attends là où nous avons transplané à l'aller. Après avoir trouvé un endroit plus discret, parce que notre atterrissage de ce matin aurait pu être plus que remarqué, nous repartons pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

Merlin, sauvez-moi. Il m'aura fallu deux mois, trois jours, et quelques heures, pour me rendre compte que je suis amoureux. Et non, vous n'allez pas m'expliquer l'air ravi que tout le monde le sait parfaitement depuis le début et que Blaise n'a eut de cesse de me le répéter : ça ne m'intéresse pas. Premièrement parce que Moi, je ne le savais pas. Et ensuite, parce que ça ne m'avance à rien du tout ! Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce fameux Blaise ne s'en tire pas mieux, avec son échevelée. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne peut pas être sympathique… Juste, trop de bruit et de folie pour moi.

Enfin, pour en revenir à mon sujet, si j'ai mis autant de temps à en prendre conscience, c'est que les choses se sont faites naturellement, et que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en plein questionnements existentiels, que j'ai fais le bilan. Et ça m'a sauté aux yeux : tout d'abord parce qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais de bilan de ses affaires amoureuses avec une même femme, puisqu'elles ne font que passer dans son lit. Avoir à réfléchir à l'état de ma relation, c'était accepter qu'elle était sérieuse. Une relation sérieuse, avec une moldue, il fallait vraiment que je sois amoureux ! Et ce n'est que la partie la plus visible de l'iceberg. Je suis allé la voir presque tout le jour, je suis devenu généreux (avec ma mère, avec les élèves, etc.), j'ai d'ailleurs pris la décision de revenir à Poudlard puisque j'y étais réinscrit, mais n'y allais jamais : elle préférerait me voir studieux. J'ai appris des bases de français. Je me suis acheté des appareils moldus et j'ai appris à m'en servir ! Un Malfoy avec un téléphone portable… je me demande parfois ce que mon père aurait dit s'il m'avait vu composer fébrilement un numéro pour appeler ma copine. Dire que je suis allé jusqu'à demandé à Granger comment ça fonctionnait, parce que personne d'autre de ma connaissance ne savait le faire ! A part un sourire moqueur, elle n'est pas allée répandre partout mon intérêt pour la technologie moldue, et je l'en remercie. J'ai lu 'L'histoire de Poudlard' pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas moyen de défier la magie trop forte du château pour une malheureuse onde téléphonique…

Je me suis beaucoup demandé comment aurait réagit mon parrain s'il avait su cela. Dans le fond, je sais très bien qu'il aurait commencé par m'expliquer que c'était anormal, indigne de moi. Puis, au bout de deux jours, il m'aurait demandé avec son air sérieux et réprobateur de la lui décrire et de me justifier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait fini par exiger de la rencontrer. Et je n'ai pas de doute qu'elle lui aurait plu, au fond…

Je n'en reste pas moins honteusement amoureux d'une moldue. Cependant, une fois cette vérité avérée et vérifiée, en partie parce que je ne pouvais plus le nier, me voilà en devoir de prendre une décision. Lui avouerais-je ma nature, ce dont je meure d'envie, ou vais-je devoir continuer à vivre clandestin et à parfaire ma connaissance des menus de restaurant moldus ? J'ai parlé à McGonagall. Franchement, vous vous imaginez l'incongruité de la scène : je n'ai jamais aimé vraiment cette bonne femme, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est restée très honnête, et m'a pris au sérieux sans se moquer. Le vieux fou n'y aurait pas manqué, lui. Tout cela pour vous dire que me voici face à la directrice de Poudlard afin de tenter d'obtenir son approbation. Parce que oui, je préférerais lui parler de mon monde, mais avant tout la convaincre et lui en montrer les beautés dans ce château.

'- I have a request, professor.'

Elle me regarde un peu étonnée, parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'un Malfoy vient demander une faveur avec tant d'humilité. Un mouvement de tête m'encourage à continuer.

'- I have a…' Je prends une inspiration de toutes mais forces, parce qu'il me faut un courage immense pour lui dire ça. Franchement, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle se moque de moi : je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. '… a muggle girlfriend.'

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir l'espace d'un instant, mais elle reprend vite son expression habituelle, et me demande, stoïque :

'- Is that true Mr Malfoy?'

'- Well, yes. I know it sounds strange. But it's true… actually, Blaise has one too.'

A nouveau, elle marque son étonnement, mais plus discrètement encore. Je le vois qui semble réfléchir, et préfère me taire. D'abord parce qu'avouer ça m'a quand même fait un coup à l'orgueil familial… et puis, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que je crains le verdict. Pourquoi lui faut-il tant de temps ? Pèse-t-elle le pour et le contre ? Cherche-t-elle à se souvenir de la règle.

'- Mr Malfoy, do these two girls know each other?' Je hoche la tête, étonné (sans le montrer) qu'elle puisse le savoir. D'où le sait-elle ? Instinct et logique, sans doute. 'And they have a third friend, don't they?'

'- Well, yes…' fais-je davantage déstabilisé. 'Why that? How can you be aware of such a thing?'

'- I'll tell you when you'll answer this last question: are they foreigners?'

'- Yes, French.'

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, puis ouvre un tiroir, fouille dedans, et en ressort un parchemin plié en plusieurs. Elle le tapote avec sa baguette, et il s'ouvre lentement. Rapidement, je l'observe qui déplie entièrement le papier et y jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur. Inutile de vous décrire mon anxiété muette et cachée sous un masque, ni ma satisfaction fébrile lorsqu'enfin elle lève les yeux vers moi.

'- Mr Malfoy, you will bring them here. And that's not even a question of choice.'

Incroyable ! A penser que le côté omniscient du vieux barbu s'est réincarné en elle. Comment peut-elle savoir que c'était exactement le but de ma requête… Je m'empresse de camoufler l'incrédulité qui me saisie à l'entente de ces mots : pas de doute pourtant qu'elle l'a perçue puisqu'un semi-sourire s'étire l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres, et elle continue.

'- Your divination teacher did prophesised something. And don't look at me that way. I am aware of her… personality, but the fact is that she sometimes can say some… true stuff.' J'acquiesce, l'encourageant à continuer. 'And what she prophesised was about these three girls. One of them more than the others actually: the third one. You have to read I guess, but you shan't talk about it.'

Impatiemment, je lui dis que je suis d'accord, que je comprends, que je promets, et je me saisis du papier. On croirait une sorte de poème.

'_From another country,_

_And so different from us__,_

_The three of them will come to change our world._

_._

_The first, unexpectedly fused to one of ours,_

_While__ appearing as impure,_

_Will give strength to a decaying family._

_._

_The second will, by marrying,_

_Be the link and the power,_

_Be the saviour from despair__._

_._

_The last, powerful without powers, _

_Will be the Eris and the bone of contention;_

_She will be t__he jealousy that makes hatred grow._

_But then, by despising them all,_

_And choosing the unknown prince,_

_She'll be the mediator of peace,_

_And will be the mother of the ruler.'_

Arrivé au bout de ma lecture pour le moins étonnante, je demeure ébahi un instant en lui rendant la feuille, puis me mets à réfléchir en accéléré. Vite, je comprends de qui il s'agit, et en demeure ahuri. Ainsi, ma relation avait un sens véritable, mon amour me donnait raison. L'amour à ses raisons que certains illuminés connaissent. Je suis juste trop normal, dans le fond, pour pouvoir avoir une conscience de ce genre d'enjeu. Donc, il est totalement normal que je n'ai pas été capable d'illuminer de mon intelligence la teneur de mes sentiments, tant c'était complexe et… divinatoire ! Les deux autres paragraphes me laissent un peu pantois, surtout parce que dans le fond je ne m'y intéresse pas. Ils me sont étrangers, puisqu'ils ne parlent pas de ma dulcinée.

D'ailleurs, je me mets à penser à la première fois où je l'ai vue… ça me parait presque incroyable que mon destin soit lié au sien, sachant que je l'ai rencontrée sous l'effet de boissons à forte inhibition. Cependant, le cours de mes souvenirs est interrompu par la directrice qui se lève, et me dit de faire venir les trois jeunes femmes lundi, vers 6 heures.

M'y voici. Je suis avec Caroline, mon bras autour de sa taille, et c'est horrible de devoir s'en arracher pour faire une des annonces les plus dures au monde. A côté, Morgane est avec Blaise, et la Morgane (que je regarde bien différemment depuis que j'ai lu la prophétie) qui reste se moque de nous en disant qu'elle tient la chandelle. Je la comprends un peu… enfin, je veux dire… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé personnellement, connaissant mon succès auprès de la gente féminine. Non, mais, j'imagine un peu. J'échange un rapide regard avec Blaise : c'est le moment de leur dire. Je le vois qui se mordille la lèvre nerveusement : je pense que chez moi aussi il y a un tic qui montre ma nervosité. Je m'éclaircie la gorge.

'- J'ai quelque chose à dire vous.'

Elles se tournent vers moi, étonnée, et je tente un sourire forcé. Blaise vient à la rescousse, et franchement je l'en remercie :

'- En fait, c'est tout les deux.' Je hoche la tête et continue.

'- Just… I prefer to do it in English. It's too complicated for me to explain in French.'

'- Go on.' Chuchote Caroline. Merlin, si elle pouvait ne pas être moldue, si ce pouvait être plus simple…

'- Blaise and I, we aren't really… normal people. I know this is going to sound very strange, and you'll not believe it at first, but we are… We are wizards.'

Je me tais, et ferme inconsciemment les yeux, comme pour esquiver un coup. Pourtant, il n'y a que du silence puis deux rires. Caroline semble prête à en mourir, tandis que Morgane-la-pomme-de-discorde rit plus doucement et fait :

'- Ha, you are so funny. Really, that's a bit of a bad joke Draco.'

Je baisse la tête, un peu abattu. Je le savais, bien sûr, qu'elles n'allaient pas me croire tout de suite… mais franchement, je me sens découragé. Nous avions déjà choisi un endroit où il n'y avait personne, et en poussant un soupir à fendre les pierres, je sors ma baguette et reprends la parole.

'- The three of you remember the day we met, don't you? Just as you remember the numerous times where we looked lost, isn't it? Well… we hid it as much as possible, and in our families we are trained a lot to hide that we are lost for example… But still, we just didn't understand anything. How to order at McDonald's, what's a mobile phone, etc. If we were unaware of such things, it wasn't because we are silly lost people. No! That was just because we are wizards, and we don't know the muggle's way to live… Muggle is the word for a non-magical person.'

En finissant ma tirade, je me sens bête, ridicule et seul. J'ai cette impression que le silence n'en finira jamais. Heureusement, Blaise le coupe très vite.

'- Yes, it's unbelievable. But, we have proofs. A lot actually…'

'- So just show things out,' nous dit la Morgane frisée.

'- Here is… my wand.' Leur dis-je en ne me sentant vraiment pas à ma place lorsque je brandis avec une solennité étrange mon bout de bois qui ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi insensé et ridicule.

'- Is it?' demande-t-elle, visiblement partagée entre la curiosité et la sensation que je lui fais une immense blague.

'- Well yes, it is.' Je fis une pause. 'And… well… I can do magic with it.'

Ca me semble être le moment de vérité. C'est là que tout va basculer. Toute leur vision de ma personne. Je m'imagine (et je suis sûr) plus que je ne le vois que Blaise est dans le même état de tension que moi. J'hésite, et décide de revenir au plus simple. En pointant ma baguette sur une branchette qui traine à terre, j'ai la sensation que le souvenir de la première fois où j'ai accompli ce geste me revient en mémoire.

'- _wingardium leviosa_.' Comme prévu, le morceau de bois s'élève, jusqu'à ce que je le relâche. Caroline ne semble pas y croire vraiment, et reste juste interloquée. Morgane-prophétie est hésitante. La dernière à la bouche entr'ouverte. Elle semble y croire mais ne pouvoir s'en convaincre.

'- That's just prestidigitation, no?'

'- It could be you as well,' lui dis-je en esquissant le geste de lui lancer le sort. Elle secoue vigoureusement la tête, visiblement un peu inquiète. Je décide de passer à autre chose.

'- Would a Transfiguration convince you a bit more that I'm right?'

Elle hésite, et je constate que Caroline et Morgane semblent être dans le même état d'incertitude totale. En dirigeant ma baguette sur la même branchette, j'utilise une incantation informulée et elle se transforme en un oisillon piaillant horriblement. A côté de moi, j'entends trois cris plus ou moins étouffés de surprise, et je dois avouer qu'au fond je suis soulagé que l'on me croie. Je reprends la parole et explique :

'- That was… really magic. And, I'd like you to visit a place called Hogwarts, which is the best wizard-school in the world, I assume. And; now that you know the reality about us both, we can tell you about our lives and etc.'

Voilà. Cela fait une heure que je parle en continue. Parfois Blaise prend la relève. Et l'on explique. La magie, pourquoi nous sommes cachés. Nous évitons d'expliquer pourquoi nous le leur avons avoué. D'abord parce qu'il y a une zone floue, et puis parce que même Blaise ne sait pas tout ce que je sais ! Nous expliquons la baguette, les sorts, les potions, les métamorphoses. Je raconte la guerre. Et je la raconte en tentant d'être impartial. J'avoue mes ascendances, mais j'explique que je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, et que je me repends maintenant de m'être quelque temps pris à ce jeu qui n'en était pas un. Je n'ai pas de reproches, et dans leurs yeux je ne perçois pas cette lueur de désagrément que je vois d'habitude.

Et maintenant, je leur explique le fonctionnement du transplanage, du transplanage d'escorte actuellement. Elles ont l'air assez désappointées, ce que je me vois obligé de comprendre. Moi-même, lorsqu'enfant j'ai subi cette sensation, je n'y ai rien compris. Enfin… Caroline se sert contre moi, et Blaise se propose pour prendre avec lui les deux autres jeunes femmes. McGonagall nous a dit que nous pouvions arriver directement dans son bureau, qui avait été privé de sa protection pour l'occasion, et elle m'avait expliqué que cela aurait en plus le mérite de permettre de les laisser se reposer. Je sais que les moldus supportent très mal le transplanage. Nous arrivons avec quelques difficultés, mais personne n'est désartibulé, ce qui est un soulagement je l'admets.

La directrice nous aide à les assoir le temps qu'elles reprennent leurs esprits, et un silence assez gêné s'installe. Finalement elles émergent de leur inconscience et se relèvent lentement. Clignant des yeux, elles passent au crible ce qui les entoure, éberluées par les objets qui jonchent le bureau de la directrice. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté de faire un peu de vide : sans doute un attachement symbolique… Enfin, après 5 minutes de silence, McGonagall se décide à ouvrir la bouche : je me souviendrais de la remercier pour avoir brisé l'état de fait actuel, car je n'aurais pas su, moi-même, comment en sortir. Elle leur adresse un de ses rares sourires et sans perdre son style habituel se présente.

'- Good afternoon, I am professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I don't know how much Mr. Malfoy and Zabini told you about our world, so please feel free to ask anything.'

Toutes trois hochent la tête, n'osant pas parler. Peut être qu'en plus de l'inconnu qui les entoure elles sont intimidées par la directrice. J'avoue que, personnellement, elle ne m'a jamais fait cet effet… il est possible que mon éducation n'y soit pas pour rien. Elle reprend la parole : 'I know you all, by name, but am not aware of which is who.'

'- Hum,' fait Morgane-prophétie, la première à réagir. 'I am Morgane G.; here is the other Morgane, Morgane A. and Caroline L.'

'- Well, Miss G., A., and L., would you like to visit this castle?'

Elles hochent la tête, et nous nous levons tous pour suivre McGonagall. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle nous accompagnerait… Tandis que nous descendons les escaliers, elle s'approche de moi et me demande :

'- You didn't tell them about the prophesy, did you?'

'- Well, no.'

'- Perfect, just don't. Please tell me which one is…' Voyant ce dont elle parle, je la coupe.

'- The one who talked is the 'Eris' one. The one with curly hair is Blaise's girlfriend, and the last is mine.' Elle acquiesce et me transperce de son regard habituel. C'est sans doute pour cela, au final, qu'elle souhaite venir avec nous.

Nous commençons par aller dans la Grande Salle, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je les regarde s'enthousiasmer à la vue du plafond. Il faut avouer que c'est une œuvre d'art. Caroline se glisse dans mes bras et m'embrasse : bizarrement, je me sens un peu gêné, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée. Pourtant, personne n'y prête véritablement attention. Ce doit simplement être le fait de se trouver dans Poudlard avec ma petite amie moldue : comme un paradoxe qui met mal-à-l'aise. Au terme de cette manifestation d'admiration, Blaise explique rapidement le principe des tables et des maisons. Je leur ai vaguement parlé de l'hostilité qui y règne (même si elle est un peu en baisse), mais pas trop : c'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas trop m'appesantir sur ce sujet en particulier. Nous quittons ensuite la pièce, et suivons McGonagall : ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle fait visiter le château, ne serait-ce qu'à des parents inquiets, et je ne doute pas qu'elle sache comment faire pour tout englober dans son trajet. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas su par où commencer et où aller.

Enfin… nous montons jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Cependant, avant même qu'elles n'aient pu admirer la vue sur le parc, le terrain de Quidditch et tout ce qui s'en suit, je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-haut. La personne se retourne brusquement : il s'agit de Vincent, accompagné de Gregory et Pansy que je n'avais pas vus au premier coup d'œil. Souriant comme des Serpentards peuvent sourire, ils s'approchent. Je vois bien que Caroline et Morgane les replacent. Je m'empresse de préciser, sous le regard intrigué de la directrice, qu'ils étaient là le jour où je les ai vues pour la première fois. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache un jour dans quelle état nous étions lorsque nous les avons rencontrées… je crains que ça ne ternisse l'image correcte qu'elle commence à avoir de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'en vont rapidement, et je vois Gregory et Vincent échanger des sourires approbateurs tout en lançant des regards mi-impressionnés mi-pleins d'envie dans notre direction. J'avoue ne pas comprendre, surtout que je n'ai pas l'impression que Blaise l'ait aussi remarqué.

Après avoir passé un certain moment à les arracher à la contemplation de la vue et à expliquer le principe du Quidditch (à des oreilles assez inattentives, il faut l'avouer), nous redescendons. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elles découvrent étonnées que nos tableaux ne sont pas statiques.

'- But the portrait… move…' s'exclame Caroline en pointant du doigt l'un d'entre eux, et en jetant des regards étonnés à ceux qui sont à côté.

'- Yes Ma'am,' lui aboie le personnage. Ce n'est pas vrai… il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la représentation du gobelin le plus grincheux de l'histoire de la magie. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à commencer un discours interminable et insultant, je n'en doute pas, je brandis ma baguette et marmonne les noms du Baron Sanglant et de Peeves, et le mot 'encre'. A ma droite, la silhouette de McGonagall a oscillé du chef, manifestement en approbation, et le portrait de Grudfred l'Irritable se tait après quelques insultes grommelées dans sa barbe, tandis que Morgane la future épouse de Blaise (que je n'imagine absolument pas mariée !) rajoute à la phrase de Caroline.

'-…and talk!'

Voyant leur air déboussolé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à rire, et Blaise m'imite, ce qui fait que c'est la directrice qui explique que tous les portraits sont ainsi, dans notre monde. Ce n'est pas leur première surprise, et elles intègrent assez rapidement. Nous reprenons donc notre route. McGonagall prend le chemin de la tour des Pouffsouffles et je la regarde avec étonnement. Elle me répond immédiatement, de manière indirecte :

'- Well, both these sirs are at Slytherin, but I'll show you the four Common Rooms.'

Elles hochent la tête tandis que j'échange avec Blaise un regard désespéré. Je comprends le point de vue, mais je n'ai pas grande envie de me jeter littéralement dans la fosse au lion. Et vous m'excuserez, mais le jeu de mot est presque obligatoire.

Nous pénétrons donc dans la salle commune horriblement feutrée où se trouvent quelques élèves. McGonagall ne fait que quelques simples explications, tandis que je tente de comprendre ce regard vers nous. Ca m'énerve à n'y pas croire : Ernie McMillan semble absorbé par notre vue. Et c'est franchement gênant, parce que d'habitude je suis plutôt accueillit avec froideur depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette fois, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé en présence de mes 'amis', lui s'approche tandis que nous faisons demi-tour, et viens vers Morgane-prophétie. Ah, c'est juste cela… s'ils la trouvent à leur goût ! Malheureusement pour lui, nous passons la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser la parole. Etrangement, ça me fait penser à quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à replacer quoi.

Sans doute pour écourter nos souffrances et s'en débarrasser, la directrice nous mène vers la salle commune de la maison antagoniste à la notre. Alors qu'elle prononce le mot de passe, je me tends légèrement. C'est que je pressens que ça se passera bizarrement : allez savoir pourquoi une intuition de ce genre… La Grosse Dame nous ouvre la porte en nous souhaitant rapidement le bonjour, puis détale à toute vitesse pour aller entendre les derniers ragots du tableau d'à côté. Bien sûr, manque de chance, Potter, la belette et Granger en faction dans leur canapé… franchement, je n'aurais pas pu avoir davantage de chance ?

Je vois McGonagall esquisser un sourire : à croire qu'elle n'a aucune pitié pour mon pauvre cœur… en même temps, un Malfoy (même un Malfoy qui sort avec une moldue…) n'a pas besoin de pitié ! Passons… La première à nous apercevoir est Granger. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, puis elle m'adresse un sourire en coin, et je sens qu'elle retient un clin d'œil : je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas mentionner le mobile qui repose au fond de ma poche de jean, sous ma robe de sorcier (que j'ai remise pour l'occasion). Puis Belette et Potter se retournent vers nous. Je vois le roux prêt à ouvrir la bouche, mais la main de Granger sur son bras l'arrête. Et bah, ils sont officiellement ensemble ceux-là… en voilà qui trainent en longueur ! Je le vois qui me lance un regard hostile, et même si je me doute que je vais déplaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur lancer quelque chose.

'- Weasley, are you deaf, or just unable to find a proper thing to say?'

Ma pique reste sans réponse, et je remarque qu'il est distrait. L'envie de lui lancer autre chose à la figure s'empare de moi, mais je me contrains à ne pas le faire, en partie parce que Caroline qui m'a saisit le bras m'apaise un peu. Non, je ne reconnaitrais pas que je réagis comme la belette… mais tout de même ! McGonagall, qui sent, je n'en doute pas, que l'ambiance est loin du beau fixe, abrège la visite. Cependant, alors que nous sortons, j'entends Granger lancer à son imbécile de copain :

'- You know that I'd appreciate very much if you could stop looking at other girls that way!'

'- I wasn't…'

'- You were! Ronald, don't try this with me!'

'- And you, let me breath Hermione!'

Soudain, je me souviens de la prophétie, et je comprends pourquoi ces regards me semblaient presque logiques. En effet, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas fini de semer la discorde avec ses charmes. Inconsciemment, je jette un œil à Morgane, puis à la directrice. Je la vois afficher la même expression préoccupée qui doit être la mienne, et lorsque je croise son regard je comprends qu'elle aussi a bien saisi. Elle hoche lentement la tête puis se détourne. Ca risque d'être drôle de les voir se battre pour elle… je me demande franchement qui sera ce 'prince inconnu' (et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je hais la divination : ses grands mots pour pas dire grand-chose…) puisque tous ici semblent s'accorder pour vouloir la séduire. Quelqu'un d'extérieur… mais qui ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, et j'avoue que ma curiosité est attisée. Je tiens à le savoir, un jour.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, nous reprenons notre route. Chaque jeune homme croisé à la même réaction, et à chaque fois mon regard se porte sur une McGonagall aux lèvres pincées. Je me demande dans combien de temps la guerre va éclater, et surtout la durée qu'elle aura. La réponse vient rapidement. Alors que nous traversons à nouveau le hall pour ressortir vers les serres, nous passons à nouveau à côté de ma bande de Griffons arrogants et détestés, agrandi d'une autre chevelure rousse : Ginny Weasley. Mais, surtout, ils sont en pleine querelle. Les remarques assassines fusent dans tous les sens, et s'intensifient même à notre arrivée, sans soucis de discrétion.

'- Harry, swear you'll not leave me for her!'

'- But… I never said so…' tente le pauvre Survivant dépassé par les évènements, mais les yeux rivés sur Morgane.

'- No but your eyes are fixed upon her; and I could die there that you wouldn't even see it!'

'- That's false and exaggerated Ginny! She's just…'

Alors que le balafré n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, accablé de mille autres reproches, c'est la belette qui fini, à voix basse. Trop peu cependant…

'-…damningly cute.'

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de penser Quidditch, une énorme claque résonne, suivie d'exclamations indignées de la part de Granger. Il faut avouer que ma copine dirait cela d'un autre type… je ne le prendrais pas forcément bien. Surtout avec cet air de profonde admiration peint sur le visage. Tandis que la Weaslette se met à pleurer et se précipite dans les bras de son amie, Granger se lance dans un discours hargneux comme elle les fait si bien : les deux imbéciles se ratatinent à vue d'œil, mais les yeux toujours rivés dans la même direction.

C'est là qu'enfin McGonagall se décide à intervenir. Elle marche rapidement vers eux, et arrivé en face, leur dit de ce ton froid que même moi je hais voir adressé à ma personne :

'- Stop this immediately. Aren't you shameful of such a public representation? 20 points from Gryffindor, and don't do this again.'

La tête basse, les quatre repartent, à grands pas pour les deux jeunes filles, et à reculons pour Potter et Weasley. McGonagall se tourne vers nous, et très certainement afin de balayer tout soupçon, s'excuse pour cela, disant que même un certain temps après la victoire, ils sont sur les nerfs. Toutes trois hochent la tête et nous reprenons notre route. Morgane-frisée, cependant, se rapproche de Blaise, s'appuie à son bras, et lui demande :

'- Are they the ones you talked about? Some Boy-Who-Lived, and so on, isn't it?'

L'autre Morgane se rapproche d'eux, et attend aussi une réponse. Blaise se retourne, et me lance un regard un peu désespéré. Je hausse les épaules aussi discrètement que possible, et tente de l'inviter à expliquer. Tandis qu'il commence à parler, je m'approche avec Caroline.

'- Well, yes… The dark-haired one is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who killed the Dark Lord… And the other two in the Gryffindor Common room were his friends who help him in his task: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

'- Why are you so harsh with them?' demande-t-elle alors qu'elles attendent avec impatience et curiosité. Le sujet le plus délicat approche… je pense qu'il vaut mieux être clair, ne pas mentir. Je coupe Blaise avant même qu'il n'ait repris la parole, et explique aussi simplement que je le peux. Je pourrais faire plus précis plus tard, si Caroline veut, mais pour le moment…

'- As a matter of fact… It's quite complicated. There's always been a kind of hereditary hatred between our Houses. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, two of the creators of Hogwarts, were friends at first. Finally, they got a big argument and Slytherin left. From there, both houses hate each other. But, between the 'Golden Trio' as they are named, and I (well, I and some friends), there's even more of a hostility. It's quite exaggerated, but… that's it.' Je me tais, attendant les réactions. Il y a d'abord un silence, assez pesant à mon goût, puis Caroline reprends la parole.

'- I see. That's too bad, still.'

Un peu rassuré, je hoche la tête et l'embrasse furtivement. Elle me sourit, et il me semble soudain qu'il n'y a plus un seul problème. Cette fille a une incroyable influence sur moi ! Nous continuons donc la visite, jusqu'à avoir fait le tour du château, de fond en combles. De retour dans le bureau de McGonagall, j'échange un regard avec Blaise : nous allons partir maintenant, non ? Surtout que je doute qu'elles puissent vraiment s'éterniser ici. Il reste, cependant, une chose à faire que j'avais oubliée.

'-I hope you did enjoy this 'tour', and you are welcome any time you want. Well… more likely with one of these gentlemen, but still.'

Toutes trois acquiescent à la remarque de la directrice, et j'ajoute :

'- I'll give you a little thing enabling you to contact us when we are here… because mobile phones don't work in here: too much magic around! Just press the button and I'll get the message. If I can, I'll go and take you. And, Blaise has it already.'

Je leur donne l'espèce de petite télécommande, tout en pensant que ce sort est franchement très pratique. McGonagall nous demande si nous partons. J'acquiesce, et nous transplanons vers S. Atterrissant là d'où nous étions partis, nous attendons à nouveau qu'elles se remettent, puis les raccompagnons tranquillement vers le lycée de S. Je laisse les deux Morgane là en pleine discussion avec Blaise, et vais avec Caroline jusque devant chez elle. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je m'arrête, et continue à serrer sa main dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir. Je sais bien que ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi… mais tout de même ! Elle ne bouge pas non plus, ce qui me ravit.

'- I hope telling you was a good thing.'

'- Well… It was strange, and… I think tomorrow morning I'll think I was dreaming. But I am… I'm glad you told.'

'- Perfect then!'

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et se glisse à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans l'appartement où je sais qu'un chat que je m'obstine à considérer comme sanguinaire se jette sur elle. La laisserais-je un jour ?

* * *

'- Draco Lucius Malfoy, viens ici tout de suite !'

Déjà sur-stressé, je me précipite vers la chambre de ma future épouse. Car oui… aujourd'hui, je me marie. Et ce n'est pas une petite affaire, je vous le promets.

Cela fait plus de 4 ans que Caroline et les deux Morgane ont découvert mon monde. Je sais, d'ailleurs, que Blaise hésite à demander Rigane en mariage… Oui, il faut savoir que Rigane est la frisée : à force d'entrer dans le cercle, je connais les surnoms et les _'private jokes'_ du groupe de ma dulcinée. Je sais que je ne peux lui dire que la prophétie en elle-même lui assure la réussite… mais j'avoue que c'est tentant : mon côté Serpentard s'amuse bien sûr énormément de ces tergiversations, mais au bout de la millième fois, je commence à me lasser, voyez-vous !

De mon côté… les choses sont relativement plus simples. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai demandé en mariage la femme de ma vie, car je n'en doute pas, elle l'est. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à défaire le contrat magique signé pour mon mariage avec Astoria, mais puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous aimons, il n'y a pas eu de questions existentielles à se poser. La demande faite et acceptée (dans des effusions de joie sans nom !), je me suis mis en devoir de préparer ce mariage. J'ai été présenté à ses parents, et elle à ma mère. Au début, bien sûr, j'ai du calmer les ardeurs de ma mère… c'est vrai qu'après tout j'épouse une moldue. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que ma génialissime personne épouserait quelqu'un de se modeste extraction. Ma mère a finalement pliée, jusqu'à adoré ma fiancée, et mon père n'en sait et n'en saura rien. Jamais.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté afin de trouver un accord : une cérémonie sorcière en petit comité, juste la famille, et les rares personnes de sa connaissance qui savent que je suis un sorcier. Celle-là a eu lieu il y a quelques jours déjà : c'était en Angleterre (où nous allons d'ailleurs rester, parce qu'elle ma dit avoir toujours souhaité quitter la France). A Poudlard, parce que McGonagall l'a voulu comme ça : comment refuser un pareil hommage ? Sincèrement, j'en garderais un très bon souvenir ! Mais nous étions peu, un dimanche, à l'extérieur.

Et, surtout, celle qui va avoir lieu aujourd'hui est une grande cérémonie moldue. Moldue… mais il n'en reste pas moins que beaucoup de sorciers vont venir. Je leur ai fait promettre de s'habiller suivant quelques règles de base, et de ne pas amener de baguette… histoire de limiter les dégâts. La famille de Caroline s'est occupée de tout, et nous avons laissé à ma mère le bonheur de choisir la robe. Je lui ai filé un grand nombre de revues de robes de mariées moldues, un 'né-moldu' (observez le progrès, j'évite Sang-de-Bourbe… !) pour faire les commandes. Elle a eu un budget illimité, a demandé à ma chère fiancée ce qu'elle désirait, et prépare la surprise. Autrement dit, je vais bientôt avoir un grand moment de vérité… encore que je fais confiance à ma mère, elle a bon goût : son éducation lui aura au moins servit à ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me précipite à travers le couloir : c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je suis une boule de nerf, et c'est à Blaise de se rire de moi parce que suis indécis et à l'affut de la moindre imperfection. Le mariage à lieu dans 3 heures, ma mère arrive dans une demi-heure. En débarquant dans la pièce, je la trouve avec les deux Morgane, devant une grande boite blanche ouverte. La robe de mariée. Prudent, je m'approche.

'- Yes darling, what is it?'

'- Please, explain me why this, before 'darling' me that way!'

Oh Merlin ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, surtout parce que les deux Morgane se tiennent le ventre de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une tâche ? ça m'étonnerait… la robe n'est pas sortie de sa boite ! Trop petite ou trop grande ? Non, non… ma mère avait les tailles, la connaissant, elle aura fait faire du sur-mesure. Et puis, si ce n'est que cela, un coup de baguette l'arrangera. Un peu revigoré, j'arrive au niveau de l'amoncèlement de tissu, et là, éclair de compréhension : pourquoi y a-t-il du rose ? J'ouvre grands les yeux, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Caroline me lance :

'- Pourquoi y a-t-il du rose fluo sur ma robe de mariée ?' Oui… quand elle est énervée, elle revient au français. Ca se comprend. Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire.

'- Je sais pas, Darling…'

'- Tu devrais !'

'- But I just don't know,' lui dis-je, l'habitude reprenant le dessus. 'You didn't tell her… ?'

'- Je lui ai dis quelque chose 'd'original' ! Pas… rose !'

Je regarde la robe. Elle n'est pas entièrement rose. Il y a peut être de l'espoir. En effet, original n'était peut être pas la consigne à donner à ma mère… Je lui propose de la mettre, pour voir ce que ça donne. Elle acquiesce, et je sors discrètement pour retrouver Blaise.

'- My mother choose a dress half-pink!'

'- Did she really? Just transfigure it!'

'- I can't… it was her only pleasure since a very long amount of time.' Je suis un Malfoy, mais pas totalement ingrat non plus.

'- Then,' dit-il avec un soupir faussement désespéré, 'prepare yourself to a nerve crisis.'

Je le remercie ironiquement de son soutien, et repars dans la chambre. A peine la porte ouverte, je reste en arrêt. A part la couleur des grands nœuds roses, ma mère n'a une fois de plus pas failli. En termes de forme, de coupe et de taille, c'est juste parfait. Pas très discret, certes… mais pour un mariage on ne cherche pas à l'être. On dirait une robe du début XIXème, mais en blanc crème. Le seul problème restant que les rubans sur le buste sont d'un rose assez agressif. Tentant d'endiguer la colère, je lui fais un large sourire.

'- It suits you perfectly.'

'- Does it?' demande-t-elle un peu hésitante.

'- Really, it does. It makes you forget about the pink things.'

Soudain, elle se renfrogne un peu : j'aurais peut être dû éviter le sujet. Elle me regarde, échange un regard avec Morgane-prophétie qui semble partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'admiration de la richesse de la robe, puis revient vers moi :

'- I imagine there's no way to change this… for your mother's sake.'

'- Well, yes.' Lui dis-je, rassuré qu'elle y pense d'elle-même.

'- Draco, I hope there are some pictures of our wedding at Hogwarts, because if there's not… Tu m'entendras !'

Non, non, je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes. Je ne peux pas, il faut tenir le coup… Merlin ! Viens-moi en aide ! Je suis debout comme un imbécile devant le bureau du maire : ça irait très bien s'il n'y avait pas un nombre de gens bien trop grand pour que je sois à l'aise (moi, toujours comme un poisson dans l'eau en société… un comble !), en train d'attendre l'entrée en scène de Caroline au bras de son père. A côté de moi Blaise, mon témoin, à l'air totalement tranquille. Mais comment fait-il ? Le pire, c'est que je l'ai déjà fait une fois… ce n'est pas si terrible.

Enfin, elle entre… Il n'y a rien à faire, elle est belle. Derrière elle, Morgane-frisée, sa demoiselle d'honneur. Respire Draco, respire. En face de moi, l'autre Morgane me fait un clin d'œil. C'est notre autre témoin… et elle a l'air tout aussi détendue que Blaise. Mais comment diantre font-ils ? Arrivée à côté de moi, je la vois qui sourit. Ma mère, à ma gauche, semble aux anges et m'adresse un regard radieux avant d'aller s'assoir, le mouchoir déjà près pour les larmes d'émotion. Quelques discours d'usage du maire à qui j'ai envie de tordre le cou, et enfin, la question fatidique.

'- Draco Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Caroline Marcelle Yvette L. ?'

'- Oui,' fais-je dans un murmure avant de me saisir du stylo et d'apposer ma signature au papier officiel. Ca me parait presque plus puissant que le mariage magique, et pourtant…

'- Caroline Marcelle Yvette L., souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ?'

'- Oui,' réponds-t-elle en m'adressant un nouveau sourire.

Elle aussi signe le papier. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose après, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. En jetant un œil de côté, je vois un éventail de femmes de la famille se cachant derrière leur mouchoir ou leurs lunettes, reniflant et pleurnichant. Pendant ce temps, Blaise va signer, puis Morgane. Le maire retourne le papier vers lui, y jette un œil habitué, puis se tourne vers nous :

'- Vous pouvez procéder à l'échange des alliances.'

C'était donc cela ! Blaise amène deux alliances que nous avons déjà lié par magie précédemment, et je prends la mienne. Je la passe au doigt de Caroline, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire de même, je me souviens de quelque chose. J'ai un étrange pressentiment. Je la laisse faire pourtant, cherchant du regard un Blaise inconscient, et une McGonagall que je n'arrive à trouver. Je ne peux donc rien faire lorsqu'un filet de lumière s'échappe de chaque bague pour se retrouver dans un artifice en l'air. J'avais oublié ça.

Tous les moldus de l'assistance restent étonnés, et les sorciers partagent le même mal-être. Reprenant conscience, je sors de ma torpeur et dis, d'une voix qui s'efforce d'être forte et assurée :

'- En espérant que cet artifice te plaise.'

Comprenant sans doute, elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Chacun se remet de son étonnement, et le maire, ayant reprit ses esprit, se tourne vers moi et me dit :

'- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.'

Sans me faire prier, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'écarte à nouveau sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. C'est la tête ailleurs que nous récupérons les papiers officiels, le carnet de famille et tout ce qui s'en suit. En sortant de la mairie, j'ai la sensation d'être autre part : je suis lié à Caroline par tous les liens possibles et imaginables. Dehors, nous avons droit aux confettis et aux photographies : j'ai engagé un photographe sorcier qui peut tirer des versions moldues… histoire de contenter tout le monde ! Puis, nous prenons la voiture couverte de fioritures en tous genres et de rubans, pour aller là où nous devons fêter notre union.

Je suis assis à côté de mon épouse, dans un grand restaurant, sur un morceau de la table mise en large carré. Loin, en face, je vois ma mère avec les parents de Caroline, en pleine conversation. A ma droite, Blaise et Morgane ; et à gauche de Caroline, l'autre Morgane et son copain. Nous en arrivons à la fin du banquet, et je décide de me lever pour porter un toast. L'occasion le mérite bien. Me saisissant de ma coupe de champagne, je frappe doucement dessus pour attirer l'attention.

'- Tout d'abord, merci infiniment d'être venu… Il y a presque 5 ans, j'ai rencontré, par hasard, et peut être même contre toute loi logique, une jeune fille très belle. Une fille qui n'était pas mon genre ! J'en suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. Alors, en ce jour, je pense pouvoir remercier le ciel, la vie… et lui dire une fois encore que je l'aime.'

Sur ce, je me rassois, accueilli par un baiser bien agréable, et suis applaudi. Morgane-prophétie, alors, se met à rire, et lance :

'- Maintenant, la mariée lance le bouquet… et après, le gâteau.'

Je ne connais pas cette coutume (et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup progressé !) mais m'empresse d'appliquer mon sourire-Malfoy de circonstance et d'encourager. Toutes les jeunes filles de l'assemblée se lèvent et vont se mettre au milieu du carré délimité par les tables. Caroline se saisit de son gros bouquet, se retourne, et le lance au hasard. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, j'entends un cri de joie et un :

'- C'est moi qui l'ai !' hurlé par Morgane. Jetant un œil à Blaise, je lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur que j'essaye de rendre significatif : franchement, si après ça il ne la demande pas en mariage (oui, entre temps, Caroline m'a expliqué le principe…), je m'interroge sur ce qui le décidera !

Il doit être minuit moins 10, je ne tiens littéralement plus debout, mais observe ravi ce qui m'entoure. Après avoir ouvert le bal d'une valse assez mémorable, pas que je ne sache pas danser, mais que la largeur de la robe rendait difficile une danse naturelle, la piste s'est remplie. Mais maintenant, je me suis assis un instant tandis que Caroline discute avec ma mère, sans l'assassiner pour les rubans roses : je suis impressionné !

Devant moi, Blaise danse un slow. Il a l'air de murmurer quelque chose l'air très tendu. Je vois Morgane stopper net son mouvement et le regarder dans les yeux : se serait-il enfin décidé ? Puis elle se jette dans ses bras, et s'écrit :

'- Yes! Yes of course!'

Tous se tournent vers eux, et je me dépêche, malgré la fatigue, de me lever, d'applaudir et de lancer :

'- Je pense pouvoir annoncer les fiançailles de Blaise et Morgane.'

En quête de preuve, le regard des gens va du couple à ma personne, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Blaise, embrassant sa fiancée, lance à la cantonade que c'est vrai. Aussitôt, de nouveaux applaudissements. Morgane se précipite vers son amie et la félicite à grands renforts de gestes et de paroles, trainant derrière elle est Beauxbâton. Car c'est lui, le 'prince inconnu'. Après avoir été à l'origine d'un nombre incalculables de querelles, elle a rencontré le cousin de Fleur Delacourt. Un grand blond, pourvu d'un regard bleu transperçant, manifestement son idéal. Et, comme cela était prévu, dès l'instant où ils ont compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils se sont réunis dans le même dépit. J'ai même entendu parler d'un groupe de soutien nommé le D.M.A.M., les Désespérés du Manque d'Amour de Morgane. Profondément ridicule ! Inconsciente, elle reste avec ce type, et elle ne connait pas son destin.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie pourrait prendre un tel tournant. Et quand je les vois tous danser ou rire, je me demande comment, de ma vie triste et plate, derrière une étiquette stricte, j'ai pu en arriver à un tel résultat. La solution, je la connais. Elle s'appelle Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy ; elle est Mme Draco Malfoy.

_Voilà, mesdames et messieurs ! Quel est votre verdict suprême ? _

_Merci de m'avoir lu... !_


	2. 2 Et ça continue !

**Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy**

_La suite ? Oui, la voilà ! Pas trop tôt, me dira-t-on, et ça ne serait pas faux ! Mais je remets tout en ordre, pour que ce soit plus clair, et quoiqu'il en soit, la suite est là ! Et à quelle occasion !_

_Mais c'est toujours l'anniversaire de notre chère **Rin Uzumaki** pardi ! Bon, cette fois je suis en retard de quelques jours, mais l'idée y est ! J'espère, du moins, que la suite lui plaira !_

_Je vais publier ensuite la 1ère partie en VF, la deuxième viendra ensuite... je ne l'ai pas encore traduite ! _

_Bonne lecture, dites ce que vous en pensez ! Et surtout, joyeux anniversaire à Rin !_

**_Chapitre 2 : Et ça continue !_**

Bonsoir, comment allez vous ? J'avoue avoir vu mieux ! Ma vie est en train de devenir incroyable – plus qu'avant je veux dire – et je dois vous avouer que c'est assez lassant. Je n'avais rien demandé moi ! Enfin, je ne demandais plus rien : j'étais marié, heureux, enfin, rien de bien anormal quoi. On commençait même à parler de gamin – le scandale, j'imagine tout à fait Lucius se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée que son fils puisse être le père légitime d'un Sang-mêlé. Enfin, comme vous l'aurez compris, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes – ou presque. Pourtant, il y a trois jours, tout a été bouleversé, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi… ce qui est certain, c'est que je suis tout seul sur mon canapé en cuir, et que Caroline n'est pas là – ni Gryff, d'ailleurs, mais c'est son chat, après tout, ça répond à une certaine logique.

Ah, qui je suis ? vous m'avez déjà oublié, vraiment ? Draco Malfoy, vous savez, l'égo invaincu de la blondeur platine ? et bien c'est moi ! Je sais, je sais, cela fait longtemps ! Mais, comme je le disais – enfin, c'était ce que je tentais de dire – j'avais laissé l'histoire là où elle vous intéressait, là où tout allait bien et s'ouvrait pour moi une vie de bonheur. Mais visiblement, j'ai un monceau d'épreuves devant ma porte, que je dois balayer, alors je vais vous raconter en même temps. Avant cela, pourtant, j'ai un petit point de situation à faire : il s'est passé quelque chose il y a trois jours – ça, je l'ai dit ! – et visiblement, quelqu'un à dû tirer le levier de l'action, parce qu'elle est totalement enclenchée, et je me retrouve embarqué dedans comme si je n'étais pas un Malfoy et que je n'avais pas, en général, le dessus sur toutes les situations contraignantes ! Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bientôt reprendre les choses en main, j'ai confiance ! En attendant, comme je sens que vous palpitez d'impatience, je vais vous raconter tout cela !

* * *

Je travaille dans mon monde – d'ailleurs, j'y vis en grande partie – et plus précisément au Ministère. Classique, me direz-vous ? Je sais, mais laissez moi vous assurer qu'avec le passé familial, me faire accepter comme étant une personne présentable n'a pas été facile d'autant que, comme de bien entendu, les trois-quarts ont refusé de croire que j'avais épousé une moldue jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall en personne vienne au ministère et me demande des nouvelles de Caroline en tournant la chose pour qu'elle soit sans équivoque. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'ai eu du mal à parvenir à faire des choses aussi simple que déjeuner avec mes collègues, et les inviter à boire un verre. Aujourd'hui, à quelques exceptions près, tout va bien ! Je croise Potter de temps à autres, on ne se parle pas, ça vaut mieux, mais bon, c'est un peu pour le principe. Lui, il a fait une ascension fulgurante – et pistonnée, sans même qu'il n'ait à demander – et il est en passe de devenir adjoint du Chef du département des Aurors : il fait exactement ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, c'est assez drôle… Enfin, je me suis laissé perdre par mon propre récit, je m'en excuse. Tout cela pour dire que je suis un des nombreux employés là-bas, dans le département de protection des moldus – ma mère, même si elle aime bien Caroline, n'a pu retenir un haussement de sourcil plus qu'évocateur lorsqu'elle a appris cela. Je fais pas mal d'heures sup', et parfois il faut avouer que je rentre franchement tard – parfois, aussi, je bois un verre, et la version officielle est un dossier supplémentaire, mais qui n'a jamais fait ça, hein ?

En tout cas, ce jour-là, je suis en effet rentré plus tard que d'ordinaire, et je vous jure que c'était un vrai dossier en retard ! Pas que j'ais à me justifier à vos yeux, bien sûr, mais enfin, vous voyez…

Tard donc, fatigué, avec une envie monumentale de me faire un verre de jus de citrouille – trop mort pour l'alcool, vraiment, je n'en avais même pas envie – de 2 litres et de m'affaler dans mon lit. Je transplane dans l'entrée, pose mes chaussures, balance ma veste sur le porte-manteau : il s'écrase par terre… su-per, je n'avais qu'une envie, aller ramasser cette saloperie ! Avec un enthousiasme facilement mesurable, je me baisse, accroche la dite-veste, reste une minute à la contempler d'un regard haineux et de défi, comme pour lui signifier que retomber n'est pas envisageable et que l'équilibre instable où il se trouve n'est pas une raison suffisante pour tomber à nouveau, puis je pousse un grand soupir et entre dans le salon.

'- Caro ?'

'- Ouais…'

'- Ca va ?' cette voix ne lui est pas habituelle, ça n'est pas normal !

'- J'ai vu mieux, à vrai dire…'

Et merde ! avouez, vous auriez réagi pareil. Entre le fait que je suis crevé, et le fait que je n'aime pas quand elle va mal, tout cela sent très fort la soirée pourrie. Vaillamment, je tente – avec succès, Malfoy oblige ! – d'effacer de mon visage l'expression lassée d'avance qui y était peinte, et je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle.

'- Tu veux m'expliquer ?' Elle me lance un regard vague d'un air de dire : et ça servirait à quoi ?

'- Juste une nouvelle bizarre en trop là, j'avoue que…'

'- Nouvelle bizarre ?' lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. 'Quel genre ?'

Elle me jauge un instant puis se lève, va chercher une lettre posée sur le bahut, et se rassoit. Le papier semble étrangement vieilli pour une enveloppe moldue et… par la barbe de Merlin ! Le cachet est visiblement sorcier, quant à cette écriture, pour l'adresse, elle me dit tellement quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à passer outre ! Pourquoi est-ce que… non, vraiment ? mais pourquoi, vraiment ? J'ai la quasi-certitude de ne pas me tromper, pourtant…

Sans doute a-t-elle vu mon expression atterrée et défaite, car elle pousse un caractéristique 'Humpf !' agacé, et je me force à décoller mon regard de l'enveloppe pour le poser dans ses yeux… lesquels me fusillent littéralement. J'ouvre des yeux énormes – je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu commettre.

'- Quoi ?'

'- Rien, je crois juste que je ne vais pas te le donner à lire finalement, après tout, le petit rigolo de ton monde qui me fait une blague doit savoir ce qu'il fait !'

'- Hein ?'

'- T'es ridicule… enfin, ne t'en fais pas,' poursuit-elle en se levant, 'je n'ouvre pas ta correspondance secrète avec ton « Vampire d'Arizona. »'

Puis, comme une furie, elle part à toute allure vers notre chambre et en ressort avec une valise à la main. Elle me lance un regard me défiant d'oser tenter quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter.

'- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air, ça me fera du bien !' lâche-t-elle en cherchant à être sèche et désagréable, mais au vrai elle est au bord des larmes, je peux le sentir. 'Et tu sais, si je ne suis pas assez « magique » pour toi, tu avais qu'à t'en rendre compte avant… ou alors aller parler à ton Sevrotruc là, pourquoi pas !'

Cela ressemble trop au nom de Severus pour que je ne tressaille pas à l'entendre. Comme assommé, je la vois traverser le salon, et ouvrir d'un coup de hanches la porte qui mène à l'entrée. C'est au moment où ma veste tombe par terre tandis qu'elle se saisit de son manteau que j'ai un sursaut de conscience. Un Malfoy qui laisse son épouse s'en aller comme ça, sans explication, et sans même une réaction ! je ne sais pas si c'est mon orgueil ou ma peur qui ont agis, mais je lui fonce dessus et vient me poster devant la porte :

'- Ok, now we're not playing anymore: what does _that_ mean?'

'- Et ça se remet à parler anglais pour prendre un air ingénu en plus ! je sais pas si tu te rends compte du degré de ridicule que tu atteins, mais c'est pathétique !'

'- Ah oui ? sincèrement, là, de nous deux, le plus ridicule, c'est celle qui s'en va sans dire pourquoi et sans raison !'

'Sans _raison_ ?' m'hurle-t-elle. 'Draco Malfoy, tu es un vaut-rien et inutile de m'ouvrir la porte, je suis une pauvre moldue, tu sais, j'en ai ouvert d'autres moi-même.' Je sens bien que ce trait d'ironie lui coûte autant qu'il me blesse. 'Gryff, viens, je pense que nous avons mieux à faire qu'à être ici !' finit-elle en attrapant son chat. 'Sur ce, bonne soirée ! je suis sûre que nous auront l'occasion de nous revoir… une chance que j'ai étudié les lois sur le divorce, n'est-ce pas ?'

Là-dessus, elle se glisse derrière moi, ouvre la porte, et sort en la claquant. Super soirée, j'étais déjà parfaitement heureux ce soir, et d'excellente humeur, mais là je pense que c'est parfait. Finalement, je vais me bourrer la gueule…

Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut signifier ? entre Severus Rogue, qui, entendons nous bien, est mort depuis 6 ans et qui semble écrire à ma femme, une moldue, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler et cette histoire de Vampire de l'Arizona ou que sais-je… je sais à peine placer l'Arizona ! Quant aux vampires, à part quelques cours de Défense contre les forces de mal, et le bouquin de Lockhart qui était un ramassis de bêtises, je n'y connais rien !

Après m'être servi un généreux verre de Whisky-pur-Feu, je m'affale dans mon canapé, je bois une longue gorgée, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, puis je pose le verre sur la table et me laisse tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je sens la chaleur de l'alcool dans ma gorge, et qui me donne déjà vaguement mal au crane… bon, ça, au moins, c'est normal. Quelque chose me gêne, je me rends finalement compte que ma nuque est appuyée sur un bout de carton, ou quelque chose du genre. Je fais donc l'effort de récupérer l'objet en question, et le tourne deux ou trois fois entre mes doigts avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, pour constater qu'il avait raison : c'était la lettre dont elle lui avait parlé, et qui avait provoqué cette si étrange réaction. L'écriture est exactement comme je m'en rappelle, assez petite et serrée, pointilleuse. Mais ça ne peut pas être Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? mon parrain est mort par la barbe de Merlin ! Mort, et enterré… blanchi, aussi, par la même occasion. Quoi, alors ?

Au terme d'hésitations infinies – la peur, tout simplement – je finis par ouvrir le papier, déjà décacheté, et me trouve face à une lettre signée S. Snape. Je me sens frémir : bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout cela ! J'avoue avoir sincèrement pensé que je rêvais. Mais non, bien sûr, c'eût été trop facile !

_'Dear Caroline, _

_You will very possibly be more than surprised when reading this, but I guess this moment was bound to happen, and I am altogether glad that it is going to take place now. At last. It's been 23 years since I didn't see you… well, to tell the truth, I never actually saw you, not in real, and I learnt your existence quite long after you were born. But this, I'll tell you later, when we'll see one another._

_I've been in hide, I've been in danger, I've been dead too, somehow. But now, I'm back – partly at least. And there are some people I really wish to meet again, or to meet anyways: you are one of these. Such a haphazardly odd thing that you got married to my god-son… I'll not complain, I may say it's a happy chance; fortune sometimes does things in a very interesting way. _

_Well, what I wanted to tell you about is… complicated, and might touch you deeply. It's… about family, and such blood links. I guess one usually doesn't write that in a letter, and I do think that you won't believe a word of what I am going to say: I am your father. As for your mother, you do know her, but not quite in the way I knew her… _

_Both she and I met again, not long ago, and it is linked to our decision of telling you the truth. I guess you won't do what this letter asks from you, but if you will, come anytime it fits you at the 12, Grimmauld Place, London. Draco might lead you there, he knows the place. Just please don't tell him too much about it or… well, I don't know, he very probably will be mad at me for not telling him. If it is so, Draco, I do apologize, but I couldn't guess, and I couldn't tell you!_

_Yours,_

_S. Snape.'_

Et la lettre se finissait ainsi. Je la relus deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois, comme pour en extraire un sens caché qui m'aurait échappé à première lecture, un implicite qui rendrait l'ensemble compréhensible. Après deux verres de plus, soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus frais ! je finis pourtant par aboutir à la conclusion que le mieux est d'aller me coucher et, dès que possible, aller voir au Square Grimmauld… je me demande sincèrement ce que cela va encore donner et surtout, cela me replonge dans un passé qui me déplait grandement. Mais d'abord, j'attendrais un ou deux jours, en espérant que Caroline revienne : elle est plus qu'emportée, ce genre de mouvement de colère peut redescendre vite, et vu les circonstances il vaudrait mieux que j'aille là-bas avec elle. Car, au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire… même si Severus est mort, même si Caroline est française et moldue, enfin, tout cela.

Je me lève, titubant, et m'affale sur mon lit où je ronfle en un instant, épuisé, plus encore mentalement que physiquement… et imbibé d'alcool. Comme le jour de notre rencontre, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était bien midi – j'avais donc raté une demi-journée de boulot, et je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Dans un élan d'humilité, j'envois un message à mon patron pour lui dire que je suis malade, que je suis dans l'obligation de manquer la journée, et je m'excuse. Puis je me lève, m'affale à nouveau sur le canapé, la bouche pâteuse et le regard vitreux, puis je me saisis de la lettre sur la table du salon, et entreprends de l'ouvrir pour la relire tout en regardant autour de moi comme pour me convaincre que je suis bien seul dans cette maison. Le papier, cependant, me résiste, et malgré l'état de mon esprit, je finis par me rendre compte que la lettre en question n'a ni les mêmes dimensions ni la même texture que celle que je crois avoir entre les mains. Pour finir, je lui jette un œil : en effet, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette de Severus, et je m'étonne surtout de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant. Une encre violette-rosée, sur un papier gris clair, ça n'est pas particulièrement courant, il faut l'avouer ! Impossible, bien sûr, de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je retourne l'enveloppe moldue pour l'ouvrir, et constate qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse au dos, seulement un nom – si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi : _'Ton Vampire d'Arizona.'_

Ah ! c'était donc cela ! voilà ce que Caro a vu, et qui l'a mise dans cet état… il faut avouer que le choix de la couleur, et le nom au dos, donnait à penser que… Bon sang de sangsue, dans quoi me suis-je encore retrouvé ! ça n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ! Ouvrant la lettre, j'en sors un seul feuillet, couvert de cette même écriture, de la même encre. J'y jette un rapide regard : un message étrange, qui semble… acidulé. Je sais, cela paraît étrange pour une lettre, mais je vous jure, c'est la sensation générale. Des gentillesses, des compliments, des sourires et du charme… mais rien de plus concret, rien de plus clair. Juste ce mot, sans rendez-vous, sans exprimer de désir, juste ces mots… Au bout de la deuxième lecture, je m'en suis trouvé presque incommodé. Me levant, je jette le papier dans une quelconque poubelle, tout en prenant soin de garder précieusement le mot de mon parrain.

* * *

Alors, voilà. Aujourd'hui, toujours pas de Caroline. Je suis retourné au boulot, tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais mauvaise mine… sans blague. J'ai allégué une grosse fièvre, qui m'avait laissé une tête de cadavre : ça à l'air de marcher. Demain, j'irais au 12, Square Grimmauld : je n'en peux plus d'attendre, franchement je trouve que j'ai déjà été très patient ! En attendant, je fais ma journée en trainassant, désirant ardemment le soir et sa triste solitude dans le canapé froid. Cependant, lorsque j'arrive chez moi, surprise ! Devant ma porte, Blaise fait les cents pas, avec une tête d'enterrement : lui, il a dû s'engueuler avec Morgane… ça sent la tournée de mon bar à bouteilles personnel.

Je lui fais un salut silencieux, j'ouvre la porte, et l'invite d'un geste à s'assoir. Sans se faire attendre, il s'affale d'un air affligé, et regarde autour de lui.

'- Caroline isn't here?'

'- Nope,' fis-je, tentant de garder pour moi ce fait dont j'avais une irrépressible honte, 'no big deal. What's wrong?'

'- She's gone. Like… evaporated, about a week ago, leaving me nothing but a small note, which seems sincerely sorry, telling me that she's from another time, another world… I don't know, it's meaningless… but it altogether means she won't come back.'

Bon ! deux pauvres abandonnés, et pour des raisons qui, si elles ne sont pas stupides, ne sont pas des raisons ! Tout cela ne veut strictement rien dire ! Je n'ai pas franchement envie de tout raconter à Blaise, en ce qui me concerne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela étrange, tant de circonstances, on ne peut donc jamais être tranquille ? Face à l'air hébété de Blaise, je décide que nous buvons d'abord : je lui parlerais plus tard. Ou plutôt, je le ferais parler plus tard. En effet, après trois Martini – j'ai décidé de rester dans les alcools moldus, ça change, et du coup ça a tendance à faire plus d'effet, ne me demandez pas pourquoi – Blaise déblatère sans cesse, dans tous les sens. J'ai même vu quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux… pour en être Serpentard, on aura beau dire, on en est pas moins homme.

'- You know, somehow, I could have guessed it. It was in her eyes or something… something had changed, and I never could totally get what. I guess here it's wholly explained…'

'- Yeah,' dis-je pour qu'il ne se sent pas seul.

'- Merlin… I love her you know. That hurts much. I just… I just wish I knew, first of all. Just to know…' Blaise se met à se plaindre, dans une sorte de leitmotiv que je n'entends qu'à peine. Par contre, je ressens tout à fait le sentiment qu'il décrit… celui de l'abandon du moins, et de combien il peut être invivable.

'- I know yeah… Do you want one more glass?'

'- Sure…'

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous décrire notre état à la fin de la soirée. J'ai proposé à Blaise de rester là, hors de question qu'il transplane en Angleterre, où lui habite, dans l'état d'ébriété où il est… et puis, si c'est pour trouver sa maison vide, franchement, je préfère qu'il reste ici à déprimer sensiblement moins. Au lendemain, je vais fouiller dans mes placards à la recherche d'une potion anti-gueule de bois, en bois une longue gorgée, et attends quelques instants, afin que mon cerveau se remettre en marche. Après quoi je griffonne une note pour Blaise, m'habille de manière passe-partout, passe en revue mentalement les sortilèges de défense que je connais – on ne sait jamais – puis transplane sur le Square Grimmauld. La place est comme dans mon souvenir, pas très accueillante, mais propre : on ne croirait pas que la résistance à tenu ici ses bureaux pendant un temps…

D'un air assuré je m'avance, observe le bâtiment se faire jour entre les immeubles qui y sont toujours, puis m'approche, monte les marches, et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre, et j'entre, guère en confiance, dans l'étroit couloir qui sert d'entrée. C'est une femme, qui doit avoir la quarantaine, un peu plus peut être, qui me tient la porte ouverte : ses traits me disent vaguement quelque chose, mais j'ai du mal à les identifier, et elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant, un peu triste peut être. Je ne me sens pas en danger, ce qui est bon signe : j'avance donc le long du couloir, et elle me guide dans la grande cuisine-salle à manger. Severus Snape s'y trouve, de dos, mais reconnaissable entre mille : sa silhouette, sa tenue noire, sa chevelure, enfin, l'ensemble. Cette vue me fait trembler il y a si longtemps, je l'ai cru mort, vraiment, sincèrement… j'ai un millier de questions sur les lèvres, mais je fais appel à mon flegme de famille afin de me retenir. Il se retourne, me fais signe de m'assoir, ce que je fais sur le champ, de manière totalement automatique.

Il a l'air fatigué, la gorge bandée d'une sorte de foulard noir que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais il a conservé de sa prestance, de cet aura qui effrayait ses élèves et lui inspirait, malgré tout, un certain respect. Comment peut-il être encore vivant ? cela me dépasse… Il me jauge, de son regard indiscernable, puis me lance :

'- Do you want a drink?'

'- No thanks,' lui dis-je, 'I've been drinking quite enough these days…'

'- Ah,' rit-il froidement, 'I should have guessed so… You're alone?'

'- I am. But if you don't mind, I'd like you to explain things first… I somehow bet you have more to tell than I do.'

'- That's true,' lance-t-il, de sa voix qui susurre en vous mettant mal à l'aise. 'But I'd rather you plunge into my memories, if you don't mind… it's quite complex, and long to tell.'

La femme, dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver l'identité, mais dont les expressions et le visage n'ont de cesse de m'être familiers, pose une pensine devant moi et m'invite à y entrer. 'Everything is there,' me précise l'ex-professeur avant que je ne plonge dans l'effrayant inconnu de son passé.

Le premier atterrissage se fait dans une sorte de champ, de clairière plutôt, un étrange paysage. Je n'y reste pas bien longtemps, juste assez pour voir un homme, Severus Snape, et une femme, que je ne reconnais pas au premier coup d'œil, enlacés : je comprends rapidement que Snape vient de sauver la femme, et, à son visage, comprends vite que cela date d'avant que je ne connaisse mon parrain avant que je n'en ais souvenir du moins. La femme murmure 'Merci, merci,' puis tombe dans les pommes, et tandis que le paysage change je la reconnais subitement. Cela me fait un saut au cœur, je n'y peux croire…

L'étape suivante ne doit pas avoir lieu longtemps après... la même jeune femme – le doute n'est plus possible, pourtant je n'ose l'accepter – est visiblement dans un coma profond. Le professeur vient, lui administre une potion, puis reste quelques instants à la regarder dormir… A cela, succède immédiatement une scène d'à peine un instant ou tous deux s'embrassent, comme brusquement, par surprise. Enfin, il me semble que je suis posé pour quelques instants dans une plus longue scène : ils sont tous deux assis face à face, à table. Elle commence :

'- I'm pregnant.'

'- I'm a wizard, and I'm dangerously living,' répond-il après un temps de pause.

Sur ce, j'assiste à une longue conversation en effet, ponctuée de larmes, et de graves silences préoccupés. A la fin, ils ont trouvé une solution : j'entrevois certaines des conséquences qui me sont connues, d'autres sont encore obscures. Ils ne se reverront plus, à moins que… Enfin, ça, ça n'est pas fait. Il faut faire oublier ce bébé : personne ne doit savoir que cet enfant est celui de Severus Snape… alors il lui fera boire une potion, pour annihiler les pouvoirs du bébé. Ils le laisseront à d'autres, il lui fait confiance quant au choix. Elle, elle fera sa vie comme elle l'entend il lui donnera un seul souvenir de lui, un médaillon, un moyen de communication à sens unique, en somme. Ainsi, mère et enfant ont une chance de s'en sortir… quant à vivre comme une famille, ils n'y croient guère mais un jour, peut être…

La scène change, et c'est encore chamboulé par la scène précédente que j'atterris dans un nouveau lieu : Severus y est, la femme aussi… l'un et l'autre ont pris plus de 12 ou 13 ans. Elle semble affolée, lui froidement désespéré. Il lui explique : à partir de maintenant, il est absolument injoignable. Tout devient pire, en un sens, et il faut protéger l'enfant. Qui a eu l'idée ? à la fin, je n'en suis moi-même plus sûr, mais ils sont tombés d'accord : elle s'en occupera, elle se mêlera à ses connaissances, elle se fera une nouvelle vie, avec pour seul lien avec l'ancienne sa fille, Caroline, dont elle s'occupera. J'assiste au baiser langoureux et tremblant de ce couple palpable et inexistant auquel je ne parviens pas à m'habituer puis elle prend une potion qu'il lui tend, ferme les yeux… et je la vois perdre des années, et encore des années, jusqu'à devenir un brin de gamine, ce qu'elle a dû être à 14 ou 15 ans.

C'est déjà trop, beaucoup trop d'informations, mais je n'en ai pas fini, et je dois me résoudre à atterrir autre part encore, et à supporter de voir ce que je crois savoir bouleversé sans cesse, à nouveau. La scène suivante, j'en ai entendu parler… je ne l'ai pas vue, bien entendu, mais j'ai la sensation de la reconnaître dès le premier instant, tant elle m'est familière : la mort – prétendue – de mon parrain, dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent, tout cela, je sais mais je n'en tressaillis pas moins lorsque Severus tombe, apparemment mort. Tout s'efface, petit à petit, comme emporté par la brume, puis réapparait brusquement : Severus Snape n'est pas mort. Il est plongé dans une sorte d'étrange coma où ses sens sont en éveil, seulement, il ne peut rien faire… Je suis déplacé au jour du réveil véritable de mon parrain : je ne comprends pas tout, il me semble que ce coma a duré dans le cercueil, tandis qu'il s'est conservé en sécurité, en un sens, sa magie créant une auréole. Enfin il s'est éveillé. J'assiste, par coupure, aux soins qu'il s'est administré lui-même, à son installation au Square Grimmauld – Potter n'est pas au courant, et je suis sur le point d'éclater de rire malgré les circonstances – puis comment il l'a recontactée.

La scène change, pour la dernière fois… ils sont tous les deux, lui avec cette écharpe autour du cou, elle semblable à l'apparence qu'elle a aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce, assis à cette même table. Severus est en train d'écrire ce que je reconnais comme étant la lettre qu'il a envoyée à Caroline. Il la finit, la plie, et la cachète.

'- Done?' demande-t-elle.

'- Yes. You're fine?'

'- Quite dazzled yet. I've had a whole new life you know, it's hard to cope with years more, a double life, and the perspective of my daughter hating me.'

'- Don't go on being pessimistic. And well, you know that…'

'- I'm not regretting my choice!' s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant intensément. 'Just it's not easy.'

'- I know…'

Je vois passer dans ses yeux noirs une sorte de lueur, presque attendrie, et il passe furtivement sa main dans le dos de la femme. Comme pour dire : voyons tranquillises-toi, ça ira ! Il ne dit rien cependant, et se contente de se lever, retourner son pli, et y écrire l'adresse. Le nom de _'Caroline Malfoy'_ à peine écrit, je sens le paysage s'évaporer peu à peu, et je cligne des yeux quelques fois en voyant réapparaître la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld. Mon premier réflexe est plus fort que moi, je me tourne et, plus incrédule qu'autre chose, lance :

'- Morgane?' Elle hoche la tête, et murmure :

'- Sorry…'

'- How about Blaise?'

'- I did love him, just life is complex, and things turned out in a way that makes I have to be here more than with him…'

J'acquiesce, sans trop savoir pourquoi et à quoi. De toute manière, je ne peux rien faire, et je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Je me force donc à détourner mon regard de cette figure que je connais, mais affublée d'au moins 20 ans de plus et le pose sur mon parrain. Il m'adresse un sourire très fin, dans lequel je sens un fond d'excuse pour le secret, pour tout. S'engage alors une très longue conversation : la rendre prendrait des heures. Ce que j'en retiens : Caroline est une Sang-mêlée, ses pouvoirs ont été endormis et ils les lui rendront bientôt. Morgane n'a existé comme je l'ai connue que pour être auprès de Caroline… moldue avec un savoir plus grand que presque toute la communauté magique, c'est incroyable. J'explique aussi l'absence de mon épouse, ils semblent ne pas en savoir plus que moi : mon parrain me conseille cependant – avec son air toujours si dépourvu de reproches… – de la retrouver rapidement et de m'activer. Et, alors que je pars, je trouve moyen de m'attirer de sa part une brève étreinte, sans doute le maximum d'effusions dont cet homme soit capable.

En rentrant, je trouve dans la boîte au lettre une nouvelle lettre à l'encore violette et au papier gris clair : troublé, agacé aussi, je l'ouvre et la parcours. A nouveau, ces mots sans sens, séducteurs pourtant, comme entêtant… qui est donc cette bonne femme ? Avec un geste de rage, je balance la lettre dans la cheminée, puis part m'allonger et réfléchir.

* * *

J'ai trouvé. Enfin, je pense du moins, ça n'était pas bien dur : j'ai fait le tour de ses relations, elle ne pouvait pas être chez Morgane, pour une suite de raisons incluant que Blaise est mon meilleur ami, que ladite Morgane n'était pas chez elle, et – mais cela, Caroline ne pouvait pas le savoir – qu'elle n'était pas qui nous croyions. Enfin, pas chez Morgane donc, pas chez l'autre non plus, j'y suis passé. Me reste donc la dernière solution, qui me semble la plus probable, chez un ami à elle, que j'avais d'ailleurs vu le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, je m'en souviens : Jeff – Geoffroy de son vrai prénom, mais il semble n'avoir plus cours. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il a quitté sa petite-amie, et vit désormais seul dans un deux pièces à Paris… si elle n'est pas là, alors, il me faudra faire le tour d'un tas d'autres connaissances plus récentes à elle, voire employer les grands moyens – la magie – ce que je souhaite éviter autant que possible, j'ai pris l'habitude de me _moldifier_ depuis le début de notre relation, afin de ne pas la blesser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, me voilà devant la porte close de l'appartement de la rue Lhomond – son appartement est affreusement bien placé, pour être à côté de la Bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève dit-il… cet homme m'étonnera toujours ! – les traits sans doute tendus par le stress, le visage fermé du moins. Je finis par me décider, et sonne en me donnant un air résolu pour tenter d'emporter avec moi mon esprit… j'entends très rapidement des pas et la porte qui s'ouvre : il arbore un large sourire, qui se flétrit en me reconnaissant. Il ne me ferme pas la porte au nez, pourtant, et se contente de me jauger un instant avant de prononcer, à voix basse, visiblement pour ne pas être entendus :

'- J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais…'

'- Jeffifounours, c'est qui ?' entends-je Caroline lancer de l'intérieur, d'un air gai – qui, sans doute, cache un certain mal-être, je me prends à l'espérer, à espérer qu'elle me regrette fortement.

'- C'est pour toi,' répond-il assez froidement, en ouvrant grand la porte, et en me faisant signe d'entrer. Ce que je fais, en tentant de conserver une expression un tant soit peu digne expression que j'ai du mal à ne pas laisser se flétrir lorsque je vois l'expression de Caroline changer subitement lorsqu'elle comprend que c'est moi.

Elle se fait froide, une expression offensée se peint sur son visage… pauvre de moi, pauvre de nous. Je m'assois sans y être invité, et la fixe avant de lui dire :

'- Je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu penses, rien… mais je te connais, tu ne me croiras pas comme ça. J'imagine que je n'ai qu'à attendre, et espérer… Cependant, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose d'important. Dusses-tu me quitter définitivement bientôt,' continue-je en sentant ma voix se briser, 'cela est bien plus grave que notre histoire à nous… et c'est pour toi, rien que toi.'

L'effort d'un tel discours dans un français sans tache – même préparé à l'avance – finit de me donner un sentiment de lassitude épuisée… cependant, je me force à ne pas détourner les yeux, à la regarder avec la même honnête intensité, en attendant une réponse.

'- Et quoi donc ? je ne te pense pas assez bête pour inventer une connerie aussi grosse… alors dis, j'écoute !'

Cela se passe moins mal que ce que j'aurais cru… Je jette un regard en direction de Jeff : j'imagine qu'il ne bougera pas d'un iota, il va falloir composer avec sa présence et jongler avec l'importance du secret…

'- Cette lettre que tu as oubliée à la maison, et bien… elle est authentique, je suis même allé le vérifier. Ca n'est pas une blague, ça n'a rien à voir avec ces stupides lettres à l'encre rose dont je ne connais pas l'auteure !'

'- Vraiment ?' Je sens vaciller dans son ton assuré et un peu dédaigneux un peu d'hésitation, elle me croit tout de même à moitié…

'- Vraiment… Je te jure sur Merlin de ne rien faire d'autre que t'amener et te ramener là-bas, mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire…'

Je vois Caroline hésiter, sur son visage se peint un air incertain. Mais Jeff s'interpose, c'aurait été trop simple…

'- L'amener et la ramener… où ?'

'- Quelque part ! ça n'est pas tes affaires !'

'- Et bien si, justement…'

Nous ne sommes pas sortis. Je le vois rougir, non pas de honte mais de colère ou du moins d'agacement… ses poings se serrent… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec lui, non de non ! Je lance donc à Caroline un regard pour le moins insistant, avec une nuance de supplication – j'ai honte de le dire, mais le fait est. Elle ne sait que faire, je la sens qui balance, avant de lancer finalement d'un ton péremptoire :

'- C'est bon, je sais de quoi il parle : je vais y aller, et sur le champ, ça sera fait !' Puis, me voyant pousser un grand soupir de soulagement elle me lance : 'Mais ne crois pas que ça changera quoique ce soit te concernant !' Gé-nial. Enfin, c'est déjà ça…

Elle quitte la pièce, revient avec une veste et son sac, fait la bise à Jeff – lui saute donc dans les bras en lui disant une quelconque bêtise – et me précède dehors d'un air de décision. Je la suis donc, relativement docilement, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Nous tournons, prenons quelques rues jusqu'à ce que je la stoppe dans un coin obscur.

'- Dray, non, j'ai dit que…,' commence-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

'- Chut,' dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, 'n'attire pas l'attention for Merlin's sake ! Je vais pas te violer, je veux être tranquille pour _apparate_ !'

Elle me lance un regard assassin, mais cesse de gigoter et je la relâche, lui prenant simplement la main. Je me concentre, nous transplanons sur le palier du 12 Square Grimmauld, et je pousse la porte, qui s'ouvre sans m'opposer de résistance, pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre les murs de l'étroit couloir : même avec le temps, le transplanage reste éreintant pour elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes – qui me paraissent bien longues, d'autant que personne ne semble vouloir venir nous chercher dans le couloir – elle se sent visiblement mieux, et je prends la direction de la cuisine et salle à manger, lieu qui a toujours eu une position centrale dans cette maison. Je pousse la porte : Severus, et Morgane, sont l'un et l'autre assis en bout de table, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec devant eux quelques papiers, la pensine, et un autre objet que je ne reconnais pas d'abord. Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'une sorte d'appréhension que je prends bien soin de cacher puis je me décale et vais me mettre debout dans un coin de la pièce, pour les laisser faire. Et je vois donc Caroline s'avancer précautionneusement dans la pièce, fixant avec un étonnement méfiant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvent.

Severus se lève donc, et s'approche d'elle, lentement : il lui tend la main, avec un air cérémonieux. Elle s'en saisit, ils échangent une poignée de mains et quand ils s'écartent il prononce sentencieusement – tout lui :

'- Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape.'

'- Caroline Mal-Legrand…,' répond-t-elle, et l'omission volontaire de mon nom me touche plus que je voudrais l'avouer.

'- Je sais, je sais. Assieds-toi, je pense que cela vaut mieux.' Là-dessus, il a sans doute raison.

Elle s'exécute en laissant aller son regard hésitant de l'un à l'autre : sans doute a-t-elle avec Morgane le même problème que j'ai moi-même eu. Severus, avec une attention étrange que je lui ai rarement vue, amène à côté d'elle une bouteille et un verre d'eau, puis repart s'assoir.

'- I don't speak French that well, are you fine with English ?'

'- I've been fine with it for some years now,' dit-elle les lèvres pincées, 'I guess I can cope with it even now.'

'- Thank you. Well, our letter was rather elliptic, I have to apologize for this, but I couldn't decently say more in a letter. So, if you will, I'll proceed explaining you.'

'- Bien,' fait-elle en cherchant visiblement à faire accélérer les choses.

'- I'm your father: I'm a wizard, I'm your husband's godfather, everyone but for people present here think me dead, and… hum, I wish you would let me – let us – tell you everything about your past, and the '_why'_ of our hiding from you.'

'- Tell as much as you want… I'm not so sure to believe, though!'

'- Oh,' précise Severus, 'we have proofs. But well, the general thing is this: I met your mother – whom you know, though… you'll see this soon – quite a while ago, she was so much younger than I am, and how we fell in love is a question I couldn't solve. It happened, but my life was a rather dangerous one, I couldn't afford her – and then your – being in danger. So we separated from each other, and I annihilated your powers: you do have powers, you're a witch, and if you will I'll give you your magical abilities back, and teach you how to deal with it. Anyway, so we made these to sleep, and sent you to a muggle French family, as far as can be from me. Your mum made her own life, and some years ago I met a stronger danger, was afraid for you… Well, we schemed together, and your mother was made younger so as to look after you… I died, or nearly, and lived again. The dangerous times in our world are over, as I guess you know it… So I called back to her, and she came back to me. That is to say, she…' Il se tourne vers son épouse – non, pas son épouse, ça n'est pas possible… enfin, qu'en sais-je ! 'Don't you want to tell her now, it's more than time it's made clear.'

'- Bien…,' commence-t-elle. Je remarque que ça voix tremble un peu, mais, surtout, qu'elle est vieillie, cela s'entend : ça n'est pas forcément mauvais, simplement légèrement différent. 'Peut être que tu m'as reconnue, mais je pense que tu m'aurais déjà clouée sur place… C'est… je… Bon, ok, on arrête les conneries, c'est Morgane. Voilà, la tarée à tignasse, tout ça… et bah voilà, en vrai, je suis ta mère.'

Bon, et bien ça c'est fait. Je vois Caroline se raidir un peu : elle ne dit rien, mais je sens, je sais, qu'elle donnerait tout pour ne pas être là, pour que des révélations comme celles-ci ne soient pas en train de lui arriver dessus !

'- Peux être souhaites-tu un peu de temps d'adaptation ?' demande l'ancien professeur en s'appliquant sur son français.

'- Sans façon, j'aimerais autant en avoir fini au plus vite.'

'- Bien alors… tu n'as qu'à plonger la tête dans ceci, juste un peu, et… les preuves sont là,' explique Morgane en désignant la pensine qu'elle rapproche un peu d'elle.

Caroline hoche la tête, quoique tout son visage exprime clairement son incrédulité, et elle se penche, un peu flageolante, pour laisser son visage toucher la surface de la pensine : la voilà partie dans la série de souvenirs que j'ai pu voir… Je suis un peu loin, et sa position n'est pas la plus pratique, mais je crois voir sur son visage se succéder une série d'expressions de l'étonnement au presque rire, en passant par une forme de colère… en même temps, il y a de quoi. Pour moi, ça a déjà été un choc, alors pour elle : une famille, une identité, tout à revoir. Finalement, elle relève la tête et par se reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Pendant près d'une minute, elle reste comme cela, et je jette un regard furtif en direction de ses parents – Merlin ! ses parents… non, décidément, je ne m'y ferais pas si vite – dont les regards sont fixés, anxieux, sur Caroline. Mon parrain a une expression tellement neutre qu'il est clair qu'elle cache des sentiments plus profonds quant à Morgane, elle se mort la lèvre, inquiète de dizaines de choses qui tournoient dans sa tête.

Finalement, Caroline relève la tête, déglutit, puis se tourne vers eux :

'- Si j'ai tout compris, Morgane est ma mère, et n'a été mon amie pendant ces années que pour me protéger, en étant pas elle-même. J'ai des pouvoirs, et je vais les récupérer. D'ailleurs, elle a épousé Blaise pour… allez savoir quoi. Oh, et si j'ai compris ce qu'impliquait les premières images, vous,' fit-elle en se tournant vers Severus, 'êtes un grand sorcier, vous avez été criminel, vous avez changé de bord…'

'- Oui,' murmure Morgane de façon presque inaudible.

'- Bon, alors on va régler ça vite, parce que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer : Je peux récupérer mes supers pouvoirs là, et après vous me donnez un peu de temps et on se reparle un de ces quatre ?'

Elle a retrouvé ce ton joyeux, gai, un peu ironique et moqueur, qui semble surnaturel : surtout, elle a retrouvé le moyen de cacher ce qu'elle pense, de cacher son émotion et tout ce qui s'en suit. Severus a visiblement raté une part de l'information, et Morgane lui chuchote à l'oreille une traduction – du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble. Il hoche la tête, se retourne vers Caroline, et lui précise :

'- That's fine with us, we couldn't expect you to react joyfully. So please close your eyes, put both hands on the table, and breathe calmly: it might be quite hard to take all this into you at once.'

Elle s'exécute, elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire pour un sou, mais n'est pas contrariante : après tout, pour une moldue, elle en a déjà tant vécu, j'imagine que plus grand-chose ne la choque ! Severus se lève, va s'assoir en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table, et sort sa baguette de je ne sais quelle poche. Il prend dans sa main droite celle de Caroline, la serre d'une manière très particulière qui tire jusqu'au poignet, et pointe sa baguette sur elle. Il ferme les yeux, et commence à marmonner en faisant de petits mouvements plus ou moins secs ou amples devant lui.

D'abord rien ne se passe, le silence est pesant, avec seulement ce bruissement de voix grave qui semble chuchoter à l'infini une berceuse ensorcelante. Et puis, doucement, une légère lumière commence à sortir de sa baguette : un trait légèrement doré, comme les traces que laissent les avions dans le ciel, s'entortille et s'enroule, comme si par ses mouvements il tressait un panier. Cependant, contrairement à ce qui se passe dans le cas des avions moldus, le trait ne s'en va pas et à l'inverse se fortifie à mesure qu'il continue. Petit à petit, les lignes quittent la forme que leur a donnée le mouvement du sorcier, et prennent une forme nouvelle, se tordant pour former des arabesques, sinueuses et comment armoriées. Je dois avouer que c'est fascinant.

Soudainement, mon parrain semble être traversé d'un court spasme et il fait un vif mouvement de sa baguette : le fil entrelacé sur lui-même se détache du morceau de bois, et après un autre léger mouvement, se meut lentement jusqu'à se poser sur Caroline, au niveau du cœur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout reste en suspens, puis le long fil – sa magie ! – semble lui pénétrer soudainement la peau, et se diffuser brusquement. La main de Severus se serre davantage autour de sa main et de son bras, comme pour amortir le choc, et le fil semble se dérouler en elle, laissant une trainée brillante qui, peu à peu, s'évanouit comme si rien n'avait été. Finalement, il lui relâche la main, délicatement, et range sa baguette. Puis il se tourne vers Morgane et précise :

'- Tout va bien, il faut simplement lui laisser quelques minutes et elle va se réveiller.' Et se tournant vers moi il ajoute : 'Draco, tu peux aussi bien t'approcher, et t'assoir, rester dans le coin ne changera plus rien maintenant.'

Docilement, plutôt automatiquement d'ailleurs, comme si le pouvoir que mon parrain avait eu sur moi pendant des années recommençait à s'exprimer des années après, je m'approche, m'assoit entre lui et sa femme – ou non, qu'importe ! Et nous attendons.

Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux, doucement, visiblement déboussolée : elle bouge un peu la tête, puis commence à bouger ses doigts en les regardant comme s'ils lui étaient étrangers, puis elle relève les yeux, croise mon regard avec des yeux pétillants d'une forme d'amusement puis, comme se souvenant, reprend une expression neutre voire froide et se tourne vers Severus :

'- Alors c'est ça la sensation que cela donne, être sorcier ? hum, c'est bizarre.'

'- A mon avis, ça s'atténuera avec le temps, c'est le choc de l'arrivée de tant de magie,' explique-t-il avec quelques hésitations langagières. 'Dans une semaine, quand tu te seras un peu habituée, nous irons… t'acheter une _wand_ chez Ollivander, puis je t'apprendrais.'

'- D'accord ? c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ?'

'- Si tu te sens capable de marcher…,' commença Morgane, coupée par son époux :

'- Oui, tu peux aller digérer tout ça et nous en vouloir pendant un certain temps… A bientôt tout de même, j'espère.'

Severus se lève, nous suivons tous le mouvement assez docilement ! Caroline se dirige vers lui, ils se serrent la main d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, puis Morgane s'approche d'elle, sans doute dans l'espoir de la prendre dans ses bras… ce qu'elle esquive en lui faisant une bise hâtive et en s'écartant brusquement. Elle se retourne vers moi, vraiment comme si j'étais son valet de pied – ce qui m'agace prodigieusement, mais je ne moufte pas – et nous repartons vers l'extérieur. Nous transplanons, je la dépose devant chez Jeff, puis m'en retourne chez moi.

Je sens qu'elle est moins en colère, qu'à la vérité elle voudrait une explication et que les choses se résolvent… mais elle n'arrive pas à passer le pas, je la comprends finalement. Me voilà donc dans mon appartement vide et triste. Machinalement, je jette un œil à la boîte au lettre… et quel n'est pas mon état de rage lorsque j'y découvre une des ces affreuses lettres sur papier grisé. Je m'en empare, la froisse avec colère, et la balance avec force dans a poubelle la plus proche… que je rate, mais il est hors de question que j'aille ramasser ce papier maintenant ! je ne suis guère d'humeur.

J'ai beau décider de ne plus y penser, dès que je me retrouve assis dans mon canapé, je me rends compte que je ne pense qu'à cela. Je rumine ces lettres sans arrêt, leur présence, leur enchainement, leurs sous-entendus ! bientôt, je me vois imaginant qui peut être cette femme, ce qu'elle peut bien avoir comme véritable but. Et j'ai soudain réalisé : elle était en train d'arriver à ses fins, me faire penser à elle, prendre une place bien trop large dans mes pensées… hors de question que je laisse les choses se passer ainsi ! Foi de Malfoy, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, la balance va s'inverser, et elle verra bien qui gagnera la bataille ! Elle a déjà fichu un grand bordel dans mon couple… je ne vais pas la laisser m'embêter plus longtemps. Je me lève, récupère le papier froissé à terre, le lisse autant que possible de quelques mouvements de main, attrape un stylo bic qui traine et écrit rapidement au dos : 'Qui êtes-vous ? je suis intrigué, mais… quoi, maintenant ?'

Et, avec un petit sourire suffisant j'ouvre ma porte d'entrée et dépose la lettre ainsi annotée à côté du paillasson. Voyons, maintenant…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Rien n'a avancé, pas de réponse de l'inconnue, cela en vient à m'agacer : ma curiosité est en effet véritablement piquée. Caroline n'a pas bougé le petit doigt non plus, mais bon, ça ne m'étonne guère, de toute manière pour le moment je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Cependant, une idée me tourne dans la tête depuis quelques heures, et je pense la mettre en application : il faudrait que j'aille parler à mon parrain… il y a tant de choses à dire et réfléchir ces temps-ci, je pense que cela en vaudrait la peine. Et puis, comme de toute manière je tourne en rond, je me décide à y aller sur l'instant : attrapant cape et clés, je sors sur le palier et transplane au Square Grimmauld.

J'entre, emprunte le couloir sans me poser davantage de questions, et machinalement me dirige vers la cuisine. Contrairement aux autres fois où je suis venu, je n'y trouve pas les deux personnes que je viens y chercher : la pièce est vide est silencieuse, mis à part un ragoût qui semble mijoter paisiblement sur un feu aux flammes bleues. Je reste en suspens pendant un instant : vais-je partir à leur recherche dans toute la maison, ou attendre ici ? Je finis par me décider à m'assoir ici : ils ont l'air de toujours savoir quand quelqu'un est là, je ne devrais pas avoir trop à attendre…

Et, en effet, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, j'entends des voix en provenance des escaliers : elles sont assez douces, le ton plutôt affectueux, c'est étonnant à vrai dire, mais enfin… Ils débouchent tous deux là où je suis, je me lève, serre la main de Morgane – elle à qui je faisais joyeusement la bise il y a si peu – et celle de mon parrain. Puis nous nous asseyons tous deux tandis qu'elle part veiller à la pitance.

'- How are you?' me demande-t-il.

'- I've seen better, but it could be worse… you?'

'- That's none of your business, but I'm alright. Why did you come?'

'- Oh, well…' Je me rends compte que je ne sais déjà plus ce que je souhaitais véritablement dire. 'Oh, yeah, well, I wanted to tell you about something I found odd and about just this all…'

'- Then proceed,' m'invite-t-il avec un regard fixe qui n'a rien d'engageant. J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude d'affronter ce regard, cette expression, ces manières… moi qui le connais bien, comparé à d'autres, j'ai énormément de mal à me comporter comme il le faudrait face à lui, je me laisse avoir.

Finalement, je me reprends, et parviens à lui exposer l'histoire de cette série de lettres signée 'Vampire d'Arizona' et ses variantes. Il me regarde, concentré, par moments il lève un sourcil avec une expression de défiance, ou d'étonnement. Lorsque je me tais, il passe quelques minutes silencieuses à analyser la situation, réfléchir ses implications, ou que sais-je, mais enfin visiblement à penser à ce que je viens de lui dire, car il conclue par une réponse claire et précise qui a de plus l'avantage – ou l'inconvénient – majeur de mettre un terme à toute conversation à ce sujet :

'- You were right to act thus, I'm sure you'll hear from her pretty soon, tell me about it then.'

'- Right. Hum…'

J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir à ajouter, mais il me reste un goût d'inachevé étrange : une part de moi à envie de lui faire part de ce qui me tracasse, de ma douleur et de mes peurs, et une autre se sent totalement intimidée. En même temps, cette situation est si bizarre : je voulais vivre tranquille non de non ! Je n'ai pas signé pour un tas d'emmerdes pareilles moi. Finalement, Morgane, qui a sans doute fini de s'occuper de son ragoût vient se rassoir à côté de Severus : ah, ça, c'est encore un autre problème…

'- How are you?' me demande-t-elle avec un ton si doux qu'il semble tenter d'apaiser toute animosité que pourrait éveiller sa personne ou sa question.

'- Tired of this all… How about you?'

'- It's alright, I'm not quite used to changing life yet…'

On dirait les temps passés, ceux où nous pouvions parler à l'aise, sans se sentir en porte-à-faux, sans que la bizarrerie de nos situations respectives ne vienne nous gêner. A croire qu'en effet les gens ne changent pas, et les circonstances seules en font autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient, les rendent inatteignables, trop haut, trop bas, ou trop loin.

'- We've been thinking…' commence-t-elle.

'- Yeah?' Mon empressement se ressent de ma voix, et cela m'agace profondément, mais c'est trop tard. La sensation que j'ai d'avoir perdu de mon masque malfoyien avec le temps se fait d'autant plus forte : un jour, quand tout cela sera fini, il faudra que je me reprenne en main.

'- About Blaise… I think we should explain it all to him. All of it, he deserves it: that's way too unfair.' Sa voix se veut posée, mais ses mains sont serrées – de manière compulsive – sur un coin de la table, et elle tremblote. Ca ne doit pas être facile même si je n'arrive pas tout à fait à la plaindre.

'- That was part of my point in coming here, actually.'

'- I'm glad you agree,' me répond-elle en laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement, 'of course we won't ask you to have any part in this. It's our thing to deal with, but I wanted to tell you about it.'

'- Right.'

Soudain, j'ai envie d'écourter, m'en aller, laisser tout cela en plan. Je n'en peux plus, tout est si puissant et lourd émotionnellement, si étrange et… Je revois Blaise, laissé en miette. Je revois le passé et le présent se mêler en deux images de la même femme. Le départ de Caroline… trop de choses à la fois, décidément. Alors voilà, je ne désire plus que de m'en aller, être seul un peu, quelques instants, avec mes pensées : pour cela, j'écourte de manière qui a même pu sembler grossière, puis m'éclipse.

En hâte, je transplane chez moi… et découvre, en ouvrant ma porte, que je ne vais pas être au calme de si tôt : une lettre de ce fameux papier que j'abhorre dépasse du paillasson. Je la saisis vivement, et impatiemment claque la porte et me jette sur mon canapé avant de l'ouvrir. C'est le moment de vérité, peut être vais-je enfin pouvoir tirer ça au clair. Il n'y a qu'une ligne, tracée avec attention : _'Dimanche prochain, 15h, devant Covent Garden. Je t'attendrais.'_ Sans tergiverser une seconde, je décide que j'irais. Au moins, je pourrais tirer la question au clair. Complètement.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retourne au boulot : il faut bien gagner sa croute. Je me traine un peu, je ne suis pas d'humeur, et je joue la comédie habituelle avec un peu plus de difficultés que d'ordinaire. Je ne me fais décidément pas à cette situation… En rentrant le soir, une nouvelle surprise m'attend : au moins, on peut dire que je ne m'ennuie pas ! Assise sur un banc devant chez moi, nulle autre qu'Astoria Greengrass. A croire que le passé a décidé de continuer à me rendre des visites fréquentes. Severus d'abord, Astoria maintenant… qui, ensuite ? Elle se lève, et vient à ma rencontre : elle s'est embellie, elle a la classe des sang-pur, ce type racé et puissant, et la séduction féminine qui se transmet de génération en génération en sa famille. Etrange de se dire qu'elle aurait dû être mon épouse. Nous nous disons bonjour, je l'invite à entrer, comme si tout cela était d'une tranquille normalité.

Elle s'assoit, je lui sers un verre, nous trinquons et échangeons quelques banalités jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me faire part de ce qu'elle a en tête : une telle visite ne peut être innocente, bien entendu. Pourtant, je la connais suffisamment bien – et j'ai fréquenté sa sœur tant d'années – pour savoir que son regard et ses expressions ne cachent apparemment pas de vice et de mauvais coup. Pourquoi alors ?

'- Listen, Draco, I'm afraid I'm not coming with good news. I know you're still in touch with our laws and all, despite how you married, so I guess you heard about the files checking they made a couple of months ago?'

'- Well, yes I do… It was closer to eliminating the rubbish than to checking files, wasn't it?'

'- That's what I thought too,' commence-t-elle, 'but I'm afraid they did more. However, the letter I received is so odd; I couldn't help wondering how they got to that conclusion…'

'- What is it?'

Elle prend tant de précautions que s'en est effrayant. Qu'ont-ils donc déterré, des papiers au sujet de mon père ? J'espérais cela réglé depuis longtemps.

'- It's about our former engagement. All in all, it states that one of us didn't follow the rules stipulated as for breaking it, and thus it is deleted, and I guess it means we're supposed to marry. It's nonsense, I know, don't yell or anything: I came here to solve the problem, not destroy your couple, let this be clear.'

'- Fine. Would you give me a second?'

'- Yes of course.'

Je passe donc plusieurs minutes à retourner le truc dans ma tête : c'est insensé ! Insensé ! Que leur prend-il ? Et puis soudain, une idée me vient, je me souviens vaguement d'une histoire de contrat dans la lettre de…

Je me précipite donc sur ma poubelle, et récupère les morceaux et chiffons de lettres, que je parcoure à toute allure. Effectivement, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais quelle…

'- Bon sang de barbe de cette saloperie de Merlin !'

'- What?'

A ma propre surprise, je découvre que ce juron m'est venu d'abord en français… pourquoi pas, après tout. Et puis, ça n'est pas l'important pour le moment ! Loin de là… Ah, cette nana de tous les diables va y passer, j'attends dimanche avec impatience, et je vais lui faire voir ! Pour qui se prend-elle, aller me mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un mariage déjà célébré, consommé, et réussi ! Pourrir mes amours, et maintenant même ce qui les représente ! Elle paiera, du moins je ne me laisserais pas faire… quitte à paraître niais, je suis prêt à me battre pour sauver mon mariage – à vrai dire, paraître niais ne m'est pas inégal, mais personne ne le saura, cela reste entre nous !

'- Someone's trying to destroy my life it seems. And I'm not willing to let this happen at all.'

'- I reckon you seem right… And I'm glad to see sparkle in your eyes the Malfoy's strong will.' Elle me fait un immense sourire, un sourire de serpentarde, avec ce côté immensément dangereux, et je me sens revenu un peu dans le passé, les années à Poudlard, tout cela. Elle a raison, en avant ! Enfin, _en avant_ ce sera dans quelques jours, mais tout de même : je me sens une puissance dumbledoresque… non, plus que ça !

Heureusement, mon envie d'action se trouve tomber à pic, car quelqu'un sonne : il doit bien se passer quelque chose, avec l'agitation de ces jours derniers je n'en doute pas un instant… et j'ai raison ! J'ouvre la porte, et tomber nez-à-nez avec Jeff. Il arbore une expression résolue, et entre tout de suite. Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais marque une pause de quelques instants que je ne comprends pas d'abord mais en me retournant pour l'inviter à s'assoir d'abord je réalise que son regard c'est posé sur Astoria. Elle est joli d'accord, mais enfin…

Il faut croire, pourtant, qu'elle lui plait plus qu'on y croirait. Tandis qu'il s'assoit et que mon ancienne camarade de classe reste debout, appuyée nonchalamment sur le bord du bahut, je l'observe à la dérobée, tentant d'user d'un regard objectif masculin – subjectif mais orienté, donc. Elle est grande, fine, possède des atouts non négligeable : ok. Elle s'habille avec élégance, un tailleur noir et une chemise échancrée blanc cassé, parfaitement coupés, et une paire d'escarpins – Morgane… enfin, la Morgane du temps de Blaise, pas la cinquantenaire que je connaissais désormais, se serait exclamée _'Des Louboutins mon Dieu !'_ avec un air d'admiration. Cela la met en valeur, d'accord. Quant à son visage, bien ciselé, noble, avec une chevelure noire qui lui va très bien… et puis elle sait se maquiller avec attention. Bon, je dois le reconnaître, c'est une belle femme.

'- Geoffroy, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, une connaissance du collège. Astoria, Geoffroy R. Sinon, c'est à quel sujet ?'

'- Euh…,' balbutie-t-il avant de se reprendre. 'C'est au sujet de Caroline. Je ne viens pas de sa part, et je pense que si elle me savait là elle m'assassinerait, mais… à mon avis, il lui suffit d'un geste de ta part et elle revient. Elle ne veut juste pas faire le premier pas, mais elle ne croit plus à ta culpabilité…'

En un instant, je suis debout, j'attrape mon manteau et mes clés :

'- Nous y allons ! Astoria, if you don't mind, I'd like you to come, it'd be quite useful…'

'- But, with great pleasure of course, I'm coming!'

Nous sortons tous trois, je referme la porte, et nous partons en voiture : nous sommes avec Geoffroy qui conduit, et transplaner n'est pas une bonne idée en sa présence… il n'est pas sensé savoir, pas vraiment du moins. Je laisse Astoria s'installer à l'avant, et alors que je lui referme la porte je vois dans son regard luire un éclat de convoitise, qu'elle assortit d'un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers notre compagnon de route… pauvre garçon !

…Et en effet, je ne pipe pas mot du trajet : de toute manière, Astoria remplit l'atmosphère de phrases douces susurrées et sucrées qui ne me font guère d'effet, mais sont loin de déplaire à Jeff qui, bientôt, entre dans le jeu. Nous nous garons, je descends de voiture à toute allure, et il me dit, d'un ton très sérieux :

'- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser discuter tous les deux, nous attendrons ici…'

'- Oui, oui…'

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, convaincu que cela l'arrange bien : le tête-à-tête avec Astoria n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Heureusement que je sais que cette fille n'est au fond pas si diabolique, sans quoi je me ferais du souci pour lui…

Arrivé devant la porte, je reprends mon souffle, tente de rassembler mes esprits, et sonne. Il y a un silence, puis des pas, et la porte s'ouvre.

'- Oui ?'

'- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de vieille pâquerette à laquelle il manque la moitié de ses pétales, je ne viens pas t'apprendre que je suis sorcier, je ne peux plus te demander en mariage parce que c'est déjà fait, je voudrais m'excuser mais malheureusement je ne suis pour rien dans tout ce qui nous arrive. Alors, je te dis juste je t'aime.' Je la vois trembler un peu.

'- Entre.' Je fais un pas. 'Tu me jures que ce n'est rien ?'

'- Je te le jure.'

Le baiser de ma vie. Enfin, du moins je le crois… je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais je m'en souviendrais longtemps, très longtemps… Et non, mes amis, vous n'aurez pas le moindre début de morceau de détail, que cela soit clair ! D'ailleurs, ça n'était qu'un baiser !

Lorsque finalement nous redescendons, après avoir parlé, que je lui ai expliqué, qu'elle m'ait fait part de ce qu'elle avait cru, nous trouvons Astoria et Jeff en grande conversation animée sur je ne sais quoi, un livre je crois… Caroline marque un pause, me sert la main, se tourne vers moi, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

'- C'est ce que je pense ?'

'- J'ai pensé la même chose…'

Et nous partons d'un rire commun, si pur, si… il y avait si longtemps, cela ma manquait tant ! Et, nous éclipsant discrètement, nous les laissons à leur tête-à-tête. Qui vivra verra, mais je pense que quelque chose risque d'arriver !

Nous sommes de si bonne humeur qu'en arrivant, la nouvelle lettre de la poufiasse – c'est le nouveau nom que Caroline lui a donné – ne tue pas notre joie. Ce n'est rien de bien nouveau, seulement elle semble plus sûre d'elle. Je la fais lire à Caroline qui semble étonnée, l'écriture lui dit vaguement quelque chose… mais bon ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous passons une excellente soirée, et le lendemain je m'apprête à passer une journée tout aussi délicieuse quand, sur les coups de 11 heures, le patronus de Blaise arrive lui disant, simplement _'Help.'_ Me voilà ramené à la dure réalité… en un instant, je fais le tour de mes pensées : mon Dieu, Severus et Morgane !

'- Je pense que je sais ce qui se passe, tu viens ?'

'- Oui,' me répond Caroline en se chaussant à la hâte.

Nous transplanons, je la laisse récupérer… mais me rends très vite compte qu'elle n'en a quasiment pas besoin. Ces pouvoirs, sans doute… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous entrons à la hâte chez Blaise et trouvons le salon dans une situation critique.

Morgane est assise dans un fauteuil, l'œil inquiet, impuissante visiblement, mais pleine de désarroi. Quant à Severus et Blaise, ils sont debout, se font face avec une colère non dissimulée : deux hommes se battant pour une femme, un spectacle rare, et étonnant d'intensité. Par réflexe, je me mets devant Caroline pour la protéger, mais elle se dégage en partie et tente d'avancer : je me précipite donc entre eux.

'- Is it what I'm thinking about?'

'- If you're thinking about this man – whom I kind of respected and admired – stealing my wife from me, then you're right.'

'- Draco, you know what this is about,' reprit Severus d'un ton sensiblement plus posé.

'- I do. Blaise, I'm afraid it's hopeless…'

'- No, it's… no, it's not!' Il hurle presque, je vois des larmes poindre sur le côté de ses yeux. 'Well, of course it is,' continue-t-il d'une voix éteinte, 'but I need to give it a try…'

Je ne sais plus que faire. Je les regarde l'un et l'autre : Blaise n'y croit plus, il est malheureux. Ils ont dû lui expliquer, bien sûr, mais ce n'est même pas de la haine, juste du désespoir, une colère face à l'injustice des choses. Quant à mon parrain, son visage et fermé, son regard concentré : est-ce l'amour, la nécessité, le sentiment de l'honneur ? Je n'en sais rien, mais quelque chose motive ces yeux fixés et ce corps tendu dans l'attente.

'- Ok, each of you can use one single spell, he's not authorized to kill the other one, nor to injure him too seriously. After this, we'll see. Oh, and no dark arts!'

Ils hochent la tête, et commencent à se concentrer. Il est tacitement compris que Blaise commence… j'avoue avoir un peu peur. Tout se fait très vite. En tant que sorcier, je crois reconnaître les sorts, mais je n'en suis même pas certain… le résultat, quant à lui, est plus que clair : le mur à un gros creux derrière Severus, Blaise pour sa part est à terre… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, pour qui suis-je au fond ? Mon cœur se sert pour Blaise, mais il me semble que c'est là la suite logique des choses…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me précipite sur mon ami et veille à sa santé : connaissant mon parrain, il aura choisi son sort avec soin, mais allez savoir… Morgane commence à nous expliquer, en balbutiant à moitié, leur arrivée, l'explication, et puis le défi de Blaise, comme elle avait tenté de s'interposer, comme il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas – ce qui lui brisait encore plus le cœur, je le vois.

Severus fait alors un signe à Morgane, qui s'apprête à le suivre… mais je vois ma chère et tendre se tourner vers eux et, rapidement, se placer devant la porte.

'- I'd like to talk to my… mother, if you please.'

'- Yes of course,' répond-il avec une étrange douceur.

Et sur ce, il recule et se rapproche de moi. Je vois donc les deux femmes s'éloigner et parler à voix basse, rapide. Je ne sais trop ce qu'elles se disent, mais c'est assez long : des pensées et expressions différentes se succèdent sur leurs deux visages, mais il me semble qu'il y a des deux côtés une grande bonne volonté. Cependant, je suis détourné de mon observation – assez peu discrète de plus, il faut l'avouer – par Blaise qui commence à se sentir mieux, me parle, murmurant. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire que ça va aller et à lui débiter les stupidités d'usage, je me trouve devancé par son rival même qui se penche au dessus de nous et lui dit, d'un ton calme et sincère :

'- I'm really sorry. And I know it's unfair. But I swear it was bound to be so…'

Est-ce le pouvoir hypnotique que peut avoir cet homme, est-ce l'étrangeté de la situation, est-ce qu'il ressent la nécessité effective de cette situation ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais Blaise hoche la tête, doucement mais d'un air convaincu. Triste, mais convaincu.

'- Do you think I'll be luckier then?'

'- I can't doubt that for a second: no other dead man shall come back to life to take your wife from you…'

'- Charming,' soupire Blaise avant de se tourner vers moi. 'Can you help me on my feet?'

Je le mets donc debout, et me retourne vers Caroline et Morgane qui en sont venu à se pleurer à moitié sur les épaules l'une de l'autre… bon, je pense que les choses, de ce côté, sont en bonne voix. Finalement, ils repartent, les choses semblent un peu moins tendues dans l'ensemble. Quant à Caroline et moi, nous restons chez Blaise, et je discute longuement avec lui tandis que, je m'en doute, elle réfléchit à tout cela. Il insiste pour venir à mon rendez-vous avec ma tentatrice : on ne sait quels charmes elle pourrait avoir, il préfère me garantir contre un philtre ou ce genre de choses ! Je finis par plier et, après une poignée de mains où je tente de lui faire sentir tout mon soutien, nous sortons et transplanons. L'un et l'autre sommes fatigués par tout cela, et nous nous affalons devant une quelconque série télévisée, nous endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, vient le jour fatidique, que j'attends à vrai dire avec une grande impatience : je veux que tout cela soit fini. Pour de bon ! J'avoue ne pas trop savoir à quoi m'attendre, et ça me déplait. Mais enfin… n'est pas Malfoy qui veut, et un Malfoy ne se fait pas rouler comme ça ! _En avant_, cette fois c'est la bonne !

Nous transplanons sur le Chemin de Traverse puis sortons et marchons – un certain temps je dois le dire – jusqu'à Covent Garden. Un grouillement assez raisonnable de touristes en tous genres parcours l'endroit avec des appareils photos. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la personne que nous attendons, mais je suis certain qu'elle saura se faire connaître.

Et, en effet, très vite, une grande femme élancée s'approche de nous. Très fine, jolie c'est vrai. Brune aux cheveux longs. Elle se plante devant moi, avec un grand sourire, et me dit :

'- So here you are…'

'- Here I am…'

Elle sent bon, très bon. Trop bon même, ses cheveux peut-être ? en tous cas, j'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle a un délicieux grain de peau, et ses yeux ont quelque chose d'hypnotique. C'est fou. Elle fait une sorte de pas en arrière, j'en fais deux en avant : elle ne peut pas s'éloigner, voyons ! Au moment où j'approche ma main pour lui prendre la main Blaise, qui était resté en arrière, se jette sur moi et m'éloigne de 3 pas.

'- You stay here, and you talk. Can't you see she's getting you with some loving fragrance or so?'

Surpris, ébranlé, je fais un brutal pas en arrière, et reprends mes esprits. Merlin, elle a failli m'avoir avec un vulgaire parfum à base de philtre d'amour. Mon regard se durcit tandis que je finis de me débarrasser de l'impression puissante produite par cette affreuse machination. Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses. Blaise est resté plus près d'elle, je le sens vaciller, mais qu'y puis-je, ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment.

'- So, what was this all about?'

'- About taking you from her…'

Son regard diabolique, qui se veut brûlant, m'agace prodigieusement. D'où lui est venue cette idée ridicule ! C'est hors de question, bien sûr, mais… Je ne sais pas, la stratégie dans son ensemble me semble proprement insensée, je n'y vois aucun intérêt, aucun sens du tout.

'- Well, you won't succeed. So, please, simply just stop this…'

'- No,' me dit-elle alors d'un ton convaincu, insolent.

D'un mouvement brusque, j'entraine Blaise et cette Arizona à l'abri d'une contre-allée où nous sommes tranquilles, et je sors ma baguette.

'- Yes you will…'

Je la vois hésiter quelques instants, ne sachant qu'elle conduite adopter. Finalement, elle se contente de secouer la tête pour signifier sa désapprobation, et d'humidifier ses lèvres. Blaise tremble un peu, à mon avis il fait tout pour résister à l'effet éprouvant de cette substance.

'- You definitely will. But first, I want to know what did you do at the Ministry?'

Elle reste murée dans un silence insupportable, avec ce sourire démoniaque. Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai pas envie de passer trop longtemps dans cette atmosphère malsaine : je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je jette un œil à Blaise, il ne peut rien faire… Bon, Caroline n'en saura jamais rien – à plus forte raison, personne n'en saura jamais rien – mais c'est la dernière solution, je n'ai pas de véritaserum sur moi non plus. Je serre ma baguette dans ma main, me concentre, et lance en informulé ce fameux sort.

'- So, what did you do?'

'- I actually didn't do anything yet. I waited for you to come to me; then I'd have manipulated a couple of people more, and you would indeed have had to get divorced, no matter what.'

'- I hate you…' Ce murmure m'échappe, mais je me reprends vite, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les imbéciles : je déteste le fait d'utiliser ce sort, et le plus court sera le mieux ! 'Ok and why are you doing this?'

'- I'm not sure, I like you.'

Pris au dépourvu, je baisse ma baguette, perds ma concentration, et mets fin au sort. Mais de toute manière qu'aurais-je pu vouloir de plus ? J'hésite un instant sur la conduite à tenir, puis décide de frapper fort : après tout, c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille. Peu moral, certes, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma vie à nouveau chamboulée !

'- _Obliviate._'

Elle reste quelques instants hébétée, puis reprend ses esprits et nous regarde étrangement, Blaise et moi. Je décide de prendre les devant, de commencer mieux.

'- Hello, you are?'

'- I am Alice T… how about you?'

'- Draco Malfoy. You seem to have fainted in the street, I hope everything's alright?'

'- Oh, yes I am. But you are… the Draco Malfoy?' Elle semble ébahie, rencontrant une célébrité – ce que je reste, un peu, dans l'esprit de certains.

'- Indeed! It was a delight meeting you, but I'm afraid we have to go. You're sure you're fine?'

'- I totally am, I swear.'

'- Then all is perfect. It was a pleasure!'

J'attrape Blaise par le bras, et nous nous en allons. L'opération est un succès, dans son ensemble, mais j'avoue garder un goût amer de ce que j'ai eu à faire. En tout cas, je pense que, pour une fois, et ça n'est pas trop tôt, quelque chose est véritablement résolu !

* * *

Un mois et quelques plus tard, nous voilà le jour de l'anniversaire de Caroline. J'ai tenté d'organiser une fête aussi réussie à agréable que possible ! Je pense que nous avons traversé suffisamment de problème ces derniers temps pour mériter ça. J'ai invité un grand nombre de ses amis, quelques uns des miens aussi. Selon, je l'avoue, un choix parfois assez orienté. Astoria, par exemple, ne constitue pas un choix innocent… Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Il s'agit, de plus, d'une surprise – malgré la sorte d'aversion que ma chère épouse a pour les surprises… Enfin, elle n'a rien contre tant qu'elle sait de quoi il retourne, c'est vous dire ! C'est pourquoi je suis actuellement en train de m'activer en tout sens. Nous sommes sorti au restaurant ce midi, et je lui ai offert une visite d'une sorte de musée Harry Potter, qui se finit à 18 heure : je vais ensuite la chercher, et là… surprise !

Autrement dit, le timing est assez serré, et Blaise est censé m'aider. Cependant, ce triple imbécile est actuellement introuvable. Finalement, je le découvre écrivant à toute allure, caché dans mon bureau.

'- What the hell are you doing?'

'- Nothing at all!' se défend-il en tentant de cacher son papier. Je m'approche, et parviens à lire l'en-tête : _'Dear Alice…'_

Je hausse les épaules : je n'ai pas le temps de le cuisiner maintenant, mais il y a là, visiblement, une affaire à suivre ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il resterait sous le charme de ma tentatrice passée. Allez savoir ce qui lui arrive encore ! Cependant, mon instinct me dit que c'est bien la même femme, et que cela peut prendre des tours très intéressants !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je le détache de sa chère correspondance et l'amène avec moi finir de re-décorer ce salon ! Nous nous activons, puis je le laisse accueillir les gens tandis que je pars la chercher, et décide exprès d'une petite balade permettant de leur laisser davantage de temps. Puis je nous transplane, et je la laisse entrer en premier, accueillie par un _'Joyeux anniversaire !'_ lancé en cœur !

Résumer cette soirée ? Il y aurait de nombreuses choses à dire ! En un mot, je peux vous raconter qu'un certain Jeff a été surpris à embrasser une Astoria Greengrass, qui n'était pas contre ! Monsieur et Madame Severus Rogue sont passés, produisant une vague plus qu'étonnée sur l'assemblée ! J'ai connu une Elisa rencontrant un Théo et un Grégoire complotant je ne sais quoi. Quant à Blaise, il continuait à écrire sa lettre, cette fille l'aura rendu fou !

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : J'aime et j'ai aimé, je continuerais à le faire ! Il n'y a qu'une femme dans ma vie, elle s'appelle toujours Caroline Marcelle Yvelle Malfoy ! Santé !

_Vos avis ?_


	3. 1 Les débuts VF

**Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy**

_Bonjour encore ! J'ajoute après coup cette version uniquement en français. Je n'ai changé que les dialogue qui sont désormais tous en français ! _

_Pour les non-anglicistes, pour vérifier quelque chose ou tout simplement pour ceux qui préfère ! L'histoire ne change en rien :D Il faut simplement que vous n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un problème de langue que l'histoire ne retranscrit plus ! Donc... Draco parle la plupart du temps anglais, sauf exception, et nous autres françaises ça dépend si c'est entre nous ou non. Je pense que le contexte devrait suffir pour vour repérer. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 1 : Les Débuts.**  
_

Je suis jeune, beau, grand, plein de classe, riche et adulé. Blond et au top de la mode, personne n'égale ma démarche, personne ne surpasse ma beauté, personne ne me défie. Non, je ne suis pas Claude François, je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis arrogant, sûr de moi, cruel quant il le faut… mais si j'ai conservé tous ces traits de caractère, je suis désormais libéré de la tutelle de mon père. Et cela, mes amis, ça se fête ! Aujourd'hui, en plus d'avoir dix-sept ans (ce qui dans la circonstance actuelle ne m'apportait guère), je n'ai plus à suivre les traces de mon père ou sa loi stricte, et je puis faire ce qu'il me chante de faire. Un procès l'a déshérité, et en prouvant mon innocence, m'a fait dépositaire d'une immense fortune dont je dispose entièrement, à l'exception d'une maigre rente (enfin, une rente dont je choisis le montant) pour ma mère. Bien sûr, reste le contrat de mariage déjà signé qui officialise mes fiançailles avec Astoria… mais j'ai encore beaucoup de temps avant de me préoccuper de l'épouser, et encore davantage avant de cesser d'aller voir ailleurs.

N'en doutez pas, je conserve certains des grands principes de ma famille, et avant tout ma supériorité : après tout, qui oserait en douter ? Mais, pour fêter cette liberté, j'ai choisi de frapper fort, et de me laisser aller totalement dans ce que mon père m'aurait toujours interdit de faire. Vivre dangereusement, d'accord… mais à l'époque, c'était vraiment trop dangereux : là, je vais juste me payer le plaisir de passer la soirée en boite. Mais bon… je sais que certains sang-purs n'apprécieraient pas, alors mon courage légendaire m'a fait choisir de faire ça à Paris. J'y vais avec quelques amis : Vincent, Gregory, Théodore, Blaise. Et puis l'autre pimbêche de Pansy qui espère vraisemblablement que je vais succomber soudain à son charme parce que je suis chez les moldus ! Enfin… elle n'aura qu'à supporter de voir toutes ces jeunes femmes m'aduler, c'est son problème après tout.

Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je n'ai pas daigné m'occuper personnellement de faire des recherches et choisir une boite de nuit convenable : Blaise l'a fait juste comme il le fallait, et à grand renfort de galions changés en 'euros' (non, ne me demandez pas en quoi ça peut être de l'argent, ce nom bizarre !), nous avons désormais pour nous les portes grandes ouvertes d'une des boites les plus en vues et les mieux fréquentées de Paris.

Un Malfoy est toujours beau et est toujours parfait, et un Malfoy transpire toujours la classe… surtout Draco Malfoy. Mais il faut avouer que là, je me suis donné au maximum. Etre habillé à la moldu aurait pu être un problème, mais je suis assez génial pour que tout vêtement se fasse parfait pour moi, s'il est à ma mesure. Voyez-vous, s'il y a une chose qu'il faut accepter que les moldus fassent bien, ce sont les fringues ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'à pu dire Coco Chanel (une femme pleine d'intuition, je dois l'avouer) sur le fait qu'un beau vêtement ne devait pas faire voir le vêtement, mais le Malfoy qui le porte. Pas de doute, aujourd'hui, je suis parfaitement dans les normes, encore plus que d'habitude.

J'ai sorti les habits genre 'smart-casual', vous voyez ? Cet espèce de semi-costume, mais assez détendu, juste classe comme il faut. Noir et la chemise blanche, juste comme il faut. Je sais que je serais adulé toute la soirée, comme d'habitude… mais là il faut avouer que personne ne peut me résister.

Lorsque j'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous que nous nous sommes fixé, je constate que mes quatre amis sont là, tous habillés pour paraître moldu, mais il faut avouer qu'aucun n'est aussi bien mis en valeur que moi ! Pansy en retard, comme d'habitude –d'ailleurs, qui songerait encore à s'en étonner ?-, finit par apparaître et là… horreur. Imaginez le summum du mauvais goût, aux antipodes de la discrétion : je ne peux pas amener _ça_ avec moi en boite, c'est inadmissible, elle va tout me détruire rien qu'à son apparence. Et le pire, à son regard, c'est qu'elle est persuadée que ses fanfreluches roses vont me séduire : elle ferait peut être mieux d'aller créer un groupe avec Ombrage plutôt que de venir à cette soirée avec nous ! Lui lançant un regard assassin, j'agitais négligemment ma baguette, et elle se retrouva en jean et top court. Pas de quoi séduire le monde entier, mais je lui en demande pas tant : juste être présentable.

Ce premier problème réglé, nous transplanons là où Blaise a indiqué que nous devions le faire, puis marchons quelques instants pour quitter la rue sombre où nous nous trouvions et atteindre l'entrée scintillante d'un lieu en vogue. Vous voyez, cette chose apparemment habituelle chez les moldus, avec les lettres qui clignotent en vous détruisant les yeux, sur un fond bariolé. De chaque côté d'une énorme double porte, deux types baraqués en costards noirs impeccables : le cliché parfait qui vous donne l'impression (même si dans mon cas c'est la plus pure vérité) que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Il faut avouer que comme ça, ça ressemble beaucoup à un lieu de luxure, ou du moins de débauche : bon, ce n'est pas non plus totalement pour me déplaire !

Entrée grandiose, sans même montrer nos passes VIP (Blaise est vraiment bon en organisation), et l'on débouche dans une énorme pièce obscure, ou des projecteurs de toutes les couleurs tournent, et dedans deux ou trois coins avec des tables ou les gens se prélassent devant des boissons chères, ainsi qu'une grande piste de danse. Et, en plus, même pas la peine d'aller à la recherche d'une nana : j'ai à peine fait un pas qu'une fille aux formes juste bien (je ne doute pas que vous me compreniez) et habillée juste comme je les aime (pas trop habillée, pour tout vous dire) vient carrément me chercher. Pas de doute, cette soirée commence bien.

Inutile de vous dire qu'après cette pulpeuse blonde, il y en a une autre, puis une troisième, et entre chaque un bon cocktail et des embrassades plus qu'amicales. Ce petite jeu m'a mené jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, où le 7ème Martini me fait perdre en partie mes moyens, et je m'affale sur une moelleuse banquette, un verre renversé dans la main, avec allongée sur moi une autre de ses poupées maquillée qui avait elle aussi succombé à la fatigue et à l'alcool. A ma droite, Blaise semble encore capable de tenir une conversation civilisée (chose admirable) : il faut dire que lui, c'est un intellectuel, et qu'il a passé sa soirée à ne danser qu'un peu, et surtout à absorber des coupes de champagnes haute-gamme. Il semble en grande discussion avec une fille, un peu moins bête que la moyenne, d'une quelconque nouveauté moldue, mais je vois bien dans son regard et son attitude qu'il conserve à son égard le plus profond dédain. On était là pour s'amuser, par pour se lier : on ne se lie de toutes manières pas avec des gens dépourvus de don… De l'autre côté, Pansy a heureusement constaté que j'étais inatteignable, et se fait un devoir de couvrir Vincent de baiser langoureux : moi, s'il est heureux avec la sang-su, ça ne me fait rien. Quand à Gregory, il doit encore arriver à se trémousser sur la piste. Theodore git comme inanimé à mes côtés.

Je tente de lancer un regard suggestif à la créature lascive qui s'appuie sur moi, et n'obtient que ce qui, sans doute, est assez lubrique pour m'attirer ses attention : je me retrouve à embrasser une parfaite inconnue. D'accord, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais là où c'est drôle, c'est que j'embrasse allégrement une moldue pour la première fois : par le passé, mon père ne m'avait jamais laissé la possibilité de le tenter. Cela a ce petit goût d'interdit qui est si enivrant (quoique cela je le suis déjà), et le fait que ces lèvres me soient inférieures en terme de rang leur donne un attrait étrange. Décidément, et de manière générale, s'il y a une chose que les moldus français font bien, c'est les femmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, et un peu dessoulé, le grand Draco Malfoy que je suis sort de la boite à danse et à roulage de pelles et marche en titubant dans la rue. A côté de moi, Pansy est pendue au bras de Vincent, et je dois avoir encore un minimum de bon sens, parce que franchement j'arrive encore à me demander comment il fait pour la supporter. Gregory a décidé de transplaner chez lui avec Théodore, parce qu'ils ne tiennent plus debout (ce que je peux concevoir) et Blaise, quant à lui, marche à côté de moi d'une démarche qui s'efforce d'être noble. Mais bon, même lui qui y est allé avec modération, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas totalement dans son état naturel. Et le problème avec Blaise, c'est qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool : on a l'impression qu'il ne ressent rien, jusqu'au moment où il s'étale par terre. Or là, j'aimerais autant éviter ça, parce que je ne suis pas en état de vérifier s'il y a des moldus autour, ni même de transplaner avec quelqu'un. Autrement dit, il a intérêt à tenir le coup le Blaise, sinon moi, je campe ici cette nuit. Enfin, le temps qu'il décuve quoi… parce qu'on ne peut plus vraiment parler de nuit. La vérité est qu'il est 7 heures… ou 8. Non, 7. C'est que j'ai quelques difficultés à identifier le nombre de coups de la cloche. Mais là je suis sûr, c'est 7 heures du matin qu'il est. Enfin bon : je pense que je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur le sujet.

En marchant de notre pas assuré, on arrive devant des escaliers sous-terrain. Un truc pas net, à mon goût… mais en même temps, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal parce qu'il faut que ce soit moi l'imbécile qui lance :

'- On y va ? Vivons dangereusement !...'

'- Draco, tu es totalement bourré,' arrive à balbutier Vincent qui tangue entre les bras inutiles de Pansy.

- Oui ! Je suis bourré !' que je lui réponds fièrement. 'On fait un drôle de groupe, hein ?' Que j'ajoute à voix basse. 'Mais on peut essayer quand même, nan ?'

'- C'est t'être dangereux', me fait la trouillarde à côté qui n'arrive pas à se tenir non plus. 'Je crois pas que…'

'- Et ?' fais-je convaincu.

'- Mais… on sait même pas c'que c'est !'

'- Je le sais', sommes-nous interrompu par un docte Blaise dont seule la voix sérieusement éraillée montre l'état anormal (enfin, avec sa démarche et son regard quoi…). 'C'est appelé un _métro_, c'est écrit dessus !'

Il pointe d'un doigt qui ne tremble même pas (et là, si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, je l'admirerais) un panneau en vert étrange. On se met donc tous en devoir de plisser difficilement les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer…

'- _Métropolitain_, ça veut rien dire', fait Vincent avant d'éclater d'un rire gras.

'- Mais si ! c'est un moyen moldu de voyager sous terre !', tente d'expliquer Blaise qui a manifestement lui-aussi des problèmes avec les mots.

'- Bon, on y va ?'

De toutes façons, je ne leur laisse pas le choix : je commence à dévaler les escaliers, manquant une ou deux fois de m'écraser par terre et de rouler jusqu'en bas : le gardien des Malfoy doit veiller sur moi. Et puis, je suis satisfait de voir que les autres me suivent : c'est ça aussi de représenter ce que je suis… On arrive, on passe impunément par-dessus des barrières bizarres etc. tout en se marrant comme des tarés. De toutes façons, on s'en fiche il y a personne. Et s'il y avait, ils nous trouveraient trop avinés pour s'en préoccuper. On débouche devant un truc qui a une vague ressemblance avec un train, et je décide de m'y engouffrer, suivit de près par les autres. On s'affale en constatant avec plaisir que le wagon est vide.

Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident vienne me percer les tympans et réveiller un immonde mal de tête. Et là on démarre. Le truc va vite, ensuite doucement, on s'arrête plusieurs fois. Je vois Pansy morte de trouille (ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude) et complètement accrochée à un Vincent nauséeux. Mais jusque là tout va bien… ou c'est en tout cas ce que je constate lorsque Blaise, le si droit, vomit à littéralement deux centimètres de mes chaussures (encore que dans cette état j'ai du mal à discerner les distances correctement). Et merde… je fais quoi là ? Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce type il fonctionnait bizarrement. Enfin bon… Comme on est seuls dans le wagon, je demande à Pansy de surveiller que personne n'entre (qu'est-ce que je sais moi ? Ce serait plausible…) pendant que je nettoie. J'avoue, oui, j'ai quelques difficultés à me souvenir du sort à faire, mais finalement c'est bon : je lance un sort un peu mou, mais ça fera l'affaire, et je fais de même sur Blaise qui apparait moins sale, mais le visage décomposé. Quelle horreur. Moi, j'ai le mal de tête qui redescend doucement, et ça fait du bien ! Quand le truc étrange dans lequel nous sommes s'arrête, on décide de sortir pour changer de wagon, mais le truc ne bouge plus. Enfin… plus du tout : au bout de 10 minutes, on est toujours statique. Il y avait eu un message oral, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse moi, dans l'état où je suis ? Je parle même pas français.

Et là, Blaise nous fait :

'- Ca doit être le terminus…'

C'est qu'il est insupportable ce mec… même au bord du coma éthylique il faut qu'il sache tout ! Et puis mince alors… il n'devrait même pas être en état de parler. Pas croyable. Mais bon, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a raison, le bougre. Donc on sort, d'une démarche aussi assurée que nous sommes sobres, et on débouche en plein trafic moldu (parce que ça, quand même, je reconnais !), paumés. Je me mets à marcher au hasard, et au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que nous sommes sur un pont.

'- Regardez ! Un pont !…'

'- Vraiment ?' demande Pansy en se précipitant pour s'appuyer contre la barrière et regarder d'un air vide l'eau qui coule.

'- Ouais…' renchéri la voix avinée de Vincent qui ne tient que par la clémence de Merlin.

'- Moi, j'dirais que c'est un fleuve, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'eau…'

Après cette remarque hautement intellectuelle, et intéressante, vous en conviendrez, de ma part, on se met à rire comme les derniers de cons. Heureusement qu'eux aussi sont faits, parce que je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un se souvienne de Draco Malfoy dans cet état lamentable d'ébriété.

Puis, on reprend notre marche laborieuse, et laborieuse est un bien faible mot. Sincèrement, je n'sais pas du combien de mètres à l'heure on fait, mais c'n'est pas glorieux. Et surtout, par je ne sais quelle impulsion, on décide de monter les escaliers. Un truc, on aurait dit Poudlard, mais en plus vieux et encore moins praticable. Franchement, je sais pas quelle est la hauteur de ce truc, mais c'est impressionnant. La première marche est impressionnante, déjà, alors imaginez les 157 autres… Enfin, ça c'est d'après moi, parce que maintenant qu'on est en haut, on confronte nos comptes, et j'avoue qu'il y a divergence. Mais quelque part, on n'est pas en état de faire des calculs arithmétiques. Ca varie de 157 à 133. Moi, je vous dis 157, et comme je suis un Malfoy, ils finissent par se ranger à mon avis. Normal, dans le fond… Bon, déjà, la première étape à constitué en l'atteinte d'un banc au milieu. On s'est affalé dessus. Et puis on a regardé les gens passer. Parce qu'il faut pas croire : cet endroit incroyablement resserré est super fréquenté, et une horde de moldus nous passe devant. Ils nous regardent bizarrement, et je pense que c'est à cause de l'alcool : on soit sentir de très loin. Et j'avoue que l'alcool moldu, on peut tous se porter caution, c'est tout aussi efficace qu'autre chose.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, on a du reprendre notre escalade ardue et je sais même pas comment on est arrivés en haut. Parce que là, franchement, c'était une épreuve de force. Mais nous voilà, à regarder passer encore quelques personnes. Ils vont tous au même endroit : je me demande ce que c'est ce truc. Certes, ils ont tous l'âge d'être en lycée, mais là où ils vont ressemble davantage à une carcasse de bâtiment qu'à autre chose. Enfin, je cite Blaise. Moi, je ne suis pas en état de fournir d'aussi belles phrases. Enfin, bon. On en est là, quoi. Et là on est vraiment sur le point de s'ennuyer plus que fort. Sur le point, parce qu'elle apparait. Sérieusement, j'avais jamais vu ça.

D'abord, c'est pas mon type. J'aime les nanas plantureuses, vous voyez le genre… Et bah, elle c'est l'opposé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy. Bon, j'avoue, mon vocabulaire est limité, je suis bourré. Mais avec les rares mots dont je dispose, je vais vous faire quelque chose d'aussi clair que possible. Elle est de taille moyenne, fine, les cheveux courts au carré, et… euh… elle est belle. Oh, et puis allez vous faire voir ! Je ne peux pas faire mieux ! C'est pas possible ça. Elle me plait quoi. Faut que je l'ajoute à mon tableau de chasse, c'est obligatoire. Je fais un signe à la bande à côté de moi de pas bouger (donc c'est peine perdue) et je m'approche de cette fille qui marche à toute vitesse. C'est pas vrai… c'est pas permis de marcher si vite ! Faudrait que je la rattrape, déjà, pour la faire succomber à mon charme.

Je cours à moitié dans sa direction, passe à travers une grille bleue particulièrement immonde, et constatant qu'elle ne m'a même pas remarqué (alors que les quelques autres spécimens autour de moi oui !), je prends ma décision :

'- Salut !'

Pas de réponse… Enfin, elle tourne la tête et me lance un regard étonné. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Vraiment. Il n'faudrait pas qu'elle m'échappe, celle-là. Sauf que bien sûr, elle se retourne avec un simple hochement d'épaule, et accélère même le pas après avoir jeté un œil à son poignet. Pourquoi son poignet ? J'en sais rien, et honnêtement, là, je m'en fiche. Alors je me mets à courir un peu plus vite (enfin, je fais ce que je peux !) et je réitère mon appel.

'- Hé, toi !

- Pardon ? me demande-t-elle en se retournant.'

Bon, au moins, elle a compris que je lui parle. Mais… Merlin ! J'avais oublié que je suis en France ici. Je parle pas un mot de français moi, et hors de question d'appeler Blaise qui ne sais dire que trois mots et qui n'est vraiment pas présentable. Non, merci. Ils me suivent s'ils veulent (c'est ce qu'ils font !) mais alors non, ils ne vont pas me déranger dans ma drague imparable. Je la rattrape. Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle me comprenne.

'- Vous me comprenez ?'

Elle s'est arrêtée maintenant, et elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle semble hésiter. Je lui fais mon sourire-spécial de chez Malfoy-production, un peu altéré par l'alcool je l'avoue, et apparemment ça la décide.

'- Oui, me dit-elle.' ça c'est une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, entamer la conversation avec les compliments qui font rougir les filles. Ca ne rate jamais.

'- Où allez-vous, beauté ?

- Vous êtes qui ?' demande-t-elle. Elle ne m'a pas l'air séduite, juste un peu agacée. Faut que j'y aille à fond. Le problème, c'est que là, en la circonstance actuelle, mon nom ne va pas suffire à faire tomber dans mes bras une moldue.

'- Je suis Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir.' Je lui offre le plus beau sourire que je puis. Le truc du prince charmant, ça marche toujours. Mais bon, elle ne réagit pas. Je vais devoir en rajouter une couche. 'Puis-je vous accompagner ?' dis-je en lui offrant mon bras.

Elle se met à rire. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais elle a un rire à la fois si joli et drôle que je l'imite. Et puis, normalement, les faire rire ça marche toujours. Finalement, elle acquiesce mais refuse mon bras, et je lui fais une courbette en l'invitant à passer devant.

'- C'est à vous de voir,' dit-elle, 'mais je ne peux pas promettre que vous seres bien reçu. Quoique ça pourrait être drôle.'

Je hoche la tête, mais si je n'ai sincèrement pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Règle numéro une, ne jamais les contredire. Je continue à marcher, pas très droit, et finalement on commence à descendre.

'- Où allez-vous ?'

'- J'ai cours de maths… mais qui sont-ils ?' me demande-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Blaise, Pansy et Vincent qui se tiennent debout et immobiles un peu plus loin.

'- Oh. Juste des amis. Je vais leur dire de m'attendre ici… c'est bon ?'

Elle hoche la tête pour me signifier que c'est bon, et je reviens vers mes débris d'amis pour le leur dire. Ils ne protestent même pas : de toutes manières, entre nous, c'est moi le chef. Blaise se fiche un peu de ma tête, en me disant que je ferais bien d'éviter de lui vomir dessus si je veux qu'elle finisse dans mon lit. Je l'envoie voir ses propres hippogriffes, mais il faut avouer qu'il a raison, le bougre.

Je reviens vers elle en tentant de paraître plus assuré que je ne le suis, et m'approchant d'elle je reprends tout de suite la conversation. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle a une voix vraiment jolie. Et puis, elle parle bien anglais mais elle a ce petit accent français si mignon. Plus je lui parle plus j'adore. Cette nana, il faut vraiment qu'elle finisse dans mon tableau de chasse.

'- Où sommes-nous ?'

'- Au lycée de S.' me dit-elle sérieuse. Je me mets à rire. Décidément, le français à des consonances très étranges.

'- Vous pouvez répéter ça ?' Elle me regarde comme si j'étais totalement fou. Je dois avoir un rire ridicule. C'est souvent comme ça quand j'ai trop bu.

'- Quoi ? Lycée de S.?'

Non, décidément, cette langue est hilarante et elle, elle est super mignonne. On débouche devant un grand bâtiment, excessivement laid. A croire que ça va tomber en morceaux. On dévale quelques marches, je manque de m'affaler à terre et elle se met à rire à nouveau. Je l'entends marmonner du français, 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce type ?' mais je ne comprends pas, et je ne suis pas en état de lui demander. Je me mets à rire de plus en plus fort et m'apprête à entamer une descente encore plus laborieuse de l'escalier suivant lorsque je constate qu'elle s'est arrêtée. Ne pas perdre l'objectif de vue : mon tableau de chasse. Draco Malfoy, cesse de rire comme un imbécile et pense à ton tableau de chasse auquel tu dois impérativement ajouter cette moldue.

Je me redresse avec autant de classe que possible et lâche même la rampe pour me diriger hésitant vers elle. Elle s'est arrêtée et parle en français avec des amis. Un type à l'allure plutôt sympa, le genre qui supporterait Pansy, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée. Encore qu'à ce niveau, il y a vraiment que Vincent ! Et puis, à côté, une nana qui ne s'arrête pas de parler, je n'sais pas comment elle fait. Moi qui dois me concentrer pour faire des phrases sensées et séduire ma belle ! Elle à une coupe de cheveux étonnamment similaire à celle du chanteur des Bizarr'sisters, et de l'autre imbécile de Granger : le genre que vous vous demandez comment elle fait pour retrouver les différentes parties de son visage. Ils parlent, et je les vois me jeter des regards.

'- C'est qui ce type ?' demande la frisée, un sourcil levé. D'accord, je ne comprends pas le français, mais il y a qu'à voir le sourcil de cette moldue : elle me dédaigne. Je hais l'alcool, au final.

'- Un type bourré et manifestement anglais qui veut venir en cour et…'

Ma future dulcinée (dans le fond, je sais que je l'aurais !) continue à s'expliquer un peu et à parler, mais je ne comprends rien. Alors je décroche, qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Je vais finir par me demander ce que je viens faire là. Mais, idée soudaine : je ne connais pas son nom. Incontinent, je m'approche, lui frôle le bras, et m'affalant sur son amie parce que je n'arrive pas à tenir droit, je lui demande.

'- Quel est votre nom, créature de mon cœur ?' L'autre nana se met à rire : je sens qu'on ne va pas s'apprécier. Elle me repousse un peu violemment et s'époussette avant de me dire.

'- Je doute que vous soyez un vrai Anglais… mais s'il-vous-plait, ne me faites pas respirer cette horrible odeur d'alcool. Et son nom est Caroline.'

Mais elle m'énerve déjà. Enfin, il me reste un point résolument positif, je connais le nom de cette fille si jolie ! Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et tente d'amorcer une conversation avec Caroline. Un joli nom. Enfin, j'en sais rien, c'est peut être l'alcool qui me prend la tête. Malheureusement, un homme, grand et… grand arrive et ouvre la porte d'une pièce en me lançant un regard bizarre. Les gens qui étaient ici entrent, et l'autre insupportable moldue me fait :

'- Essayez de ne pas trop montrer que vous êtes bourré et dites que vous êtes un correspondant, si vous voulez avoir une chance de rester. Ce don't je me passerais fort bien, à vrai dire.'

Je rêve, ou elle se fout de moi ? Mais, je vais la tuer sérieusement ! De quel droit est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? J'entre, l'air digne, trébuche sur une chaise : ils ne savent pas ranger les chaises ici ? Je m'assois, et le prof (oui, c'est manifestement le prof) m'interpelle en français. Ils ne pourraient pas être compréhensibles aussi ? Pff.

Sans rire, j'ai pas tenu plus de 2 minutes. Je me suis fait virer par l'autre type. Incompréhensible en plus. Non, mais, vraiment ! comment voulez-vous que je comprenne que 'plize, go aout' signifie 'Please go out!' Bah j'ai rien compris ! Et puis Merlin, je suis bourré moi. D'ailleurs, je commence à sérieusement plus tenir debout. Levé depuis… hier matin ! Quelle connerie… Vaillamment, je suis le chemin que j'ai pris à l'aller, je me paume dix fois, et je retrouve mes trois amis (enfin, mes deux amis et la pimbêche) qui m'attendent. Et bien sûr, Blaise commence par se foutre de ma gueule.

'- T'as d'jà perdu ?'

'- Oh, s'te-plait ferme-la…' lui dis-je avant de tituber avec difficulté. 'J'suis crevé.'

'- Moi aussi', fait Pansy.

Je lui lance un regard tout sauf compatissant, et prends une décision. Je lui dis, incluant Vincent dans mon assertion, qu'elle peut y aller si elle veut. Mais que je veux que Blaise reste.

'- Tu veux peut être mon aide pour la séduire?' me demande-t-il en se moquant plus que visiblement de moi.

Bien sûr, je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu… mais avouez que c'est pas facile. Pansy et Vincent ne demandent pas leur reste, et partent en faisant de grands moulinets de bras vers un endroit où on ne les verra pas transplaner. Blaise et moi, on s'assoit sur une espèce de rebord en pierre, et je lui explique en me répétant un peu que je veux absolument l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, qu'elle est superbe, et que j'aurais besoin qu'il fasse taire sa pote insupportable, lui qui parle tout le temps, aussi. Mais, surtout, je veux absolument l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, elle est superbe, et j'aurais besoin qu'il fasse taire son amie insupportable, lui qui parle tout le temps, aussi. Blaise m'écoute, ou dort debout –assit !-, je ne sais pas. Mais bon, moi je continue jusqu'à ce que :

'- C'est bon Draco. Je crois que j'ai saisis le truc. Le dis pas encore une fois, où j'vais devenir fou.'

Franchement, ce mec n'est pas drôle pour une noise ! Mais bon, je me résous à me taire pour être certain qu'il fera ce que je lui ai demandé sans bouder… et je pense que je me suis endormi. Je dis ça parce qu'une espèce d'alarme suraigüe m'a fait sursauté tellement soudainement que je pense que je dormais. Je jette des regards autour de moi, et je vois des moldus partout sortir du bâtiment. Je secoue Blaise.

'- Et ! Faut qu'tu sois prêt… je pense qu'elle arrive.'

Il me lance un regard profondément désabusé, ou peut être est-ce simplement que lui n'est pas sorti de sa léthargie, et il hoche la tête comme il peut. Attente de quelques minutes, et je la vois arriver. Pliée de rire, manifestement, à échanger à toute vitesse avec les deux autres de toute à l'heure. Franchement, faut vraiment qu'elle me plaise, parce que moldue et avec des amis comme ça…! Je m'avance et pris d'une idée qui me semble très intelligente, j'arrache une pâquerette et la lui tends fièrement. Elle me regarde, immobile, tandis que son amie imbécile se met à rire et lance en français :

'- Il est fêlé, l'amour de ta vie…'

Moi, personnellement, je n'ai rien compris, mais je vois Blaise ouvrir grand les yeux, et je lui lance un regard qui se veut plein de sens. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vu 'aide-moi-tout-de-suite-sinon-je-te-tue', ou la version plus avinée qui fait 'SOS-paumé-help', mais il s'est approché. Moi, je continue à brandir ma fleur assez abimée pour tout dire, et elle finit par la prendre. Elle me fait :

'- Merci beaucoup… c'est pourquoi ?'

'- Bah, c'est un cadeau'

'- Vraiment ?' arrive à dire son amie toujours hilare, parce que Blaise n'a manifestement pas encore réussi à accaparer son attention. Elle, je ne peux pas la voir en… rien du tout !

Finalement, Blaise lui dit quelque chose en français. Un français maladroit parce qu'elle lui répond que s'il veut, ils peuvent parler en anglais. Blaise, que sa fierté Serpentarde soutient heureusement, refuse d'un signe de tête, et commence une discussion mémorable. Tellement drôle que l'on arrête de parler avec ma Caroline. Enfin, moi je ne comprenais pas tout, mais à côté ma dulcinée est tordue de rire, et les expressions de Blaise et madame je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu'est-une-brosse valent le détour.

'- Vous êtes ?' demande-t-elle.

'- Blaise.'

'- Alcooliques anonymes ?' demande-t-elle particulièrement moqueuse sous l'air d'incompréhension de Blaise. 'Vous avez bu aussi, non ?'

'- Bah, ouais.'

'- Ami du_ Dom Juan de ces dames_?' fait-elle. Je n'ai pas compris, mais le regard de Blaise s'illumine, et je crains soudain qu'ils n'aient trouvé un sujet de conversation.

'- Draco est plutôt… Casanova. A mon avis…'

Il a apparemment un accent extrêmement ridicule, parce qu'elle se met à rire. Ou c'est juste l'alcool. Ou ce qu'il a dit… qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi.

'- Casanova amoureux de Caroline ? Ca promet…'

Elle a dut dire quelque chose de pas sympathique, parce que celle que je convoite la menace du doigt en prononçant : 'Toi et Monsieur T. !' Puis elle se met à rire, et tandis que l'autre prend un air renfrogné, elle semble avoir besoin de me prendre pour confident. J'avoue, ça m'arrange bien. Il faut juste avoir l'air d'être d'accord.

'- Juste une sorte de relation amoureuse qu'elle refuse d'accepter' Je hoche la tête, me promettant de m'en souvenir pour une conversation ultérieure. Puis, comme la conversation semble plus virulente à côté, je me retourne vers les deux autres : s'ils peuvent me servir de sujet de conversation, parfait !

'- Pas pire que M. de Valmont ?' dit-elle à mon ami visiblement déboussolé.

'- Qui dis-vous ?' Blaise à vraiment l'air paumé, et Caroline à côté de moi rigole comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de si drôle. Elle me regarde et me dit :

'- Pardon… j'ai un rire un peu ridicule.'

Je lui dis que non, mais pas très convaincu… je suis vraiment trop fatigué, et j'ai comme l'impression que Blaise aussi faiblit sensiblement.

'- Et bien, le personnage des_ Liaisons dangereuses_, le livre de Laclos. C'est français, mais quand même…'

Blais soupire, et il lui répond :

'- Oh, un _moldu_ livre ?'

Moment de pause : on se regarde tous les deux : il vient de faire une grosse bêtise. Enorme ! Une immense bêtise… Pendant un instant, j'ai l'espoir qu'elles n'aient remarqué, mais ça s'envole vite.

'- Un _quoi _?' demande l'autre frisée. Non mais franchement, c'est pas possible. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter les questions. Blaise reste silencieux, comme paralysé.

'- Rien, rien !' dis-je. 'Juste l'alcool, je pense…'

'- Non, vous avez l'air de cacher un truc !' s'exclame Caroline. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, vient nous en aide. Il faut… partir. Je reviendrais une autre fois, il faut que je la mette sur mon tableau de chasse ! Mais là, on va juste continuer à laisser échapper des bêtises. Il ne faut surtout pas. J'attrape Blaise par la manche et tente de le tirer. Forcément, nous sommes tous les deux instables, et on faillit s'écraser à terre.

On commence à monter laborieusement vers les grilles si laides de l'entrée, et je me retourne et lance :

'- Je reviendrais pour toi, chérie…'

'-Les deux ?' demande Caroline tandis que son amie lance : 'Bourrés ? Ou peut être sobres cette fois !' Ah ! S'il y a une chose que les amies moldues françaises de jolies filles sont particulièrement, c'est insupportable !

On s'enfuit rapidement, en courant comme on peut, et puis après avoir encore marché un peu en titubant, plus de fatigue qu'à cause de l'alcool, on transplane ensemble devant chez moi. Le manoir Malfoy va accueillir deux saouls en mal de repos !

Je déteste le matin. Il fait toujours trop jour, trop tout… c'est insupportable. Mais en plus, ce matin, j'ai un mal de tête affreux. Affreux, et encore, c'est peu. J'ai la tête qui éclate, j'voudrais seulement dormir… Et je viens de dormir.

Je m'appuis sur un coude, me relève comme je peux, et vois Blaise qui dors encore, affalé à même le sol. Moi, j'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Je veux dormir… et… et je veux une potion contre les mal des têtes. J'appelle de toutes mes forces un elfe de maison, ce qui a pour premier effet de réveiller Blaise.

'- Ferme la Draco s'te-plait…'

'- Non,' lui dis-je, puis j'ajoute pour l'elfe. 'Apportez-moi quelque chose pour le mal de tête, et… voilà '

Il hoche la tête, revient avec deux fioles, et m'en tend une. Je l'absorbe avidement tandis que Blaise fait un effort surhumain pour se mettre dans une position qui lui permette de boire. Finalement, il s'en sort comme il peut et au bout de 5 minutes, on est à nouveau dans un état normal. Je me lève, encore fatigué malgré le départ de la gueule de bois et du mal de tête. Je dis à Blaise qu'il peut aller dans la chambre d'amis la plus proche s'il veut prendre une douche, et me dirige vers mes propres appartements. J'ouvre l'eau chaude au maximum, entre dans ma chambre pour prendre de quoi trainer à la maison (autrement dit, de la marque, mais confortable), et rentre à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard je quitte la salle de bain, les cheveux relativement en désordre, je tombe sur un Blaise assit sur mon lit qui s'impatiente manifestement. Bah quoi, je peux encore me détendre, non ? Et puis, déjà, il a de la chance que je n'ai pas pris la peine et le temps de me coiffer : je pense que Blaise est le seul qui m'ait vu dans mon état véritable au lendemain d'une soirée. Bien à mes dépends d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, il ne m'embête pas trop, alors…

'- Oh, le petit Draco n'a pas passé une heure à se brosser les cheveux!'

Oui, bon… j'ai dis pas trop, il ne faut pas s'imaginer qu'il me fiche totalement la paix. Je lui envois un regard assassin, aussi noir que tout autre Malfoy l'aurait fait, et je passe devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là pour aller dans la salle à manger, avec la ferme intention de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il me suit et, alors que je m'apprête à appeler l'elfe, il m'apprend avec un sourire moqueur qu'il est 4 heures de l'après-midi. Je pense n'avoir jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant d'incrédulité. Pas que ce soit si terrible, s'entend ! Non, c'est simplement que mon esprit n'est pas encore totalement clair. Je change donc mes plans, et demande une collation hybride, avec du pain, des gâteaux, du thé, et un sandwich poulet-mayonnaise. Et non, vous ne vous moquez pas… j'ai toujours aimé les sandwichs comme ça, même si je ne le montre jamais, bien sûr !

Tout cela pour vous dire que nous nous installons dans deux fauteuils, devant une table basse, et je me mets à dévorer mon sandwich pendant que Blaise se sert négligemment une tasse de thé. Très sincèrement, je n'ai pas encore repensé à la soirée (et surtout la matinée) d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, et c'est Blaise qui relance la conversation en se servant largement en muffins.

'- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as soudain voulu séduire cette nana ?'

'- Et bien…' commençais-je. Puis je me tus, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait ce matin même, repassant les événements en boucles dans mon cerveau. Comment avais-je pu être aussi peu digne de moi-même ?

Déjà, j'avais titubé tout du long de ma conversation. Et puis ma pâquerette sans pétale si ridicule, les conneries que j'avais sorties… Comment j'allais faire, maintenant, pour séduire cette fille. Je veux dire… je serais parti sur le bon pied, comme je le fais toujours, ça aurait roulé tout seul ! Mais là, elle conserverait très certainement l'impression que j'avais donné : un type bourré et sans manières. Un con. Mais je suis le digne et dernier représentant des Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'autorise des petites frasques que je ne suis pas quelqu'un plein de classe et de superbe. C'est ce que je vous disais au début… Tout ça pour dire que j'étais dans la merde.

'- Merlin, Blaise, fais quelque chose pour moi… Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai agit comme un stupide… un stupide moldu et non le Malfoy que je suis !'

'- Le fait que tu était à la limite du coma éthylique te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?' se moqua-t-il. Je vous jure qu'il va se faire étriper avant d'avoir eu le temps de me refaire une remarque comme ça !

Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Franchement, qui ne s'en souviendrait pas ? Mais il faut avouer que même saoul, j'y suis allé fort. Jusqu'ici, le pire que j'avais fait en ayant trop bu, s'était me montrer entreprenant avec Pansy : avouez que c'est quand même pas mal… Cette fois-ci, je me suis ridiculisé devant des moldus ! J'ai réussi à en arriver à un tel degré que l'autre malotrue là c'est payé ma tête tout du long. Oh… et bah voilà, je suis vraiment mal. Je ne peux et ne veux pas lâcher le morceau : cette fille me plait décidément trop. Je ne suis juste pas au bout de mes nombreuses peines. Foi de Malfoy, il faut que je reprenne les choses en main et en un rien de temps elle me tombera littéralement et symboliquement dans les bras. Malheureusement (ou peut être heureusement…) mes réflexions sont arrêtées dans leur cours par la voix de Blaise.

'- C'est juste une de moins, Draco. Te rends pas fou pour une fille…'

Je le regarde comme s'il avait totalement perdu la tête… Celui que je pourrais considérer comme mon meilleur ami a-t-il perdu la tête ? Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas une question de choix : je me dois de remettre mon honneur en bonne place. Il est absolument hors de question qu'une moldue conserve une opinion si dédaigneuse à mon égard.

'- Bien sûr que non Blaise ! Je dois y aller à nouveau et la séduire. C'est toute ma réputation que tu bafoue là !'

'- Vraiment ? Et bien, tout dépend de toi mais laisse-moi te dire que tu vas avoir du mal.'

'- Et pourquoi cela ?' Je demande cela à Blaise avec un air tellement outré qu'il éclate de rire en se payant carrément ma tête. Comme je ne peux pas le laisser une fois de plus se payer ma tête, je sors ma baguette que je brandis fièrement, et je le mets au défi de continuer à se rire de moi aussi ouvertement. Il arrête, reprends assez difficilement sa respiration, et me réponds plus sérieusement :

'- Parce qu'elle se souviendra de toi comme d'un type saoul. Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance à mon avis.'

Je me mets à bouder mon ami, prenant un air dédaigneux et plissant le nez comme le fait si bien ma mère. Ca me laisse suffisamment de temps de battement pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire, et comme un éclair de génie traverse mon esprit parfait, je me retourne vers lui et lui dis d'un air condescendant :

'- J'espère que tu ne te pense pas capable de séduire son amie. Laisse-moi te dire que tu étais et paraissais aussi pris de boisson que moi… Et cette _adorable_ créature semble adorer se moquer. Je suis si narvé pour toi…'

Blaise me regarde, complètement incrédule, comme si je venais de lui sortir la plus grosse énormité qui soit, et esquisse un sourire. Parce que lui, avec ses sourires moqueurs et faussement moralisateurs, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué son manège. Oui, oui, j'avais légèrement trop bu et je n'avais pas les idées claires, et je ne suis pas certain de tous mes souvenirs… mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il flirtait ouvertement.

'- Tu croyais franchement que je voulais me faire cette insupportable moldue qui n'arrête pas de l'ouvrir ? Non Draco, pas elle ! Elle est trop folle pour moi, non merci !'

Nous nous mettons à rire… ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'ai cru. Non, non. Pas du tout. Je ne l'ai pas cru du tout. Je vais même le piéger le bougre. Parce qu'il va y revenir avec moi et si, foi de Malfoy, il ne finit pas par faire de cette folle sa nouvelle conquête, je sors avec une moldue… Non, non. Vous oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous… je n'ai rien dit. Et puis, d'abord, je veux juste l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était mon objectif. Je commence à hocher la tête dans le vide, et Blaise me fait.

'- Je n'aurais pas cru voir ça un jour. Et encore moins sachant ce qu'elle est !'

'- Hum… quoi ?'

'- Mesdames et Messieurs,' fait-il avec un large sourire, 'le grand Draco Malfoy est amoureux d'une moldue appelée Caroline.'

Très drôle. Je pousse un soupir et secoue la tête d'un air désespéré. Ce type est franchement grave. Comme si je pouvais être amoureux ! Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. Je suis un homme à plaisir, comme mes prédécesseurs. Oui, les plaisirs. Le plaisir personnel. Les femmes, je m'en fiche éperdument lorsqu'elles ne sont pas dans mon lit. Enfin…

Je me lève d'un coup, et Blaise, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute. Il est temps de me préparer à repartir demain matin à la chasse. J'attrape un dernier muffin avant de quitter la pièce, suivit de mon ami. Nous nous installons dans ce qui fut un jour le bureau de mon père et que j'adore utiliser pour faire des choses futiles. Qu'y puis-je ? Je reste un adolescent qui tente de faire une crise qu'il a du cacher comme il le pouvait… et puis, je me venge un peu. C'est sans doute puéril, mais comme personne (et j'insiste sur le fait que même Blaise n'a pas percé ce point à jour) ne connait mes motivations, je peux me faire ce plaisir… Tout cela pour dire que je m'assois à la place de mon père avec un sourire ironique, sors ma baguette, et lance un _'accio « Les moldues »'_ sous le regard incrédule de mon ami. J'avoue que moi-même, la première fois que j'ai trouvé cet ouvrage posé dans le bureau de mon père, j'ai cru que c'était une erreur. Mais non, même mon père a eu des conquêtes de ce côté-là. Ou peut être était-ce pour les torturer mieux… qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

J'invite Blaise à s'assoir, sort une feuille, ouvre la livre au chapitre qui m'intéresse, et commence à faire une liste avec une certaine excitation. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, et ça me donne une sensation très étrange. Excessivement étrange pour tout dire. C'est à la fois interdit et possible. Il n'y a plus d'amende si j'enfreins ce règlement implicite.

Blaise semble interloqué, puis se met à lire à l'envers, manifestement assez intéressé. Finalement, je ferme le livre et regarde mon parchemin. Dans le fond, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup : on séduit les femmes moldues comme on en séduirait de sorcières, mais en évitant toute allusion à la magie, et en essayant de paraître naturel. Pas de problème.

Voilà. Je suis près. Je porte un énorme bouquet de fleur et je m'apprête à transplaner. Il est presque 9 heures, parce que Blaise m'a dit qu'il valait mieux attendre le lendemain : ça ferait suspect d'arriver le jour même, totalement dessaoulés et frais comme des roses printanières (roses joliment blanches et roses comme celles de mon large arrangement floral). J'ai pris soin de me munir d'argent moldu, et cela fait 5 minutes que je me remémore l'endroit qu'elle m'a nommé, afin de ne pas me tromper. Je me concentre fort sur le 'lycée de S.' en repensant aux immondes grilles bleues. Blaise me tient le bras : il préfère qu'on atterrisse ensemble, puisqu'il n'est là que pour m'accompagner, me dit-il.

Nous apparaissons dans un lieu public ! Mais à quoi je pensais… A mon grand soulagement, personne n'a rien vu (ce qui se repère en général par l'abondance de cris effarés), et je me dépêche de me poster là où il me semble qu'elle devrait apparaître, et…

Et là, j'attends pendant presque une heure. Non, mais, sérieusement ! Je pense que dans cet espace temps j'ai lancé au moins 10 sortilèges de rafraichissement à mes fleurs qui donnaient des signes de faiblesse. C'est qu'il fait chaud, et ce n'est pas particulièrement indiqué pour des fleurs que la magie n'a pas raffermies. Or ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Cette attente devient vite lourde, et soudain je demande à Blaise de m'apprendre le français. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, se met à rire tout seul, et me dit que je suis un cas désespéré. Non mais franchement, vous parlez d'un ami… C'est à en pleurer.

A un autre moment, une nana s'est approché et nous a demandé quelque chose. Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui dire qu'elle polluait mon air (ce n'est pas parce que je fais une exception de j'en fais mille !), Blaise avait fait un signe négatif de la tête en disant non, et elle est partie en hochant les épaules.

'- Elle a demandé du feu… Je m'demande pourquoi !' Je hoche la tête et reprends ma réflexion et lorsqu'après un bruit strident j'aperçois des hordes de moldus sortir du bâtiment et j'ai une lueur d'espoir.

La voilà. Si belle, si jeune, si inhabituellement séduisante. Décidément, je ne m'étais pas trompé, même le jugement gâté par les vapeurs de l'alcool, et je suis certain que mes roses sont nécessaires, comme la séduction de cette beauté l'est. Il reste de la malchance dans mon bonheur, puisqu'elle est visiblement avec madame-touffe-de-cheveux (qui, en plus, ne sait pas s'habiller). Il faudra faire avec. De l'autre côté de ma princesse, et visiblement en train de se chamailler avec elle, une autre jeune fille. Celle-ci est vraiment jolie. C'est exactement le type que j'aime d'habitude. Mais, aujourd'hui, il y a la plus belle jeune fille du monde à ses côtés… tant pis !... Attendez, je ne viens pas de dire que je n'avais jamais vue de femme plus belle que cette moldue. Enfin, oui. Mais non. Vous m'avez compris… et sinon, vous allez effacer mes paroles de votre mémoire, merci d'avance.

Elles sont maintenant très proches de moi, et je me lève. Je me dirige vers elles avec davantage de dignité que la dernière fois, et je mets tous mes gènes de belles manières à mon service. Arrivé à leur niveau, je prends la main de Caroline et y dépose un baiser. Madame parlotte reprend la parole.

'- Tiens, c'était lui dont je parlais. Il a quand même l'air moins con quand il n'est pas bourré.' C'est dit à l'adresse de l'inconnue, puis elle se tourne vers Blaise (je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux). 'Déjà ? Et même pas saouls…'

Il se renfrogne légèrement, et l'inconnue prend la parole. Elle a un accent bizarre, sûrement américain. Pas mon style ça par contre, mais bon…

'- Vous êtes le nouveau copain de Caroline, n'est-ce pas ?'

Je hoche la tête, et lui réponds que c'est ce que j'espère. L'autre imbécile se met encore à rire, et je me retourne vers ma beauté pour lui donner le bouquet. Elle ouvre grands les yeux et me fixe étonnée. Je lui fais un sublime sourire et je la vois me répondre : je semble plutôt bien parti, au final. Elle se tourne vers ses amies puis dans ma direction.

'- Mais j'ai cours… et maintenant j'ai des fleurs !'

'- Et bien, je ne le savais pas…'

Elle se met à rire. Un rire plus doux que d'habitude, moins étrange que celui que je lui avais entendu jusqu'ici. Ca lui va à ravir. Je prends une décision sur un coup de tête. Et j'inclus avec moi Blaise qui se met à bouder ouvertement. C'est que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'il aille avec cette autre moldue folle. Et puis, avec ses amies, elle acceptera peut être de venir.

'- Veuillez déjeuner avec nous !'

'- Euh…' fait Caroline.

Elle regarde ses amies, puis elles se mettent à discuter en français, quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. La brune, plus sympathique que l'autre folle (tiens, j'ai compris à qui elle me faisait penser… à Trelawney ! Merlin, sauvez-moi… et Blaise !), semble en désaccord avec les deux autres. Ma jeune future-amante est tellement naturelle et mignonne. Agréable à regarder dans sa querelle. Finalement, elles semblent tomber d'accord.

'- Un McDonald serait parfait. Ca vous conviendrait ?'

Je lance un regard profondément désespéré à Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'un 'McDonald'. Blaise, le pauvre, ne semble pas plus au courant. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait pris étude des moldus ! Un Serpentard, même curieux, s'abstient de s'informer des mœurs moldus : ce serait indécent. Tout cela pour dire que nous ne comprenons pas. Je vois Blaise esquisser un mouvement et ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce que c'est. Je le coupe précipitamment, et leur fait un sublimissime sourire.

'- Parfait ! Rendez-vous à 12 heures ?'

'- Hum. Ce serait mieux dans une heure et demi.'

J'acquiesce toujours rayonnant, faisant volontairement fi du regard désapprobateur de Blaise. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. D'accord, je ne sais pas où on va… mais il est hors de question de montrer que l'on ignore de quoi elles parlent. Ca ferait ridicule or un Malfoy ne se ridiculise jamais.

Elles s'éloignent avec un signe de main, se remettant à discuter. Qu'elle est belle, ma future proie. Je pense que je suis resté absorbé dans mes réflexion pendant un certain temps parce qu'en reprenant conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je me suis retrouvé face à un Blaise qui m'observait avec un sourire en coin, mais l'air manifestement ennuyé. Je lui lance un regard incendiaire, et il réagit au quart de tour.

'- Tu ne pouvais pas, pour une fois, accepter que tu ne savais pas ce qu'est un McDonald, n'est-ce pas ?' Je ne peux pas le laisser ma dire ça. Non mais franchement… Alors, je lui renvois à la figure :

'- Blaise, ne m'attaque pas parce que tu ne sais pas comment séduire le portrait de Trelawney!'

'- Quoi !' Ah… si vous saviez comme c'est satisfaisant de constater que Blaise Zabini, lui aussi, perd parfois la face.

Je me suis donc occupé pendant le temps de notre attente à insupporter Blaise par des remarques de ce type, jusqu'à lui faire semi-avouer qu'il pourrait peut être considérer la possibilité que… Quel que soit son degré de sincérité, il n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler ! Vous savez ce qui l'a trahi ? C'est quand il s'est exclamé que de toutes manières elle ne ressemblait pas à la folle du Troisième œil. Avec la ressemblance flagrante qu'il y a, si ça ne fait pas une preuve irréfutable, je demande à voir !

Enfin bon, tout cela pour vous dire que nous attendons, qu'elles finissent par revenir (et il faut avouer qu'à un moment j'ai perdu espoir), et qu'elles prennent une direction en se mettant à discuter. Inutile de préciser que Blaise et moi nous suivons sagement, ne sachant pas où nous allons. Elles parlent en français entre elles, et Blaise place parfois un mot ou deux. Je me sens bête, il faut l'avouer : c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment participer à la conversation. Caroline tient toujours son bouquet, et je décide de commencer à tenter ma manœuvre d'approche : si les choses se déroulent comme prévu (c'est-à-dire comme dans la majorité des cas), je devrais passer à la phase supérieure juste après le repas. Je m'approche d'elle, et pose ma main sur son épaule : un regard et un demi-sourire gêné. Et bien… cela me semble décidément prendre une bonne tournure.

Nous arrivons devant une sorte d'enseigne colorée, et me voilà forcé de pénétrer dans une enceinte bourrée de moldus, à en devenir fou. Je préfère vous épargner le récit : commander de quoi manger ne m'a jamais paru si difficile. Déjà, il a fallu faire comme si je comprenais alors que je ne comprenais rien. Puis, commander et payer ce que je n'aurais jamais réussi sans l'assistance de Caroline, je l'avoue. Je n'avais jamais mangé de tels aliments, et dois reconnaître à mon grand dam avoir trouvé à ce plat étrange des saveurs agréables et un goût plus que bon. Autrement dit, j'en mangerais volontiers à nouveau. A part ce genre d'informations parfaitement mineures, les grandes lignes du repas sont à mon sens les suivantes : celle que je convoite m'apprécie de plus en plus. Vous pouvez vous dire que c'est l'ego démesuré des Malfoy qui me fait dire ça. Détrompez-vous ! Enfin… je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aurais été enclin à avoir cette opinion même sans confirmation ! Mais il se trouve que Blaise m'en a apporté la confirmation. Alors qu'elles croyaient sans doute que Blaise (le seul propre à comprendre leur conversation) tout comme moi ne prêtions pas attention à leur conversation, elles se dirent :

'- Alors Caro, tu fais la conquête de l'homme de ta vie ?' demande la brune.

'- Avouer que ce mec est beau !' c'est alors exclamé mon amour. Et là, j'ai reçu de Blaise un signe d'intelligence qui signifiait que j'étais clairement dans la bonne voie.

Parmi les autres informations que je peux retirer de ce repas, se trouve aussi le fait que les deux amies de Caroline s'appellent de même : Morgane. A croire, franchement, qu'elle ne fait tout que dans la symétrie. Leur nom, d'ailleurs, est assez imprononçable à mon sens… mais il a au moins le bon goût d'exister dans notre histoire… La deuxième Morgane, d'ailleurs, me parait du même avis que moi quant à Blaise. Et vu l'air conspirateur qu'elle a affiché toute la durée du repas, il y a espoir qu'elle agisse dans ce sens qui m'intéresse.

Lorsque finalement nous sortons du restaurant bondé, je ne peux cacher que je ressens une certaine satisfaction. Les deux Morgane nous quittent, en disant qu'elles doivent y aller, et Blaise se propose de les raccompagner. Je sais pertinemment que c'est pour me faciliter la tâche : il a toujours fait comme ça, pour m'aider. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, et je reste en tête à tête avec Caroline. Merlin, qu'elle est belle : je n'en peux croire mes yeux, et il me parait incroyable que ce soit elle qui me parait sous ses traits si parfaits. Je la vois qui me regarde, et j'ai tout de même assez d'esprit pour savoir reconnaître dans son regard qu'elle me trouve beau. Etrangement, j'en tire encore davantage de satisfaction qu'en d'autres occasions (et Merlin sait que c'est loin d'être la première fois que je lis l'admiration dans les yeux d'une jeune femme !).

Elle semble attendre quelque chose… et moi aussi. Ce qui fait que nous restons immobile et muet l'un face à l'autre. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'il faudrait que j'agisse : merci, je connais les techniques de flirts. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai de cesse de la regarder, de la dévorer des yeux. Et voilà. Dans le fond, je voudrais que cela dure longtemps encore. Des heures et des années. Pourtant, elle se détourne soudain, et me dis d'une voix manifestement contrariée, en esquissant déjà un pas :

'- Je dois y aller…'

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'avancer davantage, je me précipite, me saisit de sa main et la retournant vers moi l'embrasse. Très cliché… oui, je sais. Mais qu'y puis-je, si cela fait très cliché, déjà vu. J'ai juste un parfait bonheur en perceptive. Et j'en suis certain, parce que jamais baiser ne m'a paru si doux. Puis, je la regarde, et après avoir décidé que je la verrais à nouveau le lendemain, je m'éloigne. Voilà une chose de bien faite, comme les Malfoy le font si bien ! En souriant tout seul (et c'est bien parce que je suis avec des moldus et que même sans montrer ma dignité et mon dédain il est clair que je les surpasse), je rejoins un Blaise un peu fatigué, qui m'attends là où nous avons transplané à l'aller. Après avoir trouvé un endroit plus discret, parce que notre atterrissage de ce matin aurait pu être plus que remarqué, nous repartons pour l'Angleterre.

Merlin, sauvez-moi. Il m'aura fallu deux mois, trois jours, et quelques heures, pour me rendre compte que je suis amoureux. Et non, vous n'allez pas m'expliquer l'air ravi que tout le monde le sait parfaitement depuis le début et que Blaise n'a eut de cesse de me le répéter : ça ne m'intéresse pas. Premièrement parce que Moi, je ne le savais pas. Et ensuite, parce que ça ne m'avance à rien du tout ! Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce fameux Blaise ne s'en tire pas mieux, avec son échevelée. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne peut pas être sympathique… Juste, trop de bruit et de folie pour moi.

Enfin, pour en revenir à mon sujet, si j'ai mis autant de temps à en prendre conscience, c'est que les choses se sont faites naturellement, et que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en plein questionnements existentiels, que j'ai fais le bilan. Et ça m'a sauté aux yeux : tout d'abord parce qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais de bilan de ses affaires amoureuses avec une même femme, puisqu'elles ne font que passer dans son lit. Avoir à réfléchir à l'état de ma relation, c'était accepter qu'elle était sérieuse. Une relation sérieuse, avec une moldue, il fallait vraiment que je sois amoureux ! Et ce n'est que la partie la plus visible de l'iceberg. Je suis allé la voir presque tout le jour, je suis devenu généreux (avec ma mère, avec les élèves, etc.), j'ai d'ailleurs pris la décision de revenir à Poudlard puisque j'y étais réinscrit, mais n'y allais jamais : elle préférerait me voir studieux. J'ai appris des bases de français. Je me suis acheté des appareils moldus et j'ai appris à m'en servir ! Un Malfoy avec un téléphone portable… je me demande parfois ce que mon père aurait dit s'il m'avait vu composer fébrilement un numéro pour appeler ma copine. Dire que je suis allé jusqu'à demandé à Granger comment ça fonctionnait, parce que personne d'autre de ma connaissance ne savait le faire ! A part un sourire moqueur, elle n'est pas allée répandre partout mon intérêt pour la technologie moldue, et je l'en remercie. J'ai lu 'L'histoire de Poudlard' pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas moyen de défier la magie trop forte du château pour une malheureuse onde téléphonique…

Je me suis beaucoup demandé comment aurait réagit mon parrain s'il avait su cela. Dans le fond, je sais très bien qu'il aurait commencé par m'expliquer que c'était anormal, indigne de moi. Puis, au bout de deux jours, il m'aurait demandé avec son air sérieux et réprobateur de la lui décrire et de me justifier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait fini par exiger de la rencontrer. Et je n'ai pas de doute qu'elle lui aurait plu, au fond…

Je n'en reste pas moins honteusement amoureux d'une moldue. Cependant, une fois cette vérité avérée et vérifiée, en partie parce que je ne pouvais plus le nier, me voilà en devoir de prendre une décision. Lui avouerais-je ma nature, ce dont je meure d'envie, ou vais-je devoir continuer à vivre clandestin et à parfaire ma connaissance des menus de restaurant moldus ? J'ai parlé à McGonagall. Franchement, vous vous imaginez l'incongruité de la scène : je n'ai jamais aimé vraiment cette bonne femme, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est restée très honnête, et m'a pris au sérieux sans se moquer. Le vieux fou n'y aurait pas manqué, lui. Tout cela pour vous dire que me voici face à la directrice de Poudlard afin de tenter d'obtenir son approbation. Parce que oui, je préférerais lui parler de mon monde, mais avant tout la convaincre et lui en montrer les beautés dans ce château.

'- J'ai une demande, professeur.'

Elle me regarde un peu étonnée, parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'un Malfoy vient demander une faveur avec tant d'humilité. Un mouvement de tête m'encourage à continuer.

'- J'ai une…' Je prends une inspiration de toutes mais forces, parce qu'il me faut un courage immense pour lui dire ça. Franchement, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle se moque de moi : je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. '… petite amie moldue.'

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir l'espace d'un instant, mais elle reprend vite son expression habituelle, et me demande, stoïque :

'- Cela est-il vrai, M. Malfoy?'

'- Oui. Je sais que cela parait étrange. Mais c'est vrai ; et Blaise est dans le même cas.'

A nouveau, elle marque son étonnement, mais plus discrètement encore. Je le vois qui semble réfléchir, et préfère me taire. D'abord parce qu'avouer ça m'a quand même fait un coup à l'orgueil familial… et puis, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que je crains le verdict. Pourquoi lui faut-il tant de temps ? Pèse-t-elle le pour et le contre ? Cherche-t-elle à se souvenir de la règle.

'- M. Malfoy, ces deux jeunes filles se connaissent-elles ?' Je hoche la tête, étonné (sans le montrer) qu'elle puisse le savoir. D'où le sait-elle ? Instinct et logique, sans doute. 'Et elles ont une troisième amie, n'est-ce pas ?'

'- En effet…' fais-je davantage déstabilisé. 'Pourquoi cela ? Comment le savez-vous ?'

'- Je vous le dirais quand vous aurez répondu à cette dernière question : sont-elles étrangères ?'

'- Oui, Françaises.'

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, puis ouvre un tiroir, fouille dedans, et en ressort un parchemin plié en plusieurs. Elle le tapote avec sa baguette, et il s'ouvre lentement. Rapidement, je l'observe qui déplie entièrement le papier et y jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur. Inutile de vous décrire mon anxiété muette et cachée sous un masque, ni ma satisfaction fébrile lorsqu'enfin elle lève les yeux vers moi.

'- M. Malfoy, vous allez les amener ici. Ce n'est pas une question de choix.'

Incroyable ! A penser que le côté omniscient du vieux barbu s'est réincarné en elle. Comment peut-elle savoir que c'était exactement le but de ma requête… Je m'empresse de camoufler l'incrédulité qui me saisie à l'entente de ces mots : pas de doute pourtant qu'elle l'a perçue puisqu'un semi-sourire s'étire l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres, et elle continue.

'- Votres professeure de divination a fait une prophétie. Ne me regardez pas ainsi : Je connais ça… personnalité. Mais il arrive qu'elles disent la vérité' J'acquiesce, l'encourageant à continuer. 'Et ce qu'elle a prophétisé était lié à ces trios jeunes filles. L'une d'entre elles advantage que les autres en vérité : la troisième. Je pense que vous devez lire… mais n'en parlez pas.'

Impatiemment, je lui dis que je suis d'accord, que je comprends, que je promets, et je me saisis du papier. On croirait une sorte de poème.

'_De si loin, là-bas,_

_Et si différentes de nous,_

_Toutes trois nous viendrons,_

_Pour changer notre monde._

_La première, liée de manière inattendue à l'un des nôtres,_

_En paraissant impure,_

_Donnera la force à une famille en décadence._

_La seconde, par le mariage,_

_Sera le lien et le pouvoir,_

_Sera la bouée contre le désespoir._

_La dernière, puissante sans pouvoirs, _

_Sera Eris et la pomme de discorde,_

_La jalousie qui fait grandir la haine._

_Mais ensuite, les dédaignant tous,_

_Et choisissant un prince inconnu,_

_Elle sera le médiateur de la paix,_

_Et la mère du dirigeant.'_

Arrivé au bout de ma lecture pour le moins étonnante, je demeure ébahi un instant en lui rendant la feuille, puis me mets à réfléchir en accéléré. Vite, je comprends de qui il s'agit, et en demeure ahuri. Ainsi, ma relation avait un sens véritable, mon amour me donnait raison. L'amour à ses raisons que certains illuminés connaissent. Je suis juste trop normal, dans le fond, pour pouvoir avoir une conscience de ce genre d'enjeu. Donc, il est totalement normal que je n'ai pas été capable d'illuminer de mon intelligence la teneur de mes sentiments, tant c'était complexe et… divinatoire ! Les deux autres paragraphes me laissent un peu pantois, surtout parce que dans le fond je ne m'y intéresse pas. Ils me sont étrangers, puisqu'ils ne parlent pas de ma dulcinée.

D'ailleurs, je me mets à penser à la première fois où je l'ai vue… ça me parait presque incroyable que mon destin soit lié au sien, sachant que je l'ai rencontrée sous l'effet de boissons à forte inhibition. Cependant, le cours de mes souvenirs est interrompu par la directrice qui se lève, et me dit de faire venir les trois jeunes femmes lundi, vers 6 heures.

M'y voici. Je suis avec Caroline, mon bras autour de sa taille, et c'est horrible de devoir s'en arracher pour faire une des annonces les plus dures au monde. A côté, Morgane est avec Blaise, et la Morgane (que je regarde bien différemment depuis que j'ai lu la prophétie) qui reste se moque de nous en disant qu'elle tient la chandelle. Je la comprends un peu… enfin, je veux dire… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé personnellement, connaissant mon succès auprès de la gente féminine. Non, mais, j'imagine un peu. J'échange un rapide regard avec Blaise : c'est le moment de leur dire. Je le vois qui se mordille la lèvre nerveusement : je pense que chez moi aussi il y a un tic qui montre ma nervosité. Je m'éclaircie la gorge.

'- J'ai quelque chose à dire vous.'

Elles se tournent vers moi, étonnée, et je tente un sourire forcé. Blaise vient à la rescousse, et franchement je l'en remercie :

'- En fait, c'est tout les deux.' Je hoche la tête et continue.

'- Je préfère le faire en anglais. C'est trop compliqué, pour moi, de l'expliquer en français.'

'- Vas-y.' Chuchote Caroline. Merlin, si elle pouvait ne pas être moldue, si ce pouvait être plus simple…

'- Blaise et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des… gens normaux. Je sais que ça va vous paraître très étrange, et vous ne le croirez pas au début mais nous sommes… des sorciers.'

Je me tais, et ferme inconsciemment les yeux, comme pour esquiver un coup. Pourtant, il n'y a que du silence puis deux rires. Caroline semble prête à en mourir, tandis que Morgane-la-pomme-de-discorde rit plus doucement et fait :

'- Ha, que c'est drôle ! Vraiment Draco, c'est plutôt une mauvais blague.'

Je baisse la tête, un peu abattu. Je le savais, bien sûr, qu'elles n'allaient pas me croire tout de suite… mais franchement, je me sens découragé. Nous avions déjà choisi un endroit où il n'y avait personne, et en poussant un soupir à fendre les pierres, je sors ma baguette et reprends la parole.

'- Vous vous souvenez toutes les trios du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tout comme les nombreuses fois où nous avions l'air perdus ? Et bien… nous le cachions autant que possible, et dans nos familles nous sommes habitués à ne pas montrer que nous sommes perdus par exemple… Enfin bon, nous ne comprenions tout simplement rien. Comment commander un McDonald, Ce qu'est un portable, etc. Et si nous ne connaissions pas ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des idiotes. Non ! C'était juste parce que nous sommes des sorciers, et nous connaissons mal les modes de vie moldus… Moldu est le mot pour une personne non-magique.'

En finissant ma tirade, je me sens bête, ridicule et seul. J'ai cette impression que le silence n'en finira jamais. Heureusement, Blaise le coupe très vite.

'- Je sais, c'est incroyable. Mais nous avons de preuves. Beaucoup en fait…'

'- Alors montre,' nous dit la Morgane frisée.

'- C'est… ma baguette.' Leur dis-je en ne me sentant vraiment pas à ma place lorsque je brandis avec une solennité étrange mon bout de bois qui ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi insensé et ridicule.

'- Vraiment ?' demande-t-elle, visiblement partagée entre la curiosité et la sensation que je lui fais une immense blague.

'- Oui, vraiment.' Je fis une pause. 'Et… et bien… je peux faire de la magie avec.'

Ca me semble être le moment de vérité. C'est là que tout va basculer. Toute leur vision de ma personne. Je m'imagine (et je suis sûr) plus que je ne le vois que Blaise est dans le même état de tension que moi. J'hésite, et décide de revenir au plus simple. En pointant ma baguette sur une branchette qui traine à terre, j'ai la sensation que le souvenir de la première fois où j'ai accompli ce geste me revient en mémoire.

'- _wingardium leviosa_.' Comme prévu, le morceau de bois s'élève, jusqu'à ce que je le relâche. Caroline ne semble pas y croire vraiment, et reste juste interloquée. Morgane-prophétie est hésitante. La dernière à la bouche entr'ouverte. Elle semble y croire mais ne pouvoir s'en convaincre.

'- C'était juste de la prestidigitation, non ?'

'- Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être toi,' lui dis-je en esquissant le geste de lui lancer le sort. Elle secoue vigoureusement la tête, visiblement un peu inquiète. Je décide de passer à autre chose.

'- Est-ce qu'un métamorphose te convaincrait davantage que je ne mens pas ?'

Elle hésite, et je constate que Caroline et Morgane semblent être dans le même état d'incertitude totale. En dirigeant ma baguette sur la même branchette, j'utilise une incantation informulée et elle se transforme en un oisillon piaillant horriblement. A côté de moi, j'entends trois cris plus ou moins étouffés de surprise, et je dois avouer qu'au fond je suis soulagé que l'on me croie. Je reprends la parole et explique :

'- C'était… vraiment de la magie. Et, j'aimerais que vous visitiez un endroit appelé Poudlard, qui est la meilleurs école de sorcellerie au monde, je présume. Et; maintenant que vous savez la vérité sur nous, nous pouvons vous parler de nos vies et de tout ce qui s'en suit.'

Voilà. Cela fait une heure que je parle en continue. Parfois Blaise prend la relève. Et l'on explique. La magie, pourquoi nous sommes cachés. Nous évitons d'expliquer pourquoi nous le leur avons avoué. D'abord parce qu'il y a une zone floue, et puis parce que même Blaise ne sait pas tout ce que je sais ! Nous expliquons la baguette, les sorts, les potions, les métamorphoses. Je raconte la guerre. Et je la raconte en tentant d'être impartial. J'avoue mes ascendances, mais j'explique que je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, et que je me repends maintenant de m'être quelque temps pris à ce jeu qui n'en était pas un. Je n'ai pas de reproches, et dans leurs yeux je ne perçois pas cette lueur de désagrément que je vois d'habitude.

Et maintenant, je leur explique le fonctionnement du transplanage, du transplanage d'escorte actuellement. Elles ont l'air assez désappointées, ce que je me vois obligé de comprendre. Moi-même, lorsqu'enfant j'ai subi cette sensation, je n'y ai rien compris. Enfin… Caroline se sert contre moi, et Blaise se propose pour prendre avec lui les deux autres jeunes femmes. McGonagall nous a dit que nous pouvions arriver directement dans son bureau, qui avait été privé de sa protection pour l'occasion, et elle m'avait expliqué que cela aurait en plus le mérite de permettre de les laisser se reposer. Je sais que les moldus supportent très mal le transplanage. Nous arrivons avec quelques difficultés, mais personne n'est désartibulé, ce qui est un soulagement je l'admets.

La directrice nous aide à les assoir le temps qu'elles reprennent leurs esprits, et un silence assez gêné s'installe. Finalement elles émergent de leur inconscience et se relèvent lentement. Clignant des yeux, elles passent au crible ce qui les entoure, éberluées par les objets qui jonchent le bureau de la directrice. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté de faire un peu de vide : sans doute un attachement symbolique… Enfin, après 5 minutes de silence, McGonagall se décide à ouvrir la bouche : je me souviendrais de la remercier pour avoir brisé l'état de fait actuel, car je n'aurais pas su, moi-même, comment en sortir. Elle leur adresse un de ses rares sourires et sans perdre son style habituel se présente.

'- Bonjour. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas combien MM. Malfoy and Zabini vous en ont dit sur notre monde, donc je vous prie de vous sentir libre de poser toutes vos questions.'

Toutes trois hochent la tête, n'osant pas parler. Peut être qu'en plus de l'inconnu qui les entoure elles sont intimidées par la directrice. J'avoue que, personnellement, elle ne m'a jamais fait cet effet… il est possible que mon éducation n'y soit pas pour rien. Elle reprend la parole : 'Je connais tout vos nom, mais ne sais qui est qui.'

'- Hum,' fait Morgane-prophétie, la première à réagir. 'Je suis Morgane G.; voici l'autre Morgane, Morgane A. et Caroline L.'

'- Et bien, Mlles G., A., and L., souhaitez-vous visiter ce chateau?'

Elles hochent la tête, et nous nous levons tous pour suivre McGonagall. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle nous accompagnerait… Tandis que nous descendons les escaliers, elle s'approche de moi et me demande :

'- Vous ne leur avez rien dit de la prophétie ?'

'- Non.'

'- Parfait ; ne le faites pas. S'il-vous-plait dites moi laquelle…' Voyant ce dont elle parle, je la coupe.

'- Celle qui a parlé est 'Eris'. Celle aux cheveux boucles est la petite amie de Blaise, and the la dernière est la mienne.' Elle acquiesce et me transperce de son regard habituel. C'est sans doute pour cela, au final, qu'elle souhaite venir avec nous.

Nous commençons par aller dans la Grande Salle, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je les regarde s'enthousiasmer à la vue du plafond. Il faut avouer que c'est une œuvre d'art. Caroline se glisse dans mes bras et m'embrasse : bizarrement, je me sens un peu gêné, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée. Pourtant, personne n'y prête véritablement attention. Ce doit simplement être le fait de se trouver dans Poudlard avec ma petite amie moldue : comme un paradoxe qui met mal-à-l'aise. Au terme de cette manifestation d'admiration, Blaise explique rapidement le principe des tables et des maisons. Je leur ai vaguement parlé de l'hostilité qui y règne (même si elle est un peu en baisse), mais pas trop : c'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas trop m'appesantir sur ce sujet en particulier. Nous quittons ensuite la pièce, et suivons McGonagall : ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle fait visiter le château, ne serait-ce qu'à des parents inquiets, et je ne doute pas qu'elle sache comment faire pour tout englober dans son trajet. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas su par où commencer et où aller.

Enfin… nous montons jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Cependant, avant même qu'elles n'aient pu admirer la vue sur le parc, le terrain de Quidditch et tout ce qui s'en suit, je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-haut. La personne se retourne brusquement : il s'agit de Vincent, accompagné de Gregory et Pansy que je n'avais pas vus au premier coup d'œil. Souriant comme des Serpentards peuvent sourire, ils s'approchent. Je vois bien que Caroline et Morgane les replacent. Je m'empresse de préciser, sous le regard intrigué de la directrice, qu'ils étaient là le jour où je les ai vues pour la première fois. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache un jour dans quelle état nous étions lorsque nous les avons rencontrées… je crains que ça ne ternisse l'image correcte qu'elle commence à avoir de moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'en vont rapidement, et je vois Gregory et Vincent échanger des sourires approbateurs tout en lançant des regards mi-impressionnés mi-pleins d'envie dans notre direction. J'avoue ne pas comprendre, surtout que je n'ai pas l'impression que Blaise l'ait aussi remarqué.

Après avoir passé un certain moment à les arracher à la contemplation de la vue et à expliquer le principe du Quidditch (à des oreilles assez inattentives, il faut l'avouer), nous redescendons. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elles découvrent étonnées que nos tableaux ne sont pas statiques.

'- Mais les portraits… bougent !' s'exclame Caroline en pointant du doigt l'un d'entre eux, et en jetant des regards étonnés à ceux qui sont à côté.

'- Ouais m'dame,' lui aboie le personnage. Ce n'est pas vrai… il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la représentation du gobelin le plus grincheux de l'histoire de la magie. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à commencer un discours interminable et insultant, je n'en doute pas, je brandis ma baguette et marmonne les noms du Baron Sanglant et de Peeves, et le mot 'encre'. A ma droite, la silhouette de McGonagall a oscillé du chef, manifestement en approbation, et le portrait de Grudfred l'Irritable se tait après quelques insultes grommelées dans sa barbe, tandis que Morgane la future épouse de Blaise (que je n'imagine absolument pas mariée !) rajoute à la phrase de Caroline.

'-…et parlent !'

Voyant leur air déboussolé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à rire, et Blaise m'imite, ce qui fait que c'est la directrice qui explique que tous les portraits sont ainsi, dans notre monde. Ce n'est pas leur première surprise, et elles intègrent assez rapidement. Nous reprenons donc notre route. McGonagall prend le chemin de la tour des Pouffsouffles et je la regarde avec étonnement. Elle me répond immédiatement, de manière indirecte :

'- Ces deux jeunes gens sont de Serpentards, mais je vais vous montrer rapidement les quatre Salles communes.'

Elles hochent la tête tandis que j'échange avec Blaise un regard désespéré. Je comprends le point de vue, mais je n'ai pas grande envie de me jeter littéralement dans la fosse au lion. Et vous m'excuserez, mais le jeu de mot est presque obligatoire.

Nous pénétrons donc dans la salle commune horriblement feutrée où se trouvent quelques élèves. McGonagall ne fait que quelques simples explications, tandis que je tente de comprendre ce regard vers nous. Ca m'énerve à n'y pas croire : Ernie McMillan semble absorbé par notre vue. Et c'est franchement gênant, parce que d'habitude je suis plutôt accueillit avec froideur depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette fois, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé en présence de mes 'amis', lui s'approche tandis que nous faisons demi-tour, et viens vers Morgane-prophétie. Ah, c'est juste cela… s'ils la trouvent à leur goût ! Malheureusement pour lui, nous passons la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui adresser la parole. Etrangement, ça me fait penser à quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à replacer quoi.

Sans doute pour écourter nos souffrances et s'en débarrasser, la directrice nous mène vers la salle commune de la maison antagoniste à la notre. Alors qu'elle prononce le mot de passe, je me tends légèrement. C'est que je pressens que ça se passera bizarrement : allez savoir pourquoi une intuition de ce genre… La Grosse Dame nous ouvre la porte en nous souhaitant rapidement le bonjour, puis détale à toute vitesse pour aller entendre les derniers ragots du tableau d'à côté. Bien sûr, manque de chance, Potter, la belette et Granger en faction dans leur canapé… franchement, je n'aurais pas pu avoir davantage de chance ?

Je vois McGonagall esquisser un sourire : à croire qu'elle n'a aucune pitié pour mon pauvre cœur… en même temps, un Malfoy (même un Malfoy qui sort avec une moldue…) n'a pas besoin de pitié ! Passons… La première à nous apercevoir est Granger. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, puis elle m'adresse un sourire en coin, et je sens qu'elle retient un clin d'œil : je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas mentionner le mobile qui repose au fond de ma poche de jean, sous ma robe de sorcier (que j'ai remise pour l'occasion). Puis Belette et Potter se retournent vers nous. Je vois le roux prêt à ouvrir la bouche, mais la main de Granger sur son bras l'arrête. Et bah, ils sont officiellement ensemble ceux-là… en voilà qui trainent en longueur ! Je le vois qui me lance un regard hostile, et même si je me doute que je vais déplaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur lancer quelque chose.

'- Weasley, est tu muet, ou juste incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire ?'

Ma pique reste sans réponse, et je remarque qu'il est distrait. L'envie de lui lancer autre chose à la figure s'empare de moi, mais je me contrains à ne pas le faire, en partie parce que Caroline qui m'a saisit le bras m'apaise un peu. Non, je ne reconnaitrais pas que je réagis comme la belette… mais tout de même ! McGonagall, qui sent, je n'en doute pas, que l'ambiance est loin du beau fixe, abrège la visite. Cependant, alors que nous sortons, j'entends Granger lancer à son imbécile de copain :

'- Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu cesses de regarder d'autres filles comme ça !'

'- Je ne…'

'- Bien sûr que si ! Ronald, n'essaye pas ça avec moi !'

'- Et toi, laisse-moi respirer Hermione !'

Soudain, je me souviens de la prophétie, et je comprends pourquoi ces regards me semblaient presque logiques. En effet, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas fini de semer la discorde avec ses charmes. Inconsciemment, je jette un œil à Morgane, puis à la directrice. Je la vois afficher la même expression préoccupée qui doit être la mienne, et lorsque je croise son regard je comprends qu'elle aussi a bien saisi. Elle hoche lentement la tête puis se détourne. Ca risque d'être drôle de les voir se battre pour elle… je me demande franchement qui sera ce 'prince inconnu' (et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je hais la divination : ses grands mots pour pas dire grand-chose…) puisque tous ici semblent s'accorder pour vouloir la séduire. Quelqu'un d'extérieur… mais qui ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, et j'avoue que ma curiosité est attisée. Je tiens à le savoir, un jour.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, nous reprenons notre route. Chaque jeune homme croisé à la même réaction, et à chaque fois mon regard se porte sur une McGonagall aux lèvres pincées. Je me demande dans combien de temps la guerre va éclater, et surtout la durée qu'elle aura. La réponse vient rapidement. Alors que nous traversons à nouveau le hall pour ressortir vers les serres, nous passons à nouveau à côté de ma bande de Griffons arrogants et détestés, agrandi d'une autre chevelure rousse : Ginny Weasley. Mais, surtout, ils sont en pleine querelle. Les remarques assassines fusent dans tous les sens, et s'intensifient même à notre arrivée, sans soucis de discrétion.

'- Harry, promets-moi que tu ne me quittera pas pour elle !'

'- Mais… j'ai jamais dit ça…' tente le pauvre Survivant dépassé par les évènements, mais les yeux rivés sur Morgane.

'- Non, mais tes yeux sont rives sur elle ; et je pourrais crever ici que tu ne le remarquerais même pas !'

'- C'est faux, et totalement exagéré Ginny ! Elle est juste…'

Alors que le balafré n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, accablé de mille autres reproches, c'est la belette qui fini, à voix basse. Trop peu cependant…

'-…fichtrement bien faite et mignonne.'

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de penser Quidditch, une énorme claque résonne, suivie d'exclamations indignées de la part de Granger. Il faut avouer que ma copine dirait cela d'un autre type… je ne le prendrais pas forcément bien. Surtout avec cet air de profonde admiration peint sur le visage. Tandis que la Weaslette se met à pleurer et se précipite dans les bras de son amie, Granger se lance dans un discours hargneux comme elle les fait si bien : les deux imbéciles se ratatinent à vue d'œil, mais les yeux toujours rivés dans la même direction.

C'est là qu'enfin McGonagall se décide à intervenir. Elle marche rapidement vers eux, et arrivé en face, leur dit de ce ton froid que même moi je hais voir adressé à ma personne :

'- Cessez immédiatement. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire une telle représentation ? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, et ne recommencez pas.'

La tête basse, les quatre repartent, à grands pas pour les deux jeunes filles, et à reculons pour Potter et Weasley. McGonagall se tourne vers nous, et très certainement afin de balayer tout soupçon, s'excuse pour cela, disant que même un certain temps après la victoire, ils sont sur les nerfs. Toutes trois hochent la tête et nous reprenons notre route. Morgane-frisée, cependant, se rapproche de Blaise, s'appuie à son bras, et lui demande :

'- Ce sont ceux don't vous parliez ? Le Survivant, etc., non ?'

L'autre Morgane se rapproche d'eux, et attend aussi une réponse. Blaise se retourne, et me lance un regard un peu désespéré. Je hausse les épaules aussi discrètement que possible, et tente de l'inviter à expliquer. Tandis qu'il commence à parler, je m'approche avec Caroline.

'- Oui… Le brun est Harry Potter, Le Survivant, celui qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et les deux autres dans la Salle commune étaient ces amis, qui l'ont aide : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.'

'- Pourquoi être si durs avec eux ?' demande-t-elle alors qu'elles attendent avec impatience et curiosité. Le sujet le plus délicat approche… je pense qu'il vaut mieux être clair, ne pas mentir. Je coupe Blaise avant même qu'il n'ait repris la parole, et explique aussi simplement que je le peux. Je pourrais faire plus précis plus tard, si Caroline veut, mais pour le moment…

'- En fait… c'est assez compliqué. Il y a toujours eu une sorte de haine héréditaire entre nos maisons. Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, deux des créateurs de Poudlard, ont d'abord été mais. Puis ils ont eu une grande dispute et Serpentard est parti. De là, les deux maisons se détestent cordialement. Mais, entre le 'Trio Doré' comme ils sont appelé, et moi (enfin, moi et quelques amis), il y a encore plus que de l'hostilité. C'est assez exagéré mais d'est ainsi.' Je me tais, attendant les réactions. Il y a d'abord un silence, assez pesant à mon goût, puis Caroline reprends la parole.

'- Je vois. C'est tout de meme dommage.'

Un peu rassuré, je hoche la tête et l'embrasse furtivement. Elle me sourit, et il me semble soudain qu'il n'y a plus un seul problème. Cette fille a une incroyable influence sur moi ! Nous continuons donc la visite, jusqu'à avoir fait le tour du château, de fond en combles. De retour dans le bureau de McGonagall, j'échange un regard avec Blaise : nous allons partir maintenant, non ? Surtout que je doute qu'elles puissent vraiment s'éterniser ici. Il reste, cependant, une chose à faire que j'avais oubliée.

'- J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette visite, et vous êtes le bienvenues lorsque cela vous chante. Enfin… avant tout avec l'un ou l'autre de ces jeunes gens… mais tout de même.'

Toutes trois acquiescent à la remarque de la directrice, et j'ajoute :

'- Je vais vous donner quelque chose vous permettant de nous contacter lorsque vous le souhaitez… Les téléphones ne fonctionnent pas ici : trop de magie dans les parages ! Appuyez simplement ici, je recevrais le message. Si cela est possible, on viendra vous chercher. Et, Blaise on a déjà un.'

Je leur donne l'espèce de petite télécommande, tout en pensant que ce sort est franchement très pratique. McGonagall nous demande si nous partons. J'acquiesce, et nous transplanons vers S. Atterrissant là d'où nous étions partis, nous attendons à nouveau qu'elles se remettent, puis les raccompagnons tranquillement vers le lycée de S. Je laisse les deux Morgane là en pleine discussion avec Blaise, et vais avec Caroline jusque devant chez elle. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, je m'arrête, et continue à serrer sa main dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir. Je sais bien que ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi… mais tout de même ! Elle ne bouge pas non plus, ce qui me ravit.

'- J'espère que vous le dire était la bonne chose à faire.'

'- C'était étrange et… je pense que demain matin je vais penser avoir rêvé. Mais je suis… Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai dit.'

'- Parfait, alors !'

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et se glisse à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans l'appartement où je sais qu'un chat que je m'obstine à considérer comme sanguinaire se jette sur elle. La laisserais-je un jour ?

'- Draco Lucius Malfoy, viens ici tout de suite !'

Déjà sur-stressé, je me précipite vers la chambre de ma future épouse. Car oui… aujourd'hui, je me marie. Et ce n'est pas une petite affaire, je vous le promets.

Cela fait plus de 4 ans que Caroline et les deux Morgane ont découvert mon monde. Je sais, d'ailleurs, que Blaise hésite à demander Rigane en mariage… Oui, il faut savoir que Rigane est la frisée : à force d'entrer dans le cercle, je connais les surnoms et les _'private jokes'_ du groupe de ma dulcinée. Je sais que je ne peux lui dire que la prophétie en elle-même lui assure la réussite… mais j'avoue que c'est tentant : mon côté Serpentard s'amuse bien sûr énormément de ces tergiversations, mais au bout de la millième fois, je commence à me lasser, voyez-vous !

De mon côté… les choses sont relativement plus simples. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai demandé en mariage la femme de ma vie, car je n'en doute pas, elle l'est. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à défaire le contrat magique signé pour mon mariage avec Astoria, mais puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous aimons, il n'y a pas eu de questions existentielles à se poser. La demande faite et acceptée (dans des effusions de joie sans nom !), je me suis mis en devoir de préparer ce mariage. J'ai été présenté à ses parents, et elle à ma mère. Au début, bien sûr, j'ai du calmer les ardeurs de ma mère… c'est vrai qu'après tout j'épouse une moldue. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru que ma génialissime personne épouserait quelqu'un de se modeste extraction. Ma mère a finalement pliée, jusqu'à adoré ma fiancée, et mon père n'en sait et n'en saura rien. Jamais.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté afin de trouver un accord : une cérémonie sorcière en petit comité, juste la famille, et les rares personnes de sa connaissance qui savent que je suis un sorcier. Celle-là a eu lieu il y a quelques jours déjà : c'était en Angleterre (où nous allons d'ailleurs rester, parce qu'elle ma dit avoir toujours souhaité quitter la France). A Poudlard, parce que McGonagall l'a voulu comme ça : comment refuser un pareil hommage ? Sincèrement, j'en garderais un très bon souvenir ! Mais nous étions peu, un dimanche, à l'extérieur.

Et, surtout, celle qui va avoir lieu aujourd'hui est une grande cérémonie moldue. Moldue… mais il n'en reste pas moins que beaucoup de sorciers vont venir. Je leur ai fait promettre de s'habiller suivant quelques règles de base, et de ne pas amener de baguette… histoire de limiter les dégâts. La famille de Caroline s'est occupée de tout, et nous avons laissé à ma mère le bonheur de choisir la robe. Je lui ai filé un grand nombre de revues de robes de mariées moldues, un 'né-moldu' (observez le progrès, j'évite Sang-de-Bourbe… !) pour faire les commandes. Elle a eu un budget illimité, a demandé à ma chère fiancée ce qu'elle désirait, et prépare la surprise. Autrement dit, je vais bientôt avoir un grand moment de vérité… encore que je fais confiance à ma mère, elle a bon goût : son éducation lui aura au moins servit à ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me précipite à travers le couloir : c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je suis une boule de nerf, et c'est à Blaise de se rire de moi parce que suis indécis et à l'affut de la moindre imperfection. Le mariage à lieu dans 3 heures, ma mère arrive dans une demi-heure. En débarquant dans la pièce, je la trouve avec les deux Morgane, devant une grande boite blanche ouverte. La robe de mariée. Prudent, je m'approche.

'- Oui darling, que se passé-t-il ?'

'- Explique-moi _ça_ s'il-te-plait avant de me donner du _darling_ comme ça !'

Oh Merlin ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, surtout parce que les deux Morgane se tiennent le ventre de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une tâche ? ça m'étonnerait… la robe n'est pas sortie de sa boite ! Trop petite ou trop grande ? Non, non… ma mère avait les tailles, la connaissant, elle aura fait faire du sur-mesure. Et puis, si ce n'est que cela, un coup de baguette l'arrangera. Un peu revigoré, j'arrive au niveau de l'amoncèlement de tissu, et là, éclair de compréhension : pourquoi y a-t-il du rose ? J'ouvre grands les yeux, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Caroline me lance :

'- Pourquoi y a-t-il du rose fluo sur ma robe de mariée ?' Oui… quand elle est énervée, elle revient au français. Ca se comprend. Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire.

'- Je sais pas, Darling…'

'- Tu devrais !'

'- Mais je n'en sais rien,' lui dis-je, l'habitude reprenant le dessus. 'Tu ne lui as pas dit… ?'

'- Je lui ai dis quelque chose 'd'original' ! Pas… rose !'

Je regarde la robe. Elle n'est pas entièrement rose. Il y a peut être de l'espoir. En effet, original n'était peut être pas la consigne à donner à ma mère… Je lui propose de la mettre, pour voir ce que ça donne. Elle acquiesce, et je sors discrètement pour retrouver Blaise.

'- Ma mère a prit une robe à moitié rose !'

'- Elle vraiment fait ça ? Métamorphose là'

'- Je ne peux pas… c'était son seul plaisir, et ce depuis un bon moment.' Je suis un Malfoy, mais pas totalement ingrat non plus.

'- Alors,' dit-il avec un soupir faussement désespéré, 'prépares-toi à une crise de nerfs.'

Je le remercie ironiquement de son soutien, et repars dans la chambre. A peine la porte ouverte, je reste en arrêt. A part la couleur des grands nœuds roses, ma mère n'a une fois de plus pas failli. En termes de forme, de coupe et de taille, c'est juste parfait. Pas très discret, certes… mais pour un mariage on ne cherche pas à l'être. On dirait une robe du début XIXème, mais en blanc crème. Le seul problème restant que les rubans sur le buste sont d'un rose assez agressif. Tentant d'endiguer la colère, je lui fais un large sourire.

'- Ca te vas à ravir.'

'- Vraiment ?' demande-t-elle un peu hésitante.

'- Absolument. Ca vous fazit oublier les fanfreluches roses.'

Soudain, elle se renfrogne un peu : j'aurais peut être dû éviter le sujet. Elle me regarde, échange un regard avec Morgane-prophétie qui semble partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'admiration de la richesse de la robe, puis revient vers moi :

'- J'imagine que ça ne peut pas se changer. Pour ta mère etc.'

'- En effet.' Lui dis-je, rassuré qu'elle y pense d'elle-même.

'- Draco, j'espère que tu as des photos de notre mariage à Poudlard, parce que sinon… Tu m'entendras !'

Non, non, je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes. Je ne peux pas, il faut tenir le coup… Merlin ! Viens-moi en aide ! Je suis debout comme un imbécile devant le bureau du maire : ça irait très bien s'il n'y avait pas un nombre de gens bien trop grand pour que je sois à l'aise (moi, toujours comme un poisson dans l'eau en société… un comble !), en train d'attendre l'entrée en scène de Caroline au bras de son père. A côté de moi Blaise, mon témoin, à l'air totalement tranquille. Mais comment fait-il ? Le pire, c'est que je l'ai déjà fait une fois… ce n'est pas si terrible.

Enfin, elle entre… Il n'y a rien à faire, elle est belle. Derrière elle, Morgane-frisée, sa demoiselle d'honneur. Respire Draco, respire. En face de moi, l'autre Morgane me fait un clin d'œil. C'est notre autre témoin… et elle a l'air tout aussi détendue que Blaise. Mais comment diantre font-ils ? Arrivée à côté de moi, je la vois qui sourit. Ma mère, à ma gauche, semble aux anges et m'adresse un regard radieux avant d'aller s'assoir, le mouchoir déjà près pour les larmes d'émotion. Quelques discours d'usage du maire à qui j'ai envie de tordre le cou, et enfin, la question fatidique.

'- Draco Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Caroline Marcelle Yvette L. ?'

'- Oui,' fais-je dans un murmure avant de me saisir du stylo et d'apposer ma signature au papier officiel. Ca me parait presque plus puissant que le mariage magique, et pourtant…

'- Caroline Marcelle Yvette L., souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ?'

'- Oui,' réponds-t-elle en m'adressant un nouveau sourire.

Elle aussi signe le papier. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose après, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. En jetant un œil de côté, je vois un éventail de femmes de la famille se cachant derrière leur mouchoir ou leurs lunettes, reniflant et pleurnichant. Pendant ce temps, Blaise va signer, puis Morgane. Le maire retourne le papier vers lui, y jette un œil habitué, puis se tourne vers nous :

'- Vous pouvez procéder à l'échange des alliances.'

C'était donc cela ! Blaise amène deux alliances que nous avons déjà lié par magie précédemment, et je prends la mienne. Je la passe au doigt de Caroline, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire de même, je me souviens de quelque chose. J'ai un étrange pressentiment. Je la laisse faire pourtant, cherchant du regard un Blaise inconscient, et une McGonagall que je n'arrive à trouver. Je ne peux donc rien faire lorsqu'un filet de lumière s'échappe de chaque bague pour se retrouver dans un artifice en l'air. J'avais oublié ça.

Tous les moldus de l'assistance restent étonnés, et les sorciers partagent le même mal-être. Reprenant conscience, je sors de ma torpeur et dis, d'une voix qui s'efforce d'être forte et assurée :

'- En espérant que cet artifice te plaise.'

Comprenant sans doute, elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Chacun se remet de son étonnement, et le maire, ayant reprit ses esprit, se tourne vers moi et me dit :

'- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.'

Sans me faire prier, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'écarte à nouveau sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. C'est la tête ailleurs que nous récupérons les papiers officiels, le carnet de famille et tout ce qui s'en suit. En sortant de la mairie, j'ai la sensation d'être autre part : je suis lié à Caroline par tous les liens possibles et imaginables. Dehors, nous avons droit aux confettis et aux photographies : j'ai engagé un photographe sorcier qui peut tirer des versions moldues… histoire de contenter tout le monde ! Puis, nous prenons la voiture couverte de fioritures en tous genres et de rubans, pour aller là où nous devons fêter notre union.

Je suis assis à côté de mon épouse, dans un grand restaurant, sur un morceau de la table mise en large carré. Loin, en face, je vois ma mère avec les parents de Caroline, en pleine conversation. A ma droite, Blaise et Morgane et à gauche de Caroline, l'autre Morgane et son copain. Nous en arrivons à la fin du banquet, et je décide de me lever pour porter un toast. L'occasion le mérite bien. Me saisissant de ma coupe de champagne, je frappe doucement dessus pour attirer l'attention.

'- Tout d'abord, merci infiniment d'être venu… Il y a presque 5 ans, j'ai rencontré, par hasard, et peut être même contre toute loi logique, une jeune fille très belle. Une fille qui n'était pas mon genre ! J'en suis tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. Alors, en ce jour, je pense pouvoir remercier le ciel, la vie… et lui dire une fois encore que je l'aime.'

Sur ce, je me rassois, accueilli par un baiser bien agréable, et suis applaudi. Morgane-prophétie, alors, se met à rire, et lance :

'- Maintenant, la mariée lance le bouquet… et après, le gâteau.'

Je ne connais pas cette coutume (et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup progressé !) mais m'empresse d'appliquer mon sourire-Malfoy de circonstance et d'encourager. Toutes les jeunes filles de l'assemblée se lèvent et vont se mettre au milieu du carré délimité par les tables. Caroline se saisit de son gros bouquet, se retourne, et le lance au hasard. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, j'entends un cri de joie et un :

'- C'est moi qui l'ai !' hurlé par Morgane. Jetant un œil à Blaise, je lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur que j'essaye de rendre significatif : franchement, si après ça il ne la demande pas en mariage (oui, entre temps, Caroline m'a expliqué le principe…), je m'interroge sur ce qui le décidera !

Il doit être minuit moins 10, je ne tiens littéralement plus debout, mais observe ravi ce qui m'entoure. Après avoir ouvert le bal d'une valse assez mémorable, pas que je ne sache pas danser, mais que la largeur de la robe rendait difficile une danse naturelle, la piste s'est remplie. Mais maintenant, je me suis assis un instant tandis que Caroline discute avec ma mère, sans l'assassiner pour les rubans roses : je suis impressionné !

Devant moi, Blaise danse un slow. Il a l'air de murmurer quelque chose l'air très tendu. Je vois Morgane stopper net son mouvement et le regarder dans les yeux : se serait-il enfin décidé ? Puis elle se jette dans ses bras, et s'écrit :

'- Oui ! Oui bien sûr !'

Tous se tournent vers eux, et je me dépêche, malgré la fatigue, de me lever, d'applaudir et de lancer :

'- Je pense pouvoir annoncer les fiançailles de Blaise et Morgane.'

En quête de preuve, le regard des gens va du couple à ma personne, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Blaise, embrassant sa fiancée, lance à la cantonade que c'est vrai. Aussitôt, de nouveaux applaudissements. Morgane se précipite vers son amie et la félicite à grands renforts de gestes et de paroles, trainant derrière elle est un Beauxbâton. Car c'est lui, le 'prince inconnu'. Après avoir été à l'origine d'un nombre incalculables de querelles, elle a rencontré le cousin de Fleur Delacourt. Un grand blond, pourvu d'un regard bleu transperçant, manifestement son idéal. Et, comme cela était prévu, dès l'instant où ils ont compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils se sont réunis dans le même dépit. J'ai même entendu parler d'un groupe de soutien nommé le D.M.A.M., les Désespérés du Manque d'Amour de Morgane. Profondément ridicule ! Inconsciente, elle reste avec ce type, et elle ne connait pas son destin.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie pourrait prendre un tel tournant. Et quand je les vois tous danser ou rire, je me demande comment, de ma vie triste et plate, derrière une étiquette stricte, j'ai pu en arriver à un tel résultat. La solution, je la connais. Elle s'appelle Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy elle est Mme Draco Malfoy.


	4. 2 Et ça continue ! VF

**Caroline Marcelle Yvette Malfoy**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc l'intégralité en ligne... jusqu'à ce ce que je me pique d'une suite ? Peut être, je n'en sais rien !_

_Bonne lecture, en tous cas !_

**_Chapitre 2 : Et ça continue !_**

Bonsoir, comment allez vous ? J'avoue avoir vu mieux ! Ma vie est en train de devenir incroyable – plus qu'avant je veux dire – et je dois vous avouer que c'est assez lassant. Je n'avais rien demandé moi ! Enfin, je ne demandais plus rien : j'étais marié, heureux, enfin, rien de bien anormal quoi. On commençait même à parler de gamin – le scandale, j'imagine tout à fait Lucius se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée que son fils puisse être le père légitime d'un Sang-mêlé. Enfin, comme vous l'aurez compris, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes – ou presque. Pourtant, il y a trois jours, tout a été bouleversé, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi… ce qui est certain, c'est que je suis tout seul sur mon canapé en cuir, et que Caroline n'est pas là – ni Gryff, d'ailleurs, mais c'est son chat, après tout, ça répond à une certaine logique.

Ah, qui je suis ? vous m'avez déjà oublié, vraiment ? Draco Malfoy, vous savez, l'égo invaincu de la blondeur platine ? et bien c'est moi ! Je sais, je sais, cela fait longtemps ! Mais, comme je le disais – enfin, c'était ce que je tentais de dire – j'avais laissé l'histoire là où elle vous intéressait, là où tout allait bien et s'ouvrait pour moi une vie de bonheur. Mais visiblement, j'ai un monceau d'épreuves devant ma porte, que je dois balayer, alors je vais vous raconter en même temps. Avant cela, pourtant, j'ai un petit point de situation à faire : il s'est passé quelque chose il y a trois jours – ça, je l'ai dit ! – et visiblement, quelqu'un à dû tirer le levier de l'action, parce qu'elle est totalement enclenchée, et je me retrouve embarqué dedans comme si je n'étais pas un Malfoy et que je n'avais pas, en général, le dessus sur toutes les situations contraignantes ! Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bientôt reprendre les choses en main, j'ai confiance ! En attendant, comme je sens que vous palpitez d'impatience, je vais vous raconter tout cela !

* * *

Je travaille dans mon monde – d'ailleurs, j'y vis en grande partie – et plus précisément au Ministère. Classique, me direz-vous ? Je sais, mais laissez moi vous assurer qu'avec le passé familial, me faire accepter comme étant une personne présentable n'a pas été facile d'autant que, comme de bien entendu, les trois-quarts ont refusé de croire que j'avais épousé une moldue jusqu'à ce que Minerva McGonagall en personne vienne au ministère et me demande des nouvelles de Caroline en tournant la chose pour qu'elle soit sans équivoque. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'ai eu du mal à parvenir à faire des choses aussi simple que déjeuner avec mes collègues, et les inviter à boire un verre. Aujourd'hui, à quelques exceptions près, tout va bien ! Je croise Potter de temps à autres, on ne se parle pas, ça vaut mieux, mais bon, c'est un peu pour le principe. Lui, il a fait une ascension fulgurante – et pistonnée, sans même qu'il n'ait à demander – et il est en passe de devenir adjoint du Chef du département des Aurors : il fait exactement ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, c'est assez drôle… Enfin, je me suis laissé perdre par mon propre récit, je m'en excuse. Tout cela pour dire que je suis un des nombreux employés là-bas, dans le département de protection des moldus – ma mère, même si elle aime bien Caroline, n'a pu retenir un haussement de sourcil plus qu'évocateur lorsqu'elle a appris cela. Je fais pas mal d'heures sup', et parfois il faut avouer que je rentre franchement tard – parfois, aussi, je bois un verre, et la version officielle est un dossier supplémentaire, mais qui n'a jamais fait ça, hein ?

En tout cas, ce jour-là, je suis en effet rentré plus tard que d'ordinaire, et je vous jure que c'était un vrai dossier en retard ! Pas que j'ais à me justifier à vos yeux, bien sûr, mais enfin, vous voyez…

Tard donc, fatigué, avec une envie monumentale de me faire un verre de jus de citrouille – trop mort pour l'alcool, vraiment, je n'en avais même pas envie – de 2 litres et de m'affaler dans mon lit. Je transplane dans l'entrée, pose mes chaussures, balance ma veste sur le porte-manteau : il s'écrase par terre… su-per, je n'avais qu'une envie, aller ramasser cette saloperie ! Avec un enthousiasme facilement mesurable, je me baisse, accroche la dite-veste, reste une minute à la contempler d'un regard haineux et de défi, comme pour lui signifier que retomber n'est pas envisageable et que l'équilibre instable où il se trouve n'est pas une raison suffisante pour tomber à nouveau, puis je pousse un grand soupir et entre dans le salon.

'- Caro ?'

'- Ouais…'

'- Ca va ?' cette voix ne lui est pas habituelle, ça n'est pas normal !

'- J'ai vu mieux, à vrai dire…'

Et merde ! avouez, vous auriez réagi pareil. Entre le fait que je suis crevé, et le fait que je n'aime pas quand elle va mal, tout cela sent très fort la soirée pourrie. Vaillamment, je tente – avec succès, Malfoy oblige ! – d'effacer de mon visage l'expression lassée d'avance qui y était peinte, et je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle.

'- Tu veux m'expliquer ?' Elle me lance un regard vague d'un air de dire : et ça servirait à quoi ?

'- Juste une nouvelle bizarre en trop là, j'avoue que…'

'- Nouvelle bizarre ?' lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. 'Quel genre ?'

Elle me jauge un instant puis se lève, va chercher une lettre posée sur le bahut, et se rassoit. Le papier semble étrangement vieilli pour une enveloppe moldue et… par la barbe de Merlin ! Le cachet est visiblement sorcier, quant à cette écriture, pour l'adresse, elle me dit tellement quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à passer outre ! Pourquoi est-ce que… non, vraiment ? mais pourquoi, vraiment ? J'ai la quasi-certitude de ne pas me tromper, pourtant…

Sans doute a-t-elle vu mon expression atterrée et défaite, car elle pousse un caractéristique 'Humpf !' agacé, et je me force à décoller mon regard de l'enveloppe pour le poser dans ses yeux… lesquels me fusillent littéralement. J'ouvre des yeux énormes – je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu commettre.

'- Quoi ?'

'- Rien, je crois juste que je ne vais pas te le donner à lire finalement, après tout, le petit rigolo de ton monde qui me fait une blague doit savoir ce qu'il fait !'

'- Hein ?'

'- T'es ridicule… enfin, ne t'en fais pas,' poursuit-elle en se levant, 'je n'ouvre pas ta correspondance secrète avec ton « Vampire d'Arizona. »'

Puis, comme une furie, elle part à toute allure vers notre chambre et en ressort avec une valise à la main. Elle me lance un regard me défiant d'oser tenter quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter.

'- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un peu l'air, ça me fera du bien !' lâche-t-elle en cherchant à être sèche et désagréable, mais au vrai elle est au bord des larmes, je peux le sentir. 'Et tu sais, si je ne suis pas assez « magique » pour toi, tu avais qu'à t'en rendre compte avant… ou alors aller parler à ton Sevrotruc là, pourquoi pas !'

Cela ressemble trop au nom de Severus pour que je ne tressaille pas à l'entendre. Comme assommé, je la vois traverser le salon, et ouvrir d'un coup de hanches la porte qui mène à l'entrée. C'est au moment où ma veste tombe par terre tandis qu'elle se saisit de son manteau que j'ai un sursaut de conscience. Un Malfoy qui laisse son épouse s'en aller comme ça, sans explication, et sans même une réaction ! je ne sais pas si c'est mon orgueil ou ma peur qui ont agis, mais je lui fonce dessus et vient me poster devant la porte :

'- D'accord, on arrête de jouer là : c'est quoi _cette histoire_ ?' lui dis-je, l'anglais me revenant.

'- Et ça se remet à parler anglais pour prendre un air ingénu en plus ! je sais pas si tu te rends compte du degré de ridicule que tu atteins, mais c'est pathétique !'

'- Ah oui ? sincèrement, là, de nous deux, le plus ridicule, c'est celle qui s'en va sans dire pourquoi et sans raison !'

'Sans _raison_ ?' m'hurle-t-elle. 'Draco Malfoy, tu es un vaut-rien et inutile de m'ouvrir la porte, je suis une pauvre moldue, tu sais, j'en ai ouvert d'autres moi-même.' Je sens bien que ce trait d'ironie lui coûte autant qu'il me blesse. 'Gryff, viens, je pense que nous avons mieux à faire qu'à être ici !' finit-elle en attrapant son chat. 'Sur ce, bonne soirée ! je suis sûre que nous auront l'occasion de nous revoir… une chance que j'ai étudié les lois sur le divorce, n'est-ce pas ?'

Là-dessus, elle se glisse derrière moi, ouvre la porte, et sort en la claquant. Super soirée, j'étais déjà parfaitement heureux ce soir, et d'excellente humeur, mais là je pense que c'est parfait. Finalement, je vais me bourrer la gueule…

Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut signifier ? entre Severus Rogue, qui, entendons nous bien, est mort depuis 6 ans et qui semble écrire à ma femme, une moldue, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler et cette histoire de Vampire de l'Arizona ou que sais-je… je sais à peine placer l'Arizona ! Quant aux vampires, à part quelques cours de Défense contre les forces de mal, et le bouquin de Lockhart qui était un ramassis de bêtises, je n'y connais rien !

Après m'être servi un généreux verre de Whisky-pur-Feu, je m'affale dans mon canapé, je bois une longue gorgée, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, puis je pose le verre sur la table et me laisse tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je sens la chaleur de l'alcool dans ma gorge, et qui me donne déjà vaguement mal au crane… bon, ça, au moins, c'est normal. Quelque chose me gêne, je me rends finalement compte que ma nuque est appuyée sur un bout de carton, ou quelque chose du genre. Je fais donc l'effort de récupérer l'objet en question, et le tourne deux ou trois fois entre mes doigts avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, pour constater que j'avais raison : c'était la lettre dont elle m'avait parlé, et qui avait provoqué cette si étrange réaction. L'écriture est exactement comme je m'en rappelle, assez petite et serrée, pointilleuse. Mais ça ne peut pas être Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? mon parrain est mort par la barbe de Merlin ! Mort, et enterré… blanchi, aussi, par la même occasion. Quoi, alors ?

Au terme d'hésitations infinies – la peur, tout simplement – je finis par ouvrir le papier, déjà décacheté, et me trouve face à une lettre signée S. Snape. Je me sens frémir : bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout cela ! J'avoue avoir sincèrement pensé que je rêvais. Mais non, bien sûr, c'eût été trop facile !

_'Chère Caroline, _

_Tu seras sans doute plus que surprise en lisant ceci, mais j'imagine que ce moment était inévitable, et je suis finalement plutôt heureux que cela ait lieu désormais. __Enfin. __Cela fait 23 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue… à vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais véritablement vue, pas face-à-face, et j'ai appris ton existence assez longtemps après ta naissance. Mais cela, je te le raconterais plus tard, lorsque nous nous verrons._

_J'ai été en fuite, en danger, mort aussi d'une certaine manière. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour – en partie du moins. Et il y a certaines personnes que je désire vraiment revoir, ou voir tout court: tu en fais partie. C'est une si étrange coïncidence que tu sois mariée à mon filleul… Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, je dirais que c'est un hasard heureux; le hasard fait parfois très étrangement les choses. _

_Et bien, ce que je voulais te dire est… complexe, et risque de t'affecter profondément. C'est une histoire de famille et de liens de sang. J'imagine qu'en général on n'écrit pas ce genre de choses dans une lettre, et je pense que tu ne croiras pas un mot de ce que je vais te dire, mais: je suis ton père. Quant à ta mère tu la connais, mais pas exactement comme je l'ai connue… _

_Elle et moi nous sommes revus il y a peu, et c'est lié à notre decision de te dire la vérité. J'imagine que tu ne feras pas ce que cette lettre te demande, mais si tu le veux bien, viens lorsque cela te convient au 12, Grimmauld Place, London. Draco pourra t'y mener, il connait cet endroit. Simplement, je t'en prie, ne lui en dit pas trop à ce sujet, sinon… je ne sais pas, mais il sera probablement plus qu'en colère que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Si c'est le cas, Draco, je suis navré mais je ne pouvais ni savoir ni te prévenir._

_Bien à toi,_

_S. Rogue.'_

Et la lettre se finissait ainsi. Je la relus deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois, comme pour en extraire un sens caché qui m'aurait échappé à première lecture, un implicite qui rendrait l'ensemble compréhensible. Après deux verres de plus, soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus frais ! je finis pourtant par aboutir à la conclusion que le mieux est d'aller me coucher et, dès que possible, aller voir au Square Grimmauld… je me demande sincèrement ce que cela va encore donner et surtout, cela me replonge dans un passé qui me déplait grandement. Mais d'abord, j'attendrais un ou deux jours, en espérant que Caroline revienne : elle est plus qu'emportée, ce genre de mouvement de colère peut redescendre vite, et vu les circonstances il vaudrait mieux que j'aille là-bas avec elle. Car, au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire… même si Severus est mort, même si Caroline est française et moldue, enfin, tout cela.

Je me lève, titubant, et m'affale sur mon lit où je ronfle en un instant, épuisé, plus encore mentalement que physiquement… et imbibé d'alcool. Comme le jour de notre rencontre, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était bien midi – j'avais donc raté une demi-journée de boulot, et je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Dans un élan d'humilité, j'envois un message à mon patron pour lui dire que je suis malade, que je suis dans l'obligation de manquer la journée, et je m'excuse. Puis je me lève, m'affale à nouveau sur le canapé, la bouche pâteuse et le regard vitreux, puis je me saisis de la lettre sur la table du salon, et entreprends de l'ouvrir pour la relire tout en regardant autour de moi comme pour me convaincre que je suis bien seul dans cette maison. Le papier, cependant, me résiste, et malgré l'état de mon esprit, je finis par me rendre compte que la lettre en question n'a ni les mêmes dimensions ni la même texture que celle que je crois avoir entre les mains. Pour finir, je lui jette un œil : en effet, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette de Severus, et je m'étonne surtout de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant. Une encre violette-rosée, sur un papier gris clair, ça n'est pas particulièrement courant, il faut l'avouer ! Impossible, bien sûr, de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je retourne l'enveloppe moldue pour l'ouvrir, et constate qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse au dos, seulement un nom – si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi : _'Ton Vampire d'Arizona.'_

Ah ! c'était donc cela ! voilà ce que Caro a vu, et qui l'a mise dans cet état… il faut avouer que le choix de la couleur, et le nom au dos, donnait à penser que… Bon sang de sangsue, dans quoi me suis-je encore retrouvé ! ça n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ! Ouvrant la lettre, j'en sors un seul feuillet, couvert de cette même écriture, de la même encre. J'y jette un rapide regard : un message étrange, qui semble… acidulé. Je sais, cela paraît étrange pour une lettre, mais je vous jure, c'est la sensation générale. Des gentillesses, des compliments, des sourires et du charme… mais rien de plus concret, rien de plus clair. Juste ce mot, sans rendez-vous, sans exprimer de désir, juste ces mots… Au bout de la deuxième lecture, je m'en suis trouvé presque incommodé. Me levant, je jette le papier dans une quelconque poubelle, tout en prenant soin de garder précieusement le mot de mon parrain.

* * *

Alors, voilà. Aujourd'hui, toujours pas de Caroline. Je suis retourné au boulot, tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais mauvaise mine… sans blague. J'ai allégué une grosse fièvre, qui m'avait laissé une tête de cadavre : ça à l'air de marcher. Demain, j'irais au 12, Square Grimmauld : je n'en peux plus d'attendre, franchement je trouve que j'ai déjà été très patient ! En attendant, je fais ma journée en trainassant, désirant ardemment le soir et sa triste solitude dans le canapé froid. Cependant, lorsque j'arrive chez moi, surprise ! Devant ma porte, Blaise fait les cents pas, avec une tête d'enterrement : lui, il a dû s'engueuler avec Morgane… ça sent la tournée de mon bar à bouteilles personnel.

Je lui fais un salut silencieux, j'ouvre la porte, et l'invite d'un geste à s'assoir. Sans se faire attendre, il s'affale d'un air affligé, et regarde autour de lui.

'- Caroline n'est pas là ?'

'- Non,' fis-je, tentant de garder pour moi ce fait dont j'avais une irrépressible honte, 'c'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'- Elle est partie. Comme… évaporée, il y a environ une semaine, en me laissant seulement un court message, qui semblait vraiment désolé, me disant qu'elle est d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps… Je sais pas, c'est insensé… mais ce que ça veut dire, c'est qu'elle ne reviendra pas.'

Bon ! deux pauvres abandonnés, et pour des raisons qui, si elles ne sont pas stupides, ne sont pas des raisons ! Tout cela ne veut strictement rien dire ! Je n'ai pas franchement envie de tout raconter à Blaise, en ce qui me concerne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela étrange, tant de circonstances, on ne peut donc jamais être tranquille ? Face à l'air hébété de Blaise, je décide que nous buvons d'abord : je lui parlerais plus tard. Ou plutôt, je le ferais parler plus tard. En effet, après trois Martini – j'ai décidé de rester dans les alcools moldus, ça change, et du coup ça a tendance à faire plus d'effet, ne me demandez pas pourquoi – Blaise déblatère sans cesse, dans tous les sens. J'ai même vu quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux… pour en être Serpentard, on aura beau dire, on en est pas moins homme.

'- Tu sais, quelque part, j'aurais u le deviner. C'était dans son regard ou quelque chose comme ça… un truc changé, j'ai jamais pu trouver quoi. J'imagine que là tout est expliqué…'

'- Ouais,' dis-je pour qu'il ne sente pas seul.

'- Merlin… je l'aime tu sais. Ca fait très mal. Je voudrais… je voudrais juste savoir, pour commencer. Juste savoir…' Blaise se met à se plaindre, dans une sorte de leitmotiv que je n'entends qu'à peine. Par contre, je ressens tout à fait le sentiment qu'il décrit… celui de l'abandon du moins, et de combien il peut être invivable.

'- Je sais oui… tu veux un autre verre ?'

'- Pour sûr…'

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous décrire notre état à la fin de la soirée. J'ai proposé à Blaise de rester là, hors de question qu'il transplane en Angleterre, où lui habite, dans l'état d'ébriété où il est… et puis, si c'est pour trouver sa maison vide, franchement, je préfère qu'il reste ici à déprimer sensiblement moins. Au lendemain, je vais fouiller dans mes placards à la recherche d'une potion anti-gueule de bois, en bois une longue gorgée, et attends quelques instants, afin que mon cerveau se remettre en marche. Après quoi je griffonne une note pour Blaise, m'habille de manière passe-partout, passe en revue mentalement les sortilèges de défense que je connais – on ne sait jamais – puis transplane sur le Square Grimmauld. La place est comme dans mon souvenir, pas très accueillante, mais propre : on ne croirait pas que la résistance à tenu ici ses bureaux pendant un temps…

D'un air assuré je m'avance, observe le bâtiment se faire jour entre les immeubles qui y sont toujours, puis m'approche, monte les marches, et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre, et j'entre, guère en confiance, dans l'étroit couloir qui sert d'entrée. C'est une femme, qui doit avoir la quarantaine, un peu plus peut être, qui me tient la porte ouverte : ses traits me disent vaguement quelque chose, mais j'ai du mal à les identifier, et elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant, un peu triste peut être. Je ne me sens pas en danger, ce qui est bon signe : j'avance donc le long du couloir, et elle me guide dans la grande cuisine-salle à manger. Severus Rogue s'y trouve, de dos, mais reconnaissable entre mille : sa silhouette, sa tenue noire, sa chevelure, enfin, l'ensemble. Cette vue me fait trembler il y a si longtemps, je l'ai cru mort, vraiment, sincèrement… j'ai un millier de questions sur les lèvres, mais je fais appel à mon flegme de famille afin de me retenir. Il se retourne, me fais signe de m'assoir, ce que je fais sur le champ, de manière totalement automatique.

Il a l'air fatigué, la gorge bandée d'une sorte de foulard noir que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais il a conservé de sa prestance, de cet aura qui effrayait ses élèves et lui inspirait, malgré tout, un certain respect. Comment peut-il être encore vivant ? cela me dépasse… Il me jauge, de son regard indiscernable, puis me lance :

'- Veux-tu un verre ?'

'- Non merci,' lui dis-je, 'J'ai assez bu ces derniers jours…'

'- Ah,' rit-il froidement, 'J'aurais dû m'en douter… Tu es seul ?'

'- Oui. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais l'explication d'abord… J'ai comme le soupçon que vous avez plus à dire que moi.'

'- C'est vrai,' lance-t-il, de sa voix qui susurre en vous mettant mal à l'aise. 'Mais si cela ne te gêne pas, je préfère que tu plonge dans mes souvenirs… c'est assez complexe, et long à expliquer.'

La femme, dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver l'identité, mais dont les expressions et le visage n'ont de cesse de m'être familiers, pose une pensine devant moi et m'invite à y entrer. 'Tout y est,' me précise l'ex-professeur avant que je ne plonge dans l'effrayant inconnu de son passé.

Le premier atterrissage se fait dans une sorte de champ, de clairière plutôt, un étrange paysage. Je n'y reste pas bien longtemps, juste assez pour voir un homme, Severus Rogue, et une femme, que je ne reconnais pas au premier coup d'œil, enlacés : je comprends rapidement que Rogue vient de sauver la femme, et, à son visage, comprends vite que cela date d'avant que je ne connaisse mon parrain avant que je n'en ais souvenir du moins. La femme murmure 'Merci, merci,' puis tombe dans les pommes, et tandis que le paysage change je la reconnais subitement. Cela me fait un saut au cœur, je n'y peux croire…

L'étape suivante ne doit pas avoir lieu longtemps après... la même jeune femme – le doute n'est plus possible, pourtant je n'ose l'accepter – est visiblement dans un coma profond. Le professeur vient, lui administre une potion, puis reste quelques instants à la regarder dormir… A cela, succède immédiatement une scène d'à peine un instant ou tous deux s'embrassent, comme brusquement, par surprise. Enfin, il me semble que je suis posé pour quelques instants dans une plus longue scène : ils sont tous deux assis face à face, à table. Elle commence :

'- Je suis enceinte.'

'- Je suis un sorcier, et je vis dangereusement,' répond-il après un temps de pause.

Sur ce, j'assiste à une longue conversation en effet, ponctuée de larmes, et de graves silences préoccupés. A la fin, ils ont trouvé une solution : j'entrevois certaines des conséquences qui me sont connues, d'autres sont encore obscures. Ils ne se reverront plus, à moins que… Enfin, ça, ça n'est pas fait. Il faut faire oublier ce bébé : personne ne doit savoir que cet enfant est celui de Severus Snape… alors il lui fera boire une potion, pour annihiler les pouvoirs du bébé. Ils le laisseront à d'autres, il lui fait confiance quant au choix. Elle, elle fera sa vie comme elle l'entend il lui donnera un seul souvenir de lui, un médaillon, un moyen de communication à sens unique, en somme. Ainsi, mère et enfant ont une chance de s'en sortir… quant à vivre comme une famille, ils n'y croient guère mais un jour, peut être…

La scène change, et c'est encore chamboulé par la scène précédente que j'atterris dans un nouveau lieu : Severus y est, la femme aussi… l'un et l'autre ont pris plus de 12 ou 13 ans. Elle semble affolée, lui froidement désespéré. Il lui explique : à partir de maintenant, il est absolument injoignable. Tout devient pire, en un sens, et il faut protéger l'enfant. Qui a eu l'idée ? à la fin, je n'en suis moi-même plus sûr, mais ils sont tombés d'accord : elle s'en occupera, elle se mêlera à ses connaissances, elle se fera une nouvelle vie, avec pour seul lien avec l'ancienne sa fille, Caroline, dont elle s'occupera. J'assiste au baiser langoureux et tremblant de ce couple palpable et inexistant auquel je ne parviens pas à m'habituer puis elle prend une potion qu'il lui tend, ferme les yeux… et je la vois perdre des années, et encore des années, jusqu'à devenir un brin de gamine, ce qu'elle a dû être à 14 ou 15 ans.

C'est déjà trop, beaucoup trop d'informations, mais je n'en ai pas fini, et je dois me résoudre à atterrir autre part encore, et à supporter de voir ce que je crois savoir bouleversé sans cesse, à nouveau. La scène suivante, j'en ai entendu parler… je ne l'ai pas vue, bien entendu, mais j'ai la sensation de la reconnaître dès le premier instant, tant elle m'est familière : la mort – prétendue – de mon parrain, dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent, tout cela, je sais mais je n'en tressaillis pas moins lorsque Severus tombe, apparemment mort. Tout s'efface, petit à petit, comme emporté par la brume, puis réapparait brusquement : Severus Rogue n'est pas mort. Il est plongé dans une sorte d'étrange coma où ses sens sont en éveil, seulement, il ne peut rien faire… Je suis déplacé au jour du réveil véritable de mon parrain : je ne comprends pas tout, il me semble que ce coma a duré dans le cercueil, tandis qu'il s'est conservé en sécurité, en un sens, sa magie créant une auréole. Enfin il s'est éveillé. J'assiste, par coupure, aux soins qu'il s'est administré lui-même, à son installation au Square Grimmauld – Potter n'est pas au courant, et je suis sur le point d'éclater de rire malgré les circonstances – puis comment il l'a recontactée.

La scène change, pour la dernière fois… ils sont tous les deux, lui avec cette écharpe autour du cou, elle semblable à l'apparence qu'elle a aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce, assis à cette même table. Severus est en train d'écrire ce que je reconnais comme étant la lettre qu'il a envoyée à Caroline. Il la finit, la plie, et la cachète.

'- Fait ?' demande-t-elle.

'- Oui. Vas-tu bien ?'

'- Encore chamboulée. J'ai eu une autre vie, ça n'est pas si facile de se débrouiller avec des années en plus, une double vie, et la perspective de la haine de ma fille.'

'- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Et tu sais que…'

'- Je ne regrette pas mon choix !' s'exclame-t-elle en le regardant intensément. 'Mais ça n'est pas facile.'

'- Je le sais…'

Je vois passer dans ses yeux noirs une sorte de lueur, presque attendrie, et il passe furtivement sa main dans le dos de la femme. Comme pour dire : voyons tranquillises-toi, ça ira ! Il ne dit rien cependant, et se contente de se lever, retourner son pli, et y écrire l'adresse. Le nom de _'Caroline Malfoy'_ à peine écrit, je sens le paysage s'évaporer peu à peu, et je cligne des yeux quelques fois en voyant réapparaître la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld. Mon premier réflexe est plus fort que moi, je me tourne et, plus incrédule qu'autre chose, lance :

'- Morgane ?' Elle hoche la tête, et murmure :

'- Désolée…'

'- Et Blaise ?'

'- Je l'ai aimé, mais la vie est complexe, et les choses ont tourné de telle manière que ma place est ici davantage qu'à ses côtés…'

J'acquiesce, sans trop savoir pourquoi et à quoi. De toute manière, je ne peux rien faire, et je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Je me force donc à détourner mon regard de cette figure que je connais, mais affublée d'au moins 20 ans de plus et le pose sur mon parrain. Il m'adresse un sourire très fin, dans lequel je sens un fond d'excuse pour le secret, pour tout. S'engage alors une très longue conversation : la rendre prendrait des heures. Ce que j'en retiens : Caroline est une Sang-mêlée, ses pouvoirs ont été endormis et ils les lui rendront bientôt. Morgane n'a existé comme je l'ai connue que pour être auprès de Caroline… moldue avec un savoir plus grand que presque toute la communauté magique, c'est incroyable. J'explique aussi l'absence de mon épouse, ils semblent ne pas en savoir plus que moi : mon parrain me conseille cependant – avec son air toujours si dépourvu de reproches… – de la retrouver rapidement et de m'activer. Et, alors que je pars, je trouve moyen de m'attirer de sa part une brève étreinte, sans doute le maximum d'effusions dont cet homme soit capable.

En rentrant, je trouve dans la boîte au lettre une nouvelle lettre à l'encore violette et au papier gris clair : troublé, agacé aussi, je l'ouvre et la parcours. A nouveau, ces mots sans sens, séducteurs pourtant, comme entêtant… qui est donc cette bonne femme ? Avec un geste de rage, je balance la lettre dans la cheminée, puis part m'allonger et réfléchir.

* * *

J'ai trouvé. Enfin, je pense du moins, ça n'était pas bien dur : j'ai fait le tour de ses relations, elle ne pouvait pas être chez Morgane, pour une suite de raisons incluant que Blaise est mon meilleur ami, que ladite Morgane n'était pas chez elle, et – mais cela, Caroline ne pouvait pas le savoir – qu'elle n'était pas qui nous croyions. Enfin, pas chez Morgane donc, pas chez l'autre non plus, j'y suis passé. Me reste donc la dernière solution, qui me semble la plus probable, chez un ami à elle, que j'avais d'ailleurs vu le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, je m'en souviens : Jeff – Geoffroy de son vrai prénom, mais il semble n'avoir plus cours. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il a quitté sa petite-amie, et vit désormais seul dans un deux pièces à Paris… si elle n'est pas là, alors, il me faudra faire le tour d'un tas d'autres connaissances plus récentes à elle, voire employer les grands moyens – la magie – ce que je souhaite éviter autant que possible, j'ai pris l'habitude de me _moldifier_ depuis le début de notre relation, afin de ne pas la blesser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, me voilà devant la porte close de l'appartement de la rue Lhomond – son appartement est affreusement bien placé, pour être à côté de la Bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève dit-il… cet homme m'étonnera toujours ! – les traits sans doute tendus par le stress, le visage fermé du moins. Je finis par me décider, et sonne en me donnant un air résolu pour tenter d'emporter avec moi mon esprit… j'entends très rapidement des pas et la porte qui s'ouvre : il arbore un large sourire, qui se flétrit en me reconnaissant. Il ne me ferme pas la porte au nez, pourtant, et se contente de me jauger un instant avant de prononcer, à voix basse, visiblement pour ne pas être entendus :

'- J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais…'

'- Jeffifounours, c'est qui ?' entends-je Caroline lancer de l'intérieur, d'un air gai – qui, sans doute, cache un certain mal-être, je me prends à l'espérer, à espérer qu'elle me regrette fortement.

'- C'est pour toi,' répond-il assez froidement, en ouvrant grand la porte, et en me faisant signe d'entrer. Ce que je fais, en tentant de conserver une expression un tant soit peu digne expression que j'ai du mal à ne pas laisser se flétrir lorsque je vois l'expression de Caroline changer subitement lorsqu'elle comprend que c'est moi.

Elle se fait froide, une expression offensée se peint sur son visage… pauvre de moi, pauvre de nous. Je m'assois sans y être invité, et la fixe avant de lui dire :

'- Je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu penses, rien… mais je te connais, tu ne me croiras pas comme ça. J'imagine que je n'ai qu'à attendre, et espérer… Cependant, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose d'important. Dusses-tu me quitter définitivement bientôt,' continue-je en sentant ma voix se briser, 'cela est bien plus grave que notre histoire à nous… et c'est pour toi, rien que toi.'

L'effort d'un tel discours dans un français sans tache – même préparé à l'avance – finit de me donner un sentiment de lassitude épuisée… cependant, je me force à ne pas détourner les yeux, à la regarder avec la même honnête intensité, en attendant une réponse.

'- Et quoi donc ? je ne te pense pas assez bête pour inventer une connerie aussi grosse… alors dis, j'écoute !'

Cela se passe moins mal que ce que j'aurais cru… Je jette un regard en direction de Jeff : j'imagine qu'il ne bougera pas d'un iota, il va falloir composer avec sa présence et jongler avec l'importance du secret…

'- Cette lettre que tu as oubliée à la maison, et bien… elle est authentique, je suis même allé le vérifier. Ca n'est pas une blague, ça n'a rien à voir avec ces stupides lettres à l'encre rose dont je ne connais pas l'auteure !'

'- Vraiment ?' Je sens vaciller dans son ton assuré et un peu dédaigneux un peu d'hésitation, elle me croit tout de même à moitié…

'- Vraiment… Je te jure sur Merlin de ne rien faire d'autre que t'amener et te ramener là-bas, mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire…'

Je vois Caroline hésiter, sur son visage se peint un air incertain. Mais Jeff s'interpose, c'aurait été trop simple…

'- L'amener et la ramener… où ?'

'- Quelque part ! ça n'est pas tes affaires !'

'- Et bien si, justement…'

Nous ne sommes pas sortis. Je le vois rougir, non pas de honte mais de colère ou du moins d'agacement… ses poings se serrent… je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec lui, non de non ! Je lance donc à Caroline un regard pour le moins insistant, avec une nuance de supplication – j'ai honte de le dire, mais le fait est. Elle ne sait que faire, je la sens qui balance, avant de lancer finalement d'un ton péremptoire :

'- C'est bon, je sais de quoi il parle : je vais y aller, et sur le champ, ça sera fait !' Puis, me voyant pousser un grand soupir de soulagement elle me lance : 'Mais ne crois pas que ça changera quoique ce soit te concernant !' Gé-nial. Enfin, c'est déjà ça…

Elle quitte la pièce, revient avec une veste et son sac, fait la bise à Jeff – lui saute donc dans les bras en lui disant une quelconque bêtise – et me précède dehors d'un air de décision. Je la suis donc, relativement docilement, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Nous tournons, prenons quelques rues jusqu'à ce que je la stoppe dans un coin obscur.

'- Dray, non, j'ai dit que…,' commence-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

'- Chut,' dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, 'n'attire pas l'attention pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je vais pas te violer, je veux être tranquille pour _transplaner_ !'

Elle me lance un regard assassin, mais cesse de gigoter et je la relâche, lui prenant simplement la main. Je me concentre, nous transplanons sur le palier du 12 Square Grimmauld, et je pousse la porte, qui s'ouvre sans m'opposer de résistance, pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre les murs de l'étroit couloir : même avec le temps, le transplanage reste éreintant pour elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes – qui me paraissent bien longues, d'autant que personne ne semble vouloir venir nous chercher dans le couloir – elle se sent visiblement mieux, et je prends la direction de la cuisine et salle à manger, lieu qui a toujours eu une position centrale dans cette maison. Je pousse la porte : Severus, et Morgane, sont l'un et l'autre assis en bout de table, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec devant eux quelques papiers, la pensine, et un autre objet que je ne reconnais pas d'abord. Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'une sorte d'appréhension que je prends bien soin de cacher puis je me décale et vais me mettre debout dans un coin de la pièce, pour les laisser faire. Et je vois donc Caroline s'avancer précautionneusement dans la pièce, fixant avec un étonnement méfiant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvent.

Severus se lève donc, et s'approche d'elle, lentement : il lui tend la main, avec un air cérémonieux. Elle s'en saisit, ils échangent une poignée de mains et quand ils s'écartent il prononce sentencieusement – tout lui :

'- Bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue.'

'- Caroline Mal-Legrand…,' répond-t-elle, et l'omission volontaire de mon nom me touche plus que je voudrais l'avouer.

'- Je sais, je sais. Assieds-toi, je pense que cela vaut mieux.' Là-dessus, il a sans doute raison.

Elle s'exécute en laissant aller son regard hésitant de l'un à l'autre : sans doute a-t-elle avec Morgane le même problème que j'ai moi-même eu. Severus, avec une attention étrange que je lui ai rarement vue, amène à côté d'elle une bouteille et un verre d'eau, puis repart s'assoir.

'- Je ne parle pas si bien français, l'anglais te convient-il ?'

'- Je m'en suis accommodée pendant un certain nombre d'années,' dit-elle les lèvres pincées, 'je pense que ça devrait aller.'

'- Merci. Notre lettre était assez elliptique, je m'en excuse, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas en dire plus par écrit. Alors, si c'est d'accord, je vais m'expliquer.'

'- Bien,' fait-elle en cherchant visiblement à faire accélérer les choses.

'- Je suis ton père: je suis sorcier, le parrain de ton mari, le monde entire me croit mort, et… hum, j'espère que tu me laisseras – nous laissera – te dire tout sur ton passé, sur le '_pourquoi'_ de notre discrétion vis-à-vis de toi.'

'- Dites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas sure d'y croire !'

'- Oh,' précise Severus, 'nous avons des preuves. Mais voici l'histoire à grands traits : j'ai rencontré ta mère – que tu connais même si… tu verras cela plus tard – il y a longtemps, elle était bien plus jeune que moi, et comment nous sommes tombés amoureux, je n'en sais rien. C'est arrivé, mais ma vie était plutôt mouvementée, je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle – puis toi – soyez en danger. Nous nous sommes donc séparés, et j'ai endormis tes pouvoirs : tu as des pouvoirs, tu es une sorcière, et si tu le désires je te rendrais cette capacité et t'apprendrai à t'en servir. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela fait, nous t'avons place dans une famille moldue aussi éloignée de ma vie que possible. Ta mère a fait sa vie, et il y a quelques années j'ai dû faire face à un plus grand danger, j'ai eu peur pour toi… Nous avons réfléchis, et finalement ta mère a été 'rajeunie' pour veiller sur toi… Je suis mort, ou presque, puis ai vécu à nouveau. Les temps dangereux de notre époque sont passés, comme je pense que tu le sais… Je l'ia donc rappelée, elle est revenue. C'est-à-dire que…' Il se tourne vers son épouse – non, pas son épouse, ça n'est pas possible… enfin, qu'en sais-je ! 'Tu ne veux pas lui dire maintenant ? il est plus que temps.'

'- Bien…,' commence-t-elle. Je remarque que ça voix tremble un peu, mais, surtout, qu'elle est vieillie, cela s'entend : ça n'est pas forcément mauvais, simplement légèrement différent. 'Peut être que tu m'as reconnue, mais je pense que tu m'aurais déjà clouée sur place… C'est… je… Bon, ok, on arrête les conneries, c'est Morgane. Voilà, la tarée à tignasse, tout ça… et bah voilà, en vrai, je suis ta mère.'

Bon, et bien ça c'est fait. Je vois Caroline se raidir un peu : elle ne dit rien, mais je sens, je sais, qu'elle donnerait tout pour ne pas être là, pour que des révélations comme celles-ci ne soient pas en train de lui arriver dessus !

'- Peux être souhaites-tu un peu de temps d'adaptation ?' demande l'ancien professeur en s'appliquant sur son français.

'- Sans façon, j'aimerais autant en avoir fini au plus vite.'

'- Bien alors… tu n'as qu'à plonger la tête dans ceci, juste un peu, et… les preuves sont là,' explique Morgane en désignant la pensine qu'elle rapproche un peu d'elle.

Caroline hoche la tête, quoique tout son visage exprime clairement son incrédulité, et elle se penche, un peu flageolante, pour laisser son visage toucher la surface de la pensine : la voilà partie dans la série de souvenirs que j'ai pu voir… Je suis un peu loin, et sa position n'est pas la plus pratique, mais je crois voir sur son visage se succéder une série d'expressions de l'étonnement au presque rire, en passant par une forme de colère… en même temps, il y a de quoi. Pour moi, ça a déjà été un choc, alors pour elle : une famille, une identité, tout à revoir. Finalement, elle relève la tête et par se reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Pendant près d'une minute, elle reste comme cela, et je jette un regard furtif en direction de ses parents – Merlin ! ses parents… non, décidément, je ne m'y ferais pas si vite – dont les regards sont fixés, anxieux, sur Caroline. Mon parrain a une expression tellement neutre qu'il est clair qu'elle cache des sentiments plus profonds quant à Morgane, elle se mort la lèvre, inquiète de dizaines de choses qui tournoient dans sa tête.

Finalement, Caroline relève la tête, déglutit, puis se tourne vers eux :

'- Si j'ai tout compris, Morgane est ma mère, et n'a été mon amie pendant ces années que pour me protéger, en étant pas elle-même. J'ai des pouvoirs, et je vais les récupérer. D'ailleurs, elle a épousé Blaise pour… allez savoir quoi. Oh, et si j'ai compris ce qu'impliquait les premières images, vous,' fit-elle en se tournant vers Severus, 'êtes un grand sorcier, vous avez été criminel, vous avez changé de bord…'

'- Oui,' murmure Morgane de façon presque inaudible.

'- Bon, alors on va régler ça vite, parce que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer : Je peux récupérer mes supers pouvoirs là, et après vous me donnez un peu de temps et on se reparle un de ces quatre ?'

Elle a retrouvé ce ton joyeux, gai, un peu ironique et moqueur, qui semble surnaturel : surtout, elle a retrouvé le moyen de cacher ce qu'elle pense, de cacher son émotion et tout ce qui s'en suit. Severus a visiblement raté une part de l'information, et Morgane lui chuchote à l'oreille une traduction – du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble. Il hoche la tête, se retourne vers Caroline, et lui précise :

'- Cela nouss va, nous ne pouvions espérer que tu réagisse joyeusement. Fermes tes yeus s'il-te-plait, mets tes deux mains sur la table, et respire calmement : ça peut être éprouvant de tout récupérer ainsi d'un coup.'

Elle s'exécute, elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire pour un sou, mais n'est pas contrariante : après tout, pour une moldue, elle en a déjà tant vécu, j'imagine que plus grand-chose ne la choque ! Severus se lève, va s'assoir en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table, et sort sa baguette de je ne sais quelle poche. Il prend dans sa main droite celle de Caroline, la serre d'une manière très particulière qui tire jusqu'au poignet, et pointe sa baguette sur elle. Il ferme les yeux, et commence à marmonner en faisant de petits mouvements plus ou moins secs ou amples devant lui.

D'abord rien ne se passe, le silence est pesant, avec seulement ce bruissement de voix grave qui semble chuchoter à l'infini une berceuse ensorcelante. Et puis, doucement, une légère lumière commence à sortir de sa baguette : un trait légèrement doré, comme les traces que laissent les avions dans le ciel, s'entortille et s'enroule, comme si par ses mouvements il tressait un panier. Cependant, contrairement à ce qui se passe dans le cas des avions moldus, le trait ne s'en va pas et à l'inverse se fortifie à mesure qu'il continue. Petit à petit, les lignes quittent la forme que leur a donnée le mouvement du sorcier, et prennent une forme nouvelle, se tordant pour former des arabesques, sinueuses et comment armoriées. Je dois avouer que c'est fascinant.

Soudainement, mon parrain semble être traversé d'un court spasme et il fait un vif mouvement de sa baguette : le fil entrelacé sur lui-même se détache du morceau de bois, et après un autre léger mouvement, se meut lentement jusqu'à se poser sur Caroline, au niveau du cœur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout reste en suspens, puis le long fil – sa magie ! – semble lui pénétrer soudainement la peau, et se diffuser brusquement. La main de Severus se serre davantage autour de sa main et de son bras, comme pour amortir le choc, et le fil semble se dérouler en elle, laissant une trainée brillante qui, peu à peu, s'évanouit comme si rien n'avait été. Finalement, il lui relâche la main, délicatement, et range sa baguette. Puis il se tourne vers Morgane et précise :

'- Tout va bien, il faut simplement lui laisser quelques minutes et elle va se réveiller.' Et se tournant vers moi il ajoute : 'Draco, tu peux aussi bien t'approcher, et t'assoir, rester dans le coin ne changera plus rien maintenant.'

Docilement, plutôt automatiquement d'ailleurs, comme si le pouvoir que mon parrain avait eu sur moi pendant des années recommençait à s'exprimer des années après, je m'approche, m'assoit entre lui et sa femme – ou non, qu'importe ! Et nous attendons.

Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux, doucement, visiblement déboussolée : elle bouge un peu la tête, puis commence à bouger ses doigts en les regardant comme s'ils lui étaient étrangers, puis elle relève les yeux, croise mon regard avec des yeux pétillants d'une forme d'amusement puis, comme se souvenant, reprend une expression neutre voire froide et se tourne vers Severus :

'- Alors c'est ça la sensation que cela donne, être sorcier ? hum, c'est bizarre.'

'- A mon avis, ça s'atténuera avec le temps, c'est le choc de l'arrivée de tant de magie,' explique-t-il avec quelques hésitations langagières. 'Dans une semaine, quand tu te seras un peu habituée, nous irons… t'acheter une _baguette_ chez Ollivander, puis je t'apprendrais.'

'- D'accord ? c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ?'

'- Si tu te sens capable de marcher…,' commença Morgane, coupée par son époux :

'- Oui, tu peux aller digérer tout ça et nous en vouloir pendant un certain temps… A bientôt tout de même, j'espère.'

Severus se lève, nous suivons tous le mouvement assez docilement ! Caroline se dirige vers lui, ils se serrent la main d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, puis Morgane s'approche d'elle, sans doute dans l'espoir de la prendre dans ses bras… ce qu'elle esquive en lui faisant une bise hâtive et en s'écartant brusquement. Elle se retourne vers moi, vraiment comme si j'étais son valet de pied – ce qui m'agace prodigieusement, mais je ne moufte pas – et nous repartons vers l'extérieur. Nous transplanons, je la dépose devant chez Jeff, puis m'en retourne chez moi.

Je sens qu'elle est moins en colère, qu'à la vérité elle voudrait une explication et que les choses se résolvent… mais elle n'arrive pas à passer le pas, je la comprends finalement. Me voilà donc dans mon appartement vide et triste. Machinalement, je jette un œil à la boîte au lettre… et quel n'est pas mon état de rage lorsque j'y découvre une des ces affreuses lettres sur papier grisé. Je m'en empare, la froisse avec colère, et la balance avec force dans a poubelle la plus proche… que je rate, mais il est hors de question que j'aille ramasser ce papier maintenant ! je ne suis guère d'humeur.

J'ai beau décider de ne plus y penser, dès que je me retrouve assis dans mon canapé, je me rends compte que je ne pense qu'à cela. Je rumine ces lettres sans arrêt, leur présence, leur enchainement, leurs sous-entendus ! bientôt, je me vois imaginant qui peut être cette femme, ce qu'elle peut bien avoir comme véritable but. Et j'ai soudain réalisé : elle était en train d'arriver à ses fins, me faire penser à elle, prendre une place bien trop large dans mes pensées… hors de question que je laisse les choses se passer ainsi ! Foi de Malfoy, je ne vais pas me laisser faire, la balance va s'inverser, et elle verra bien qui gagnera la bataille ! Elle a déjà fichu un grand bordel dans mon couple… je ne vais pas la laisser m'embêter plus longtemps. Je me lève, récupère le papier froissé à terre, le lisse autant que possible de quelques mouvements de main, attrape un stylo bic qui traine et écrit rapidement au dos : 'Qui êtes-vous ? je suis intrigué, mais… quoi, maintenant ?'

Et, avec un petit sourire suffisant j'ouvre ma porte d'entrée et dépose la lettre ainsi annotée à côté du paillasson. Voyons, maintenant…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Rien n'a avancé, pas de réponse de l'inconnue, cela en vient à m'agacer : ma curiosité est en effet véritablement piquée. Caroline n'a pas bougé le petit doigt non plus, mais bon, ça ne m'étonne guère, de toute manière pour le moment je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Cependant, une idée me tourne dans la tête depuis quelques heures, et je pense la mettre en application : il faudrait que j'aille parler à mon parrain… il y a tant de choses à dire et réfléchir ces temps-ci, je pense que cela en vaudrait la peine. Et puis, comme de toute manière je tourne en rond, je me décide à y aller sur l'instant : attrapant cape et clés, je sors sur le palier et transplane au Square Grimmauld.

J'entre, emprunte le couloir sans me poser davantage de questions, et machinalement me dirige vers la cuisine. Contrairement aux autres fois où je suis venu, je n'y trouve pas les deux personnes que je viens y chercher : la pièce est vide est silencieuse, mis à part un ragoût qui semble mijoter paisiblement sur un feu aux flammes bleues. Je reste en suspens pendant un instant : vais-je partir à leur recherche dans toute la maison, ou attendre ici ? Je finis par me décider à m'assoir ici : ils ont l'air de toujours savoir quand quelqu'un est là, je ne devrais pas avoir trop à attendre…

Et, en effet, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, j'entends des voix en provenance des escaliers : elles sont assez douces, le ton plutôt affectueux, c'est étonnant à vrai dire, mais enfin… Ils débouchent tous deux là où je suis, je me lève, serre la main de Morgane – elle à qui je faisais joyeusement la bise il y a si peu – et celle de mon parrain. Puis nous nous asseyons tous deux tandis qu'elle part veiller à la pitance.

'- Comment vas-tu ?' me demande-t-il.

'- J'ai vu mieux mais ça pourrait être pire… vous ?'

'- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, mais je vais plutôt bien. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?'

'- Oh, et bien…' Je me rends compte que je ne sais déjà plus ce que je souhaitais véritablement dire. 'Oui, oh, et bien, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'étrange, et puis de tout cela…'

'- J'écoute,' m'invite-t-il avec un regard fixe qui n'a rien d'engageant. J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude d'affronter ce regard, cette expression, ces manières… moi qui le connais bien, comparé à d'autres, j'ai énormément de mal à me comporter comme il le faudrait face à lui, je me laisse avoir.

Finalement, je me reprends, et parviens à lui exposer l'histoire de cette série de lettres signée 'Vampire d'Arizona' et ses variantes. Il me regarde, concentré, par moments il lève un sourcil avec une expression de défiance, ou d'étonnement. Lorsque je me tais, il passe quelques minutes silencieuses à analyser la situation, réfléchir ses implications, ou que sais-je, mais enfin visiblement à penser à ce que je viens de lui dire, car il conclue par une réponse claire et précise qui a de plus l'avantage – ou l'inconvénient – majeur de mettre un terme à toute conversation à ce sujet :

'- Tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi, je suis certain que tu auras bientôt de ses nouvelles. Dis-le moi, dans ce cas.'

'- D'accord. Hum…'

J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir à ajouter, mais il me reste un goût d'inachevé étrange : une part de moi à envie de lui faire part de ce qui me tracasse, de ma douleur et de mes peurs, et une autre se sent totalement intimidée. En même temps, cette situation est si bizarre : je voulais vivre tranquille non de non ! Je n'ai pas signé pour un tas d'emmerdes pareilles moi. Finalement, Morgane, qui a sans doute fini de s'occuper de son ragoût vient se rassoir à côté de Severus : ah, ça, c'est encore un autre problème…

'- Comment vas-tu ?' me demande-t-elle avec un ton si doux qu'il semble tenter d'apaiser toute animosité que pourrait éveiller sa personne ou sa question.

'- Fatigué de tout ça… et toi ?'

'- Ca va, je ne suis pas encore faite à mon changement de vie…'

On dirait les temps passés, ceux où nous pouvions parler à l'aise, sans se sentir en porte-à-faux, sans que la bizarrerie de nos situations respectives ne vienne nous gêner. A croire qu'en effet les gens ne changent pas, et les circonstances seules en font autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient, les rendent inatteignables, trop haut, trop bas, ou trop loin.

'- Nous avons pensé…' commence-t-elle.

'- Quoi donc ?' Mon empressement se ressent de ma voix, et cela m'agace profondément, mais c'est trop tard. La sensation que j'ai d'avoir perdu de mon masque malfoyien avec le temps se fait d'autant plus forte : un jour, quand tout cela sera fini, il faudra que je me reprenne en main.

'- A propos de Blaise… je pense qu'il faudrait tout lui expliquer. Tout, il le mérite : c'est bien trop injuste.' Sa voix se veut posée, mais ses mains sont serrées – de manière compulsive – sur un coin de la table, et elle tremblote. Ca ne doit pas être facile même si je n'arrive pas tout à fait à la plaindre.

'- C'était en fait une des raisons de ma venue.'

'- Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord,' me répond-elle en laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement, 'même si bien sûr on ne va pas te demander d'y prendre part. C'est à nous de nous débrouiller avec, mais je voulais t'en parler.'

'- Exact.'

Soudain, j'ai envie d'écourter, m'en aller, laisser tout cela en plan. Je n'en peux plus, tout est si puissant et lourd émotionnellement, si étrange et… Je revois Blaise, laissé en miette. Je revois le passé et le présent se mêler en deux images de la même femme. Le départ de Caroline… trop de choses à la fois, décidément. Alors voilà, je ne désire plus que de m'en aller, être seul un peu, quelques instants, avec mes pensées : pour cela, j'écourte de manière qui a même pu sembler grossière, puis m'éclipse.

En hâte, je transplane chez moi… et découvre, en ouvrant ma porte, que je ne vais pas être au calme de si tôt : une lettre de ce fameux papier que j'abhorre dépasse du paillasson. Je la saisis vivement, et impatiemment claque la porte et me jette sur mon canapé avant de l'ouvrir. C'est le moment de vérité, peut être vais-je enfin pouvoir tirer ça au clair. Il n'y a qu'une ligne, tracée avec attention : _'Dimanche prochain, 15h, devant Covent Garden. Je t'attendrais.'_ Sans tergiverser une seconde, je décide que j'irais. Au moins, je pourrais tirer la question au clair. Complètement.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retourne au boulot : il faut bien gagner sa croute. Je me traine un peu, je ne suis pas d'humeur, et je joue la comédie habituelle avec un peu plus de difficultés que d'ordinaire. Je ne me fais décidément pas à cette situation… En rentrant le soir, une nouvelle surprise m'attend : au moins, on peut dire que je ne m'ennuie pas ! Assise sur un banc devant chez moi, nulle autre qu'Astoria Greengrass. A croire que le passé a décidé de continuer à me rendre des visites fréquentes. Severus d'abord, Astoria maintenant… qui, ensuite ? Elle se lève, et vient à ma rencontre : elle s'est embellie, elle a la classe des sang-pur, ce type racé et puissant, et la séduction féminine qui se transmet de génération en génération en sa famille. Etrange de se dire qu'elle aurait dû être mon épouse. Nous nous disons bonjour, je l'invite à entrer, comme si tout cela était d'une tranquille normalité.

Elle s'assoit, je lui sers un verre, nous trinquons et échangeons quelques banalités jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me faire part de ce qu'elle a en tête : une telle visite ne peut être innocente, bien entendu. Pourtant, je la connais suffisamment bien – et j'ai fréquenté sa sœur tant d'années – pour savoir que son regard et ses expressions ne cachent apparemment pas de vice et de mauvais coup. Pourquoi alors ?

'- Ecoute, Draco, je crains de ne pas venir avec de bonnes nouvelles. Je sais que tu es au courant de nos lois etc, malgré ton mariage, donc j'imagine que tu as entendu parler des vérifications de dossiers effectuées ces derniers mois ?'

'- Oui, en effet… c'était plus proche de l'élimination des vieilleries que de la verification de dossiers, non ?'

'- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé,' commence-t-elle, 'mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient fait davantage. Cependant, la lettre que j'ai reçue est plus qu'étrange; je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander comment ils en sont arrivés à cette conclusion…'

'- Qu'est-ce ?'

Elle prend tant de précautions que s'en est effrayant. Qu'ont-ils donc déterré, des papiers au sujet de mon père ? J'espérais cela réglé depuis longtemps.

'- C'est au sujet de nos fiançailles passées. L'idée générale est que l'un d'entre nous n'a pas suivi les règles qui permettaient de briser le contrat, et de ce fait l'arrangement ne tient plus, et cela doit sous-entendre que nous sommes censés nous marier. C'est insensé, je le sais, ne hurle pas : je suis venue ici pour résoudre le problème, pas briser ton couple, que ce soit clair.'

'- Bien. Tu me donnes un instant ?'

'- Bien entendu.'

Je passe donc plusieurs minutes à retourner le truc dans ma tête : c'est insensé ! Insensé ! Que leur prend-il ? Et puis soudain, une idée me vient, je me souviens vaguement d'une histoire de contrat dans la lettre de…

Je me précipite donc sur ma poubelle, et récupère les morceaux et chiffons de lettres, que je parcoure à toute allure. Effectivement, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais quelle…

'- Bon sang de barbe de cette saloperie de Merlin !'

'- Quoi ?'

A ma propre surprise, je découvre que ce juron m'est venu d'abord en français… pourquoi pas, après tout. Et puis, ça n'est pas l'important pour le moment ! Loin de là… Ah, cette nana de tous les diables va y passer, j'attends dimanche avec impatience, et je vais lui faire voir ! Pour qui se prend-elle, aller me mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un mariage déjà célébré, consommé, et réussi ! Pourrir mes amours, et maintenant même ce qui les représente ! Elle paiera, du moins je ne me laisserais pas faire… quitte à paraître niais, je suis prêt à me battre pour sauver mon mariage – à vrai dire, paraître niais ne m'est pas inégal, mais personne ne le saura, cela reste entre nous !

'- Il semble que quelqu'un tente de détruire ma vie. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser faire.'

'- Cela semble raisonnable… Et je suis ravie de voir luire dans tes yeux la volonté des Malfoy.' Elle me fait un immense sourire, un sourire de serpentarde, avec ce côté immensément dangereux, et je me sens revenu un peu dans le passé, les années à Poudlard, tout cela. Elle a raison, en avant ! Enfin, _en avant_ ce sera dans quelques jours, mais tout de même : je me sens une puissance dumbledoresque… non, plus que ça !

Heureusement, mon envie d'action se trouve tomber à pic, car quelqu'un sonne : il doit bien se passer quelque chose, avec l'agitation de ces jours derniers je n'en doute pas un instant… et j'ai raison ! J'ouvre la porte, et tomber nez-à-nez avec Jeff. Il arbore une expression résolue, et entre tout de suite. Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais marque une pause de quelques instants que je ne comprends pas d'abord mais en me retournant pour l'inviter à s'assoir d'abord je réalise que son regard c'est posé sur Astoria. Elle est joli d'accord, mais enfin…

Il faut croire, pourtant, qu'elle lui plait plus qu'on y croirait. Tandis qu'il s'assoit et que mon ancienne camarade de classe reste debout, appuyée nonchalamment sur le bord du bahut, je l'observe à la dérobée, tentant d'user d'un regard objectif masculin – subjectif mais orienté, donc. Elle est grande, fine, possède des atouts non négligeable : ok. Elle s'habille avec élégance, un tailleur noir et une chemise échancrée blanc cassé, parfaitement coupés, et une paire d'escarpins – Morgane… enfin, la Morgane du temps de Blaise, pas la cinquantenaire que je connaissais désormais, se serait exclamée _'Des Louboutins mon Dieu !'_ avec un air d'admiration. Cela la met en valeur, d'accord. Quant à son visage, bien ciselé, noble, avec une chevelure noire qui lui va très bien… et puis elle sait se maquiller avec attention. Bon, je dois le reconnaître, c'est une belle femme.

'- Geoffroy, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, une connaissance du collège. Astoria, Geoffroy R. Sinon, c'est à quel sujet ?'

'- Euh…,' balbutie-t-il avant de se reprendre. 'C'est au sujet de Caroline. Je ne viens pas de sa part, et je pense que si elle me savait là elle m'assassinerait, mais… à mon avis, il lui suffit d'un geste de ta part et elle revient. Elle ne veut juste pas faire le premier pas, mais elle ne croit plus à ta culpabilité…'

En un instant, je suis debout, j'attrape mon manteau et mes clés :

'- Nous y allons ! Astoria, si ça ne te derange pas, j'aimerais que tu viennes, cela pourrait être utile…'

'- Mais avec grand plaisir, je viens !'

Nous sortons tous trois, je referme la porte, et nous partons en voiture : nous sommes avec Geoffroy qui conduit, et transplaner n'est pas une bonne idée en sa présence… il n'est pas sensé savoir, pas vraiment du moins. Je laisse Astoria s'installer à l'avant, et alors que je lui referme la porte je vois dans son regard luire un éclat de convoitise, qu'elle assortit d'un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers notre compagnon de route… pauvre garçon !

…Et en effet, je ne pipe pas mot du trajet : de toute manière, Astoria remplit l'atmosphère de phrases douces susurrées et sucrées qui ne me font guère d'effet, mais sont loin de déplaire à Jeff qui, bientôt, entre dans le jeu. Nous nous garons, je descends de voiture à toute allure, et il me dit, d'un ton très sérieux :

'- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser discuter tous les deux, nous attendrons ici…'

'- Oui, oui…'

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, convaincu que cela l'arrange bien : le tête-à-tête avec Astoria n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Heureusement que je sais que cette fille n'est au fond pas si diabolique, sans quoi je me ferais du souci pour lui…

Arrivé devant la porte, je reprends mon souffle, tente de rassembler mes esprits, et sonne. Il y a un silence, puis des pas, et la porte s'ouvre.

'- Oui ?'

'- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de vieille pâquerette à laquelle il manque la moitié de ses pétales, je ne viens pas t'apprendre que je suis sorcier, je ne peux plus te demander en mariage parce que c'est déjà fait, je voudrais m'excuser mais malheureusement je ne suis pour rien dans tout ce qui nous arrive. Alors, je te dis juste je t'aime.' Je la vois trembler un peu.

'- Entre.' Je fais un pas. 'Tu me jures que ce n'est rien ?'

'- Je te le jure.'

Le baiser de ma vie. Enfin, du moins je le crois… je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais je m'en souviendrais longtemps, très longtemps… Et non, mes amis, vous n'aurez pas le moindre début de morceau de détail, que cela soit clair ! D'ailleurs, ça n'était qu'un baiser !

Lorsque finalement nous redescendons, après avoir parlé, que je lui ai expliqué, qu'elle m'ait fait part de ce qu'elle avait cru, nous trouvons Astoria et Jeff en grande conversation animée sur je ne sais quoi, un livre je crois… Caroline marque un pause, me sert la main, se tourne vers moi, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

'- C'est ce que je pense ?'

'- J'ai pensé la même chose…'

Et nous partons d'un rire commun, si pur, si… il y avait si longtemps, cela ma manquait tant ! Et, nous éclipsant discrètement, nous les laissons à leur tête-à-tête. Qui vivra verra, mais je pense que quelque chose risque d'arriver !

Nous sommes de si bonne humeur qu'en arrivant, la nouvelle lettre de la poufiasse – c'est le nouveau nom que Caroline lui a donné – ne tue pas notre joie. Ce n'est rien de bien nouveau, seulement elle semble plus sûre d'elle. Je la fais lire à Caroline qui semble étonnée, l'écriture lui dit vaguement quelque chose… mais bon ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous passons une excellente soirée, et le lendemain je m'apprête à passer une journée tout aussi délicieuse quand, sur les coups de 11 heures, le patronus de Blaise arrive lui disant, simplement _'A l'aide.'_ Me voilà ramené à la dure réalité… en un instant, je fais le tour de mes pensées : mon Dieu, Severus et Morgane !

'- Je pense que je sais ce qui se passe, tu viens ?'

'- Oui,' me répond Caroline en se chaussant à la hâte.

Nous transplanons, je la laisse récupérer… mais me rends très vite compte qu'elle n'en a quasiment pas besoin. Ces pouvoirs, sans doute… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous entrons à la hâte chez Blaise et trouvons le salon dans une situation critique.

Morgane est assise dans un fauteuil, l'œil inquiet, impuissante visiblement, mais pleine de désarroi. Quant à Severus et Blaise, ils sont debout, se font face avec une colère non dissimulée : deux hommes se battant pour une femme, un spectacle rare, et étonnant d'intensité. Par réflexe, je me mets devant Caroline pour la protéger, mais elle se dégage en partie et tente d'avancer : je me précipite donc entre eux.

'- C'est ce que je pense ?'

'- Si tu penses à cet homme – que je respectais et admirais, en quelque sorte – me volant ma femme, alors tu as raison.'

'- Draco, tu sais de quoi il s'agit,' reprit Severus d'un ton sensiblement plus posé.

'- En effet. Blaise, je crains que ça ne soit sans espoir…'

'- Non, non, ça ne l'est pas !' Il hurle presque, je vois des larmes poindre sur le côté de ses yeux. 'Bien sûr que ça l'est,' continue-t-il d'une voix éteinte, 'mais j'ai besoin d'essayer…'

Je ne sais plus que faire. Je les regarde l'un et l'autre : Blaise n'y croit plus, il est malheureux. Ils ont dû lui expliquer, bien sûr, mais ce n'est même pas de la haine, juste du désespoir, une colère face à l'injustice des choses. Quant à mon parrain, son visage et fermé, son regard concentré : est-ce l'amour, la nécessité, le sentiment de l'honneur ? Je n'en sais rien, mais quelque chose motive ces yeux fixés et ce corps tendu dans l'attente.

'- Ok, chacun d'entre vous a droit à un sort, il n'a pas le droit de tuer l'autre ni de trop le blesser. Après cela, on verra. Et pas de magie noire !'

Ils hochent la tête, et commencent à se concentrer. Il est tacitement compris que Blaise commence… j'avoue avoir un peu peur. Tout se fait très vite. En tant que sorcier, je crois reconnaître les sorts, mais je n'en suis même pas certain… le résultat, quant à lui, est plus que clair : le mur à un gros creux derrière Severus, Blaise pour sa part est à terre… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, pour qui suis-je au fond ? Mon cœur se sert pour Blaise, mais il me semble que c'est là la suite logique des choses…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me précipite sur mon ami et veille à sa santé : connaissant mon parrain, il aura choisi son sort avec soin, mais allez savoir… Morgane commence à nous expliquer, en balbutiant à moitié, leur arrivée, l'explication, et puis le défi de Blaise, comme elle avait tenté de s'interposer, comme il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas – ce qui lui brisait encore plus le cœur, je le vois.

Severus fait alors un signe à Morgane, qui s'apprête à le suivre… mais je vois ma chère et tendre se tourner vers eux et, rapidement, se placer devant la porte.

'- J'aimerais parler à ma… mère, je vous prie.'

'- Bien sûr,' répond-il avec une étrange douceur.

Et sur ce, il recule et se rapproche de moi. Je vois donc les deux femmes s'éloigner et parler à voix basse, rapide. Je ne sais trop ce qu'elles se disent, mais c'est assez long : des pensées et expressions différentes se succèdent sur leurs deux visages, mais il me semble qu'il y a des deux côtés une grande bonne volonté. Cependant, je suis détourné de mon observation – assez peu discrète de plus, il faut l'avouer – par Blaise qui commence à se sentir mieux, me parle, murmurant. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire que ça va aller et à lui débiter les stupidités d'usage, je me trouve devancé par son rival même qui se penche au dessus de nous et lui dit, d'un ton calme et sincère :

'- Je suis vraiment désolé, et je sais que c'est injuste, mais il devait en être ainsi…'

Est-ce le pouvoir hypnotique que peut avoir cet homme, est-ce l'étrangeté de la situation, est-ce qu'il ressent la nécessité effective de cette situation ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais Blaise hoche la tête, doucement mais d'un air convaincu. Triste, mais convaincu.

'- Pensez-vous que je serais plus chanceux ?'

'- Je n'en doute pas un instant : aucun autre homme mort ne reviendra vous voler votre femme…'

'- Charmant,' soupire Blaise avant de se tourner vers moi. 'Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?'

Je le mets donc debout, et me retourne vers Caroline et Morgane qui en sont venu à se pleurer à moitié sur les épaules l'une de l'autre… bon, je pense que les choses, de ce côté, sont en bonne voix. Finalement, ils repartent, les choses semblent un peu moins tendues dans l'ensemble. Quant à Caroline et moi, nous restons chez Blaise, et je discute longuement avec lui tandis que, je m'en doute, elle réfléchit à tout cela. Il insiste pour venir à mon rendez-vous avec ma tentatrice : on ne sait quels charmes elle pourrait avoir, il préfère me garantir contre un philtre ou ce genre de choses ! Je finis par plier et, après une poignée de mains où je tente de lui faire sentir tout mon soutien, nous sortons et transplanons. L'un et l'autre sommes fatigués par tout cela, et nous nous affalons devant une quelconque série télévisée, nous endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, vient le jour fatidique, que j'attends à vrai dire avec une grande impatience : je veux que tout cela soit fini. Pour de bon ! J'avoue ne pas trop savoir à quoi m'attendre, et ça me déplait. Mais enfin… n'est pas Malfoy qui veut, et un Malfoy ne se fait pas rouler comme ça ! _En avant_, cette fois c'est la bonne !

Nous transplanons sur le Chemin de Traverse puis sortons et marchons – un certain temps je dois le dire – jusqu'à Covent Garden. Un grouillement assez raisonnable de touristes en tous genres parcours l'endroit avec des appareils photos. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la personne que nous attendons, mais je suis certain qu'elle saura se faire connaître.

Et, en effet, très vite, une grande femme élancée s'approche de nous. Très fine, jolie c'est vrai. Brune aux cheveux longs. Elle se plante devant moi, avec un grand sourire, et me dit :

'- Alors te voilà…'

'- Me voilà…'

Elle sent bon, très bon. Trop bon même, ses cheveux peut-être ? en tous cas, j'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle a un délicieux grain de peau, et ses yeux ont quelque chose d'hypnotique. C'est fou. Elle fait une sorte de pas en arrière, j'en fais deux en avant : elle ne peut pas s'éloigner, voyons ! Au moment où j'approche ma main pour lui prendre la main Blaise, qui était resté en arrière, se jette sur moi et m'éloigne de 3 pas.

'- Tu restes là, et tu parles. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est entrain de t'avoir avec un stupide parfum ou que sais-je ?'

Surpris, ébranlé, je fais un brutal pas en arrière, et reprends mes esprits. Merlin, elle a failli m'avoir avec un vulgaire parfum à base de philtre d'amour. Mon regard se durcit tandis que je finis de me débarrasser de l'impression puissante produite par cette affreuse machination. Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses. Blaise est resté plus près d'elle, je le sens vaciller, mais qu'y puis-je, ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment.

'- Alors, qu'est-ce que tout cela ?'

'- Te récupérer…'

Son regard diabolique, qui se veut brûlant, m'agace prodigieusement. D'où lui est venue cette idée ridicule ! C'est hors de question, bien sûr, mais… Je ne sais pas, la stratégie dans son ensemble me semble proprement insensée, je n'y vois aucun intérêt, aucun sens du tout.

'- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors arrêtons là…'

'- Non,' me dit-elle alors d'un ton convaincu, insolent.

D'un mouvement brusque, j'entraine Blaise et cette Arizona à l'abri d'une contre-allée où nous sommes tranquilles, et je sors ma baguette.

'- Oh que si…'

Je la vois hésiter quelques instants, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. Finalement, elle se contente de secouer la tête pour signifier sa désapprobation, et d'humidifier ses lèvres. Blaise tremble un peu, à mon avis il fait tout pour résister à l'effet éprouvant de cette substance.

'- Pour sûr. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir ce que tu as fais au ministère ?'

Elle reste murée dans un silence insupportable, avec ce sourire démoniaque. Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai pas envie de passer trop longtemps dans cette atmosphère malsaine : je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je jette un œil à Blaise, il ne peut rien faire… Bon, Caroline n'en saura jamais rien – à plus forte raison, personne n'en saura jamais rien – mais c'est la dernière solution, je n'ai pas de véritaserum sur moi non plus. Je serre ma baguette dans ma main, me concentre, et lance en informulé ce fameux sort.

'- Alors ?'

'- Je n'ai encore rien fait. J'attendais que tu viennes à moi ; alors j'aurais encore manipulé quelques personnes et tu aurais eu à divorcer, coute que coute.'

'- Je vous hais…' Ce murmure m'échappe, mais je me reprends vite, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les imbéciles : je déteste le fait d'utiliser ce sort, et le plus court sera le mieux ! 'Ok et pourquoi faites-vous cela ?'

'- Je ne suis pas sure, je t'aime bien.'

Pris au dépourvu, je baisse ma baguette, perds ma concentration, et mets fin au sort. Mais de toute manière qu'aurais-je pu vouloir de plus ? J'hésite un instant sur la conduite à tenir, puis décide de frapper fort : après tout, c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille. Peu moral, certes, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma vie à nouveau chamboulée !

'- _Oubliettes._'

Elle reste quelques instants hébétée, puis reprend ses esprits et nous regarde étrangement, Blaise et moi. Je décide de prendre les devant, de commencer mieux.

'- Hello, qui êtes-vous ?'

'- Alice T… et vous ?'

'- Draco Malfoy. Vous semblez avoir eu un malaise, cela va mieux ?'

'- Oh, oui. Mais vous êtes… le Draco Malfoy?' Elle semble ébahie, rencontrant une célébrité – ce que je reste, un peu, dans l'esprit de certains.

'- Tout à fait ! C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais je crains que nous devions y aller. Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ?'

'- Totalement, je vous promets.'

'- Tout est bien alors. Ce fut un plaisir !'

J'attrape Blaise par le bras, et nous nous en allons. L'opération est un succès, dans son ensemble, mais j'avoue garder un goût amer de ce que j'ai eu à faire. En tout cas, je pense que, pour une fois, et ça n'est pas trop tôt, quelque chose est véritablement résolu !

* * *

Un mois et quelques plus tard, nous voilà le jour de l'anniversaire de Caroline. J'ai tenté d'organiser une fête aussi réussie à agréable que possible ! Je pense que nous avons traversé suffisamment de problème ces derniers temps pour mériter ça. J'ai invité un grand nombre de ses amis, quelques uns des miens aussi. Selon, je l'avoue, un choix parfois assez orienté. Astoria, par exemple, ne constitue pas un choix innocent… Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Il s'agit, de plus, d'une surprise – malgré la sorte d'aversion que ma chère épouse a pour les surprises… Enfin, elle n'a rien contre tant qu'elle sait de quoi il retourne, c'est vous dire ! C'est pourquoi je suis actuellement en train de m'activer en tout sens. Nous sommes sorti au restaurant ce midi, et je lui ai offert une visite d'une sorte de musée Harry Potter, qui se finit à 18 heure : je vais ensuite la chercher, et là… surprise !

Autrement dit, le timing est assez serré, et Blaise est censé m'aider. Cependant, ce triple imbécile est actuellement introuvable. Finalement, je le découvre écrivant à toute allure, caché dans mon bureau.

'- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?'

'- Rien du tout !' se défend-il en tentant de cacher son papier. Je m'approche, et parviens à lire l'en-tête : _'Chère Alice…'_

Je hausse les épaules : je n'ai pas le temps de le cuisiner maintenant, mais il y a là, visiblement, une affaire à suivre ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il resterait sous le charme de ma tentatrice passée. Allez savoir ce qui lui arrive encore ! Cependant, mon instinct me dit que c'est bien la même femme, et que cela peut prendre des tours très intéressants !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je le détache de sa chère correspondance et l'amène avec moi finir de re-décorer ce salon ! Nous nous activons, puis je le laisse accueillir les gens tandis que je pars la chercher, et décide exprès d'une petite balade permettant de leur laisser davantage de temps. Puis je nous transplane, et je la laisse entrer en premier, accueillie par un _'Joyeux anniversaire !'_ lancé en cœur !

Résumer cette soirée ? Il y aurait de nombreuses choses à dire ! En un mot, je peux vous raconter qu'un certain Jeff a été surpris à embrasser une Astoria Greengrass, qui n'était pas contre ! Monsieur et Madame Severus Rogue sont passés, produisant une vague plus qu'étonnée sur l'assemblée ! J'ai connu une Elisa rencontrant un Théo et un Grégoire complotant je ne sais quoi. Quant à Blaise, il continuait à écrire sa lettre, cette fille l'aura rendu fou !

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : J'aime et j'ai aimé, je continuerais à le faire ! Il n'y a qu'une femme dans ma vie, elle s'appelle toujours Caroline Marcelle Yvelle Malfoy ! Santé !

_Alors ? :)_


	5. Bonus : Grudfred

**Grudfred l'Irritable**

Gentes dames et preux chevaliers,

Venez ouïr l'histoire du gobelin Grudfred l'Irritable !

Né il y a moult temps, en ces périodes où les combats faisoient rage, Grudfred l'Irritable portoit les armes fières de sa contrée. Maître d'un groupe de gobelins ralliés à sa cause, il culivoit le culte de sa personne.

Entré en conflit contre les Sorciers qui désiroient s'emparer des richesses des métaux qu'il conservoit il étoit porteur des bijoux de l'illustre et noble famille des Malfoy et il avoit combattu avec grande force pour garder les biens qu'il avoit forgés. Il ne vouloit point céder ce qui ne lui appartenoit pourtant pas. Connu pour être susceptible, Grufred l'Irritable n'étoit jamais satisfait de ce qui l'entouroit et c'est ce qui fit sa perte.

Arrivé dans un hostel où une gente demoiselle sorcière vint l'accueillir, il avoit refusé les hommages de la donzelle consideroitque que seul les gobelins étoit à son niveau. Cet acte barbare ne fut pas permis par les hommes, et il fut assailli par moult hommes. A qui envoyé par la famille Malfoy et à qui porté par la haine pour venger la demoiselle.

Il étoit attaqué de toutes parts, et refusant de combattre, il restoit à grogner alors que les autres gobelins armés de force courage combattoient. Il sentoit si fort le désagrément qu'il vint et se présenta pour faire cesser le bruit qui le dérangeoit. Saisi par la vaillance d'un valeureux, il fut tué d'un coup de sa hache propre, tandis que l'on sécrioit : 'S'en est fini de Grudfred l'Irritable.' Son souvenir resta par le fait qu'il a combattu avec moult vaillance, lorsqu'il ne grognoit pas.

C'étoit l'histoire de Grudfred l'Irritable, qui mourut ainsi et dont la noble représentation pend aux murs du castel de Poudlard.


End file.
